


Claimed

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting!kink, Harry is seventeen, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Harry, Sassy!Harry is back, alpha!Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasn't choosing your mate supposed to be a CHOICE? Severus has waited over twenty years for his Omega, avoiding all the Betas that throw themselves at him. But when Potter returns for his seventh year they never expected the choice would be taken from them, a subconscious decision forces them into a relationship neither expected or wanted. But Harry has always tried to make lemonade out of lemons. Will Severus prove to be too sour for even the Gryffindor Golden Boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So I've never written an A/B/O but glowingme requested this and I thought I'd try my hand at it. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. Don't yell at me if it's not your typical ABO, I don't do heavy dom/sub and I just wrote the story my muse gave me. Also, don't ask me about Harry's biting thing, I have no idea where that came from.

“You’re my bitch. I own you. And don’t you ever forget that.”

Lucius wiped the blood from his chin and spat at Severus, saliva and spit running down the potion master’s cheek. Severus glared at the blonde and longed to wipe the spittle from his skin but refused to give Lucius the satisfaction. There was also the fact that his hands were still tied to the headboard. Lucius climbed on the bed and straddled Severus, his limp cock swinging between his quill-thin legs. Severus had to consciously refrain from rolling his eyes. Who in Merlin’s Hidden Grave and the Ministry had decided Lucius Malfoy was an Omega? The man was more of a Beta than Sirius Black, good for nothing more than a fuck. That hadn’t kept the man from trying, though. _For years._ Lucius bent over Severus and held the silver dagger to his cheek.

“I will have you, Severus. I will claim you and prove to the Dark Lord once and for all that I am your mate.”

Sweet chocolate frogs, now the man was claiming to be, not just an Omega, but his mate? As if Lucius Malfoy could handle Severus. The knife pressed into his cheek and Severus hissed as he felt blood welling on his cheek and sliding down his neck. He felt Lucius getting hard over him, rubbing his swelling cock against Severus’s stomach, pre-come mixing with the leakage from the man’s arse. _Fuck_. He was a masochist. _Why_ was he not surprised? Lucius slid the knife lightly down Severus’s cheek. Oh, this was _not_ going to end well. He was going to be in _so_ much trouble.

“I’m going to make you bleed, Severus. And then I’m going to shove my arse on your cock and fuck you until your seed fills me. Together we will create a child for the Dark Lord’s army.” A malicious smile spread across Lucius’s face and Severus felt a spark of fear for the first time that night. He almost, _almost_ , pointed out the _many_ flaws in Lucius’s plan, but kept his mouth shut. Lucius moved the knife to Severus’s chest. “I have waited for years to have you, Severus. And now-“ The blade seemed to twinkle in the dancing light as Lucius raised it over his head.

The door slammed open and Lucius jumped as a dark haired, green eyed man appeared in the doorway, eyes blazing with fury. He took in the scene before him; Severus, naked, tied to the bed, a naked Lucius straddling him, a knife glinting in the firelight.

Lucius growled, “Go away, boy. This doesn’t concern you.”

But of course the “boy” wouldn’t go away, Severus could have told Lucius that. Potter always found himself just where he was least (most) wanted (needed).  Green eyes ignored the older Malfoy and focused on Severus.

“Two day. Two. Fucking. Days, Severus. All I had to do was go to London for two days.”

Severus dropped his head back on his pillow and sighed. How had he gotten himself into this mess? Oh, yes. Harry Potter had turned seventeen.

 

Severus squirmed in his chair and sighed. He glanced over at the calendar and groaned. July 20th. Right on time. His eyes strayed to the front of the room and the Dark Lord smiled knowingly at him. A shiver of apprehension raced down his spine. The rest of the meeting passed agonizingly slow as Severus fought back the desire to jump on the nearest Beta and fuck him in front of the entire Dark Lord’s entourage. But seeing as how the nearest Beta was Amycus Carrow, that was not about to happen. Even Severus had his limits. Oh, yes, and the wonderful romantic streak his mother had so lovingly blessed him with. “One day you will find your Omega, Sevvy. He will be yours to love and protect and you will be his mate forever.” _Thanks, Mother_. He would be forty-eight on his next birthday and he was _still_ waiting to find that one Omega that sent him into hyper-heat.

His fellow Death Eaters were slowly dismissed until Severus was left with the Dark Lord.

“What newsss of the boy, Ssseverusss?”

“None, I am afraid, My Lord. Albus is very closed-mouthed about his plans to remove the boy once he is of age and the wards have broken.” He eyed the “man” warily. “I have taken the initiative to offer several plans to the headmaster than involve the use of potions. If I can get him to accept even one, I believe I can slip a tracing potion into whichever potion the boy takes.”

The snake nodded thoughtfully then glanced at Severus once more when he shifted in his seat. “Will you claim no one, Severus? I could make a suggestion or two.”

Severus fought to recoil at the look in those red eyes. “Thank you, My Lord. But I prefer to expend my energy on your behalf, not as some Beta’s release.”

A look of satisfaction flitted across the evil face and he nodded. “Very well. You may return to the school.”

 

Severus returned to the school quickly and made his way to his chambers. The report to Albus would wait. He stripped and stepped into the shower, water sluicing down his body as he stroked his long, thick cock. Too many Beta’s at the Dark Lord’s meetings, and the men had spent so much time together over the years their Cycles had synced. It was near hell to walk into the room in the middle of the month and be engulfed in so much disgusting pheromones. So many submissives wafting their scent towards him, begging, panting to be claimed by the “Aloof Alpha,” as they had dubbed him. As if he would lower himself to take a lover that the Dark Lord had already claimed. Most had given up during the Dark Lord’s first reign, but a few had held on to the hope that Severus would eventually tire of waiting for an Omega and claim the nearest Beta. Lucius Malfoy being at the top of that list. It was pure stubbornness now that kept Severus from claiming just anyone.

Severus dropped to his knees as he felt his loins tighten and squeezed his fist around his cock as the first spurt of come shot from his body. He worked his cock, pulling the seed from its temporary home to splatter over the tub. He immediately began massaging the base of his cock to ease the growing knot as it formed.

“Not today, my little one,” he murmured as the knot finally began to recede. He stood and pulled the shower head from its base to wash away the spent come. “Good bye, my children,” he muttered as the spunk filled water swirled down the drain. He finished washing off the remnants of his meeting and dressed in his standard school robes to meet with Albus.

 

The blue eyes twinkled up at him as he settled himself in the chair across from the Headmaster, taking a proffered biscuit with no intention of eating it.

“Another mid-month meeting, Severus?” The old wizard clenched his blackened fist and Severus eyed him with concern.

He nodded. “Sometimes, I think he plans them to torment me.”

Albus nodded in agreement. “He wishes you to choose a Beta from his ranks.”

Severus sneered. “They have all spread their legs for him on more than one occasion, Albus. I’ll not be someone’s consolation prize.”

“You do not need to lecture me, dear boy. I understand perfectly. How did the meeting go?”

Severus sighed and relaxed against the chair. “The same as usual. He wishes me to determine when and how you will move the boy. The deadline draws near.”

A guilty flush spread across Albus’s cheeks. “Ah, about that.”

Severus sat up. “What have you done?” Just then pain shot through his arm and he shot a startled look at Albus. “Albus, what did you do?”

Albus stood, “I’m sorry, Severus. As soon as you were called we acted. Harry was moved tonight. We-“

Severus held up a hand to stop him. “Don’t tell me anymore. I have to go to him.” He rose and ran from Albus’s office and made his way to the edge of the gate to Apparate to the Dark Lord's side.

The second he appeared among the crowd outside Malfoy Manor he marched up the stairs to where the Dark Lord waited. He tossed the biscuit from his hand. “Dammit. That manipulative old bastard.” He dropped to his knees in front of the Dark Lord. “I am sorry, My Lord. Please forgive me. I had no idea he was keeping such a close watch on me. I will make it up to you.”

“To what do you refer, Severusss?” The Dark Lord asked deceptively calm.

“I was in a meeting with him when you summoned me. I assumed you had discovered his machinations. I had just found out myself.”

“What … machinations?” The Dark Lord’s voice was hard now.

Severus looked up into his “master’s” eyes. “He has moved the boy tonight, My Lord. He knew I had been called and took the opportunity to remove the boy from his home and break the wards.”

Severus ducked and spun out of the way as the Dark Lord took his rage out on those around him. _Oops_. Guess that wasn’t why he was summoned back. He was hit with a _crucio_ , but it was quick and the Dark Lord was calling his name again.

“Return to the school and see what you can learn.”

Severus bowed. “Yes, My Lord.”

 

Severus was exhausted. He had spent the last month and a half avoiding the Dark Lord and, barring that, evading his questions. And now he had to deal with a bunch of tiny monsters climbing over his living space and asking annoying questions and making a general mess of his life for the next nine months. He stabbed a fork into his beef.

“I do believe the butcher ensured the death of the cow before he shipped it, Severus.”

Severus looked up into Minerva’s twinkling cat-like eyes. There must be something about holding the Headmaster/Headmistress position that caused that eye-twinkling problem. With Albus sick from the curse he’d gotten last summer, Minerva had taken over his duties and named Severus as her Deputy, much to the glee of the Dark Lord. He snarled at her and scanned the Great Hall. The first years looked warily around their new home while the older students sought out friends and caught up from the summer. He looked over his new Slytherins, his eyes catching the young Malfoy’s for a split second, a knowing glint in those familiar gray eyes. _Damn_. Another Beta wanting to be claimed by him. He had almost forgotten the younger Malfoy had reached his majority over the summer. He deliberately turned away and his eyes landed on a familiar figure standing near the Ravenclaw table. _Potter_.

Almost as if Severus had spoken aloud, green eyes rose up to meet his. Something flashed in the emerald orbs and Potter ducked his head submissively for a split second before green eyes jerked back up in surprise. _Fuck! No._ Of fucking course. Why not? Hadn’t he already spent the last six years protecting the boy? Green eyes widened in surprise and Severus felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Minerva grasping his arm.

“Severus?”

When had he stood? He looked back at Potter. The boy was still staring at him. He started to shake his head, not wanting to believe it either. Lovegood must have said something to him because he looked at her and the spell was broken. Severus relaxed and sat back down. _Fuck_. This was not possible. This could not be happening to him.

“Severus?” Minerva’s voice once again broke through his thoughts. He turned to see the concern in her eyes.

“Potter is an Omega.”

Her eyes widened in understanding. “Oh. Um. Is this a problem? I mean he’s not the first Omega to pass through the school.”

“Of course it’s a problem, Minerva,” Severus hissed. “He already recognizes me as his dominant.”

“Oh.”

Yes. Oh, indeed.

 

He did not have seventh year potions until Friday, so he was safe for now. Or so he thought.

Wednesday morning, Severus slowly made his way up the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. He passed the other early risers already settled at their tables and eating heartily. He made his way to the head table and had just settled down with a cup of warm tea when he caught a whiff of the most tantalizing and decadent scent. He looked up and locked eyes on the boy making his way to the Gryffindor table with Weasley and Granger. Severus made a low growling noise in his throat and the boy looked up, eyes going wide when he caught his professor’s. This time, Severus was aware when he stood. The boy shook his head and began to back up. Not giving any thought to his actions, Severus stepped from the table and made his way out from behind it. Potter was already disappearing through the door when Severus stepped down from the dais. He quickly made his way out of the Great Hall and followed the trail of pheromones. Potter may have been running, but Severus’s long strides moved him quickly up to the seventh floor. The portrait was swinging closed as Severus stepped into the corridor. Silly boy.

“Professor’s privilege,” he told the portrait as he neared it and the fat lady swung open with a sigh. He entered the unfamiliar common room and spotted Potter leaning against a table.

“P-Professor,” a third year stuttered out and Potter looked up, eyes wide in horror.

“You can’t be in here.”

“I can be where I damn well want to be, Potter. Would you like to have this-“

But he didn’t get the question out because Potter had raced off up the dormitory stairs. Severus followed him until he reached Potter’s dorm room. He opened the door and stepped in. “You can’t hide from me, Potter. I can smell you.”

The boy crinkled his nose in disgust as he stood beside his bed. “I’m not in heat, Professor. You shouldn’t be able to smell me.”

“And you would be right, Potter. If you hadn’t felt the need for a wank this morning.” Severus watched the boys face flush and he felt his cock stir. _Shite_! Not now. “Couldn’t help enjoying the warm shower, Potter?”

Potter’s mouth opened and closed like a drowning fish. “I don’t want you,” he finally said defiantly.

Severus crossed the room and stopped in front of his student. “And you think I chose you?” Potter’s eyes darted around, as if searching for a way out. “Do you have any idea what will happen to us if the Dark Lord finds out you have chosen me?” Severus hissed, inches from Potter's face.

“I didn’t choose you,” Potter demanded, stomping his foot, and damn, if Severus didn’t find it adorable.

Severus raised a hand and brushed Potter’s hair back. “Ah, but you did.”

Potter's breath stuttered as he shook his head and tried to pull away. He bumped into the bed and fell back, grabbing onto Severus’s robe for support but pulled the potions master down on top of him instead. Potter gasped as Severus landed on top of him. Severus inhaled the scent of his morning pleasure session and thought of the other boys Potter shared a room with. All of age. He growled. “You turned seventeen in July, did you not, Potter?” The boy nodded. “Who eased your ache last month?”

“Wha- what?” The boy looked bemusedly up at him.

“Who. Eased. Your. Ache. Last month? Who’s cock filled your weeping arse?”

Potter shook his head, black hair flying. “No. No one. I-“ His blush spread across his face. “I- myself,” he finally admitted breathlessly.

He turned his head away from Severus as the blush deepened. Severus relaxed a fraction. “Next time you feel the need to… _explore_ yourself come see me. I have a Pheromones Diminisher so I do not have to smell you. We cannot afford to let anyone figure out you are my Omega.”

Potter turned startled eyes on him. “Yours?” His voice soft with wonder.

“Stop,” Severus warned the boy.

Potter bit his bottom lip. “I can’t.” He squirmed under Severus and his breath quickened. “You are so close,” he lifted his head and inhaled Severus’s scent.

“When is your Cycle?”

Potter inhaled again. “I don’t know. I haven’t evened out yet.” His tongue reached out to taste Severus’s exposed skin. “Will you take me now, Alpha?”

Severus shuddered. “And if you get pregnant?”

Potter’s hands slid up Severus’s chest. “I won’t tell who the father is. Omega prerogative. I do not have to name my Mate.”

No, he didn’t. In fact, he could have as many Betas as he wanted. Suddenly Severus wasn’t so sure he wanted an Omega as beautiful as Potter. “I won’t share, Potter. You will have no Betas. Alpha prerogative.”

Potter smiled up at him. “That’s not a thing, Severus. But I agree. You and only you. Claim me.”

Severus growled and lifted himself off Potter.  "No."

"What?" The boy jerked up, green eyes wide with surprise and it took every ounce of strength for Severus to pull away.

"I told you, we can't afford to let the Dark Lord know about us." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial he had placed there that morning. "Take that. I will have more delivered later today. You will take one every day of your Cycle and any other time you feel the need to touch yourself. It is only a Diminisher but if you leave your rooms smelling like _that_ again I will pour an Inhibitor down your throat and you will not Cycle for an entire month, which I hear can be quite painful." He was pleased to see a look of apprehension flash across Potter's face. He crossed the room and paused at the door. "Potter." Green eyes rose to meet his. "Make no mistake, I _am_ your Alpha and I will eventually claim you. Until then you will have no Betas. I do not share."

"And you, Professor? Will you take a Beta while I wait _meekly_ for you to decide it is safe?"

Severus snorted. "You do not do meek, Potter. And I have resisted so far. A few more months won't kill me." He stormed from the room, leaving Potter quivering with need and went to take a cold shower before his first class.

 

"There's nothing for it, Severus. You'll have to bond with him."

Severus gaped at the Headmistress as she sat stoically behind her desk, her face giving nothing away. "Of course," he said airily. "Murderer, traitor, spy. We'll just add defiler of innocents to my ever-growing list of crimes, shall we?"

Minerva did not find this amusing, if her icy glare was any indication. "He is seventeen, Severus. An adult. No one will label you a pedophile"

Severus shook his head. "We can't. If the Dark Lord-"

Her eyes narrowed into green slits. "Forget Voldemort for a moment, Severus. Look at him." She indicated the dark haired boy beside him. Severus turned his head slightly, already knowing what he would see. Dull green eyes, ringed with dark circles, black hair messier than usual from the constant nervous tugging, pale hands shaking as they gripped the arm of the chair. It was worse when they were this close, Potter's knees bouncing as he tried to hold himself together. "Look at yourself," she continued. He didn't need to. He knew what the last few months had done to him.  His own sleepless nights and loss of appetite. The Diminisher had only worked so much. He had grossly under-estimated the hyper-heat being near his Omega would produce. Potter's Cycle had finally evened out and Severus had taken to skipping meals around the tenth of each month. So thankful the boy didn't even bother to show up to class during that week he hadn't even taken any points from Gryffindor. The Alpha in him recognized Potter's Cycle and desperately filled his cock with his seed during that time so that, even were he to spend all day in the shower, he would never ease the ache. He sighed in resignation. She must have sensed his capitulation and pounced. "We can have a Private Bonding. It only requires two witnesses and the Ministry need not be notified."

Potter spoke for the first time since they had been summoned to the Headmistress's office. "Why can't we just-" He made a movement with his hand, "Why the need for a bond? Dean and Seamus aren't bonded, I don't think."

Minerva got a look of utter distaste on her face. "I run a decent school, Mister Potter. No professor under my watch will cavort with a student unless there is a bond in place."

"They are Betas, Potter," Severus added on a sigh. "I doubt they will mate for life or might even choose to introduce a third party to their relationship."

"A third…?" A look of intense curiosity spread across Potter's face and Severus grabbed his arm.

"I warned you, Potter."

Potter looked down to where Severus clutched his arm then back up to glare at Severus. "Either remove your hand from my person, or I will not be held responsible when I throw you to the ground and-"

"Potter, that is enough," Minerva exclaimed.

Severus pulled his hand back. “You are not a very good submissive.”

Potter laughed. “You thought just because I became an Omega on my seventeenth birthday I would suddenly change who I am? I’m still the person that insisted there was no need to call me sir.”

Severus eyed him up and down. “I suppose you are.”

“I won’t apologize. I am who I am. You accepted me.”

Severus huffed. “Did I have a choice?”

Potter turned his face away, “You know you did. Just as I did. I needn’t tell you how it works."

Severus saw the vulnerability in the boy’s posture. “Yes, I realize I chose you just as much as you chose me, Potter. Something inside us must have known.” He closed his eyes on a sigh. "Your next Cycle is in two weeks," Potter turned startled eyes on him. "Just because I have not claimed you, does not mean I don't keep an eye on you." He turned back to Minerva, "We should have the ceremony before then. In the mean time, Potter," Severus closed his eyes, hating the words that were about to leave his mouth. "you will need to go see Madame Pomfrey about a contraceptive potion."

"Con- I thought the whole point of mating was to GET pregnant?"

Severus turned flashing eyes on the boy. "I will not have you getting pregnant while there is a madman trying to kill you. This," he waved his hand between them, "is a temporary fix to get us through your Cycles."

A flash of impish mischief flared in green eyes. "Yes. This," Potter waved his hand between them, "is purely for my benefit. It does nothing for you, does it, Professor? It will not ease your suffering at all? Your desire to throw me down and press your body into mine. To-"

"Potter." Both men turned to see a flushed Minerva. "You should be warned, it does not do to tease your Alpha in such a way."

Potter snorted. "As if he doesn't tease me every second of every day." Severus growled low in his throat and shifted in his seat. Potter gasped softly. "Do NOT do that."

Severus winced as that too-familiar scent filled his nostrils. "Control yourself, Potter."

"I can't," he spat out. "Not when you are over their growling like a feral dog."

"I can see the sooner we have this bonding the better," Minerva sighed. "Potter, I suggest you leave and make your way quickly to your dorm. I think you have pushed Professor Snape far enough tonight."

Potter nodded and jumped from the chair to hurry from the room. Severus relaxed as his scent faded. "What about after the bond, Minerva? He can't live in my quarters, one of the Slytherins is bound to figure it out."

She shook her head. "No. He will remain in his dorm. He has his cloak if he needs to visit you." She studied him for several minutes before she spoke again. "Severus, it might be wise to use this time to get to know the boy. You will be spending the rest of your life with him and he will bear your children. You might try to get along with him."

"He is impertinent, arrogant, and not a bit submissive."

Minerva actually snorted. "If you had wanted submissive, Severus, you would have taken Lucius Malfoy years ago. Harry will keep you on your toes. I think he is just what you need."

"And I think you have been sitting in Albus's chair too long." He rose and left her chuckling behind him.

 

He was not surprised to see Granger standing next to Potter almost two weeks later as he entered Minerva's office. He felt inexplicably nervous as he pushed the door opened and stepped into the once-large office that now seemed crowded with the three people waiting for him. He could smell the scent of Potter's anticipation tinged with nervousness as well. Minerva smiled up at him.

"Ah, Severus. I've just been explaining the nature of the bond to Potter and Granger. It is, as we discussed, a simple Unity Bond. The nature of it will prevent any outside relationships, of course," Severus growled and Potter shot him a look. He cut the growl off as the intensity of Potter's desire grew. The boy really couldn't help his reaction to Severus's possessiveness. This somehow brought a sense of peace to his frayed nerves. "As well as the ability to grow and change with your relationship. It should not interfere with your magic as it is not a Sharing Bond," She eyed the student in front of her and looked over at Severus, "But I make no promises, Severus. This is Potter you are bonding with. Anything is possible."

And didn't he know that well enough?  Oh, how you have disrupted my life, let me count the ways. Severus sighed internally. "Shall we proceed then? If Granger is finished asking her questions."

He was pleased to note the slight flush of the girl's cheeks. The ceremony was short and simple, promises to protect and respect and the exchange of rings Severus had procured the previous week and it was done. Minerva stepped back as they slid the rings on and clasped hands, palm to palm. As soon as the two rings touched, a bright light burst around their joined hands and seemed to absorb into their skin. Severus found it hard to release his Omega's hand but managed to pull back.

"That's it?"

Severus huffed and Minerva smiled gently, "That's it, Harry."

"So, we're married now?"

Severus sighed in frustration. "No, Potter. We are not married. We are bonded." Severus turned to Granger. "Did you not explain the difference to him?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "We are muggle raised, Professor. A joining of two souls _is_ a marriage. There is no difference to muggles."

He turned back to Potter. "It is not a marriage until we register with the Ministry. You may be bonded without being married, which we are. It was the safest option for us. No one but the people in this room will know of the nature of our relationship until we deem otherwise. Now, say goodbye to your little friend. You won't be seeing her again until Monday morning." He grabbed Potter's arm and pulled him across the room.

A looked of horror crossed Granger's face. "You can't hurt him, Professor."

Severus rolled his eyes. "What do you think I am going to do to my Omega, Miss Granger? Offer him up to the Dark Lord as a sacrifice?" She blushed. "I promise I will do no more to him than he has been begging for, for the last three months. Say goodbye, Potter."

Potter flashed a mischievous grin at his friend. "Bye, 'Mione. Save me a place at breakfast Monday. I imagine I'll be _ravenous_."

Severus scoffed and pulled Potter through the doorway as Granger spluttered in embarrassed indignation and Minerva chuckled.

"You brought your cloak?" Potter pulled a vaguely familiar ball of fabric from his pocket and slipped it on, disappearing from view. "Do try to keep up, Potter. I've no wish to have to backtrack because you got distracted."

"Do try not to stride through the halls like the hounds of hell are on your heels, Professor. I've no wish to be breathless from running after you," Potter's disembodied voice said from beside him.

Severus bit back a retort as they'd entered the corridor and a small group of students were gathered a few feet away. They walked in silence as they made their way down to the dungeons and Severus's quarters.

"You know, Professor McGonagall and Hermione have a bet going on how long it takes us to kill each other," Potter said quietly beside him.

He jerked at the soft lilt of his Omega's voice. "Do they?"

"Mmm," he imagined Potter nodding his head beneath the cloak. "Hermione has no faith in me. She gives it a month, since we don't have to live together."

Severus kept his eye out for sneaking Slytherins as they neared the corridor leading to his quarters. "And what makes you think it is you she has no faith in? Perhaps I might snap first and kill you in my sleep."

The soft chuckle sent a bolt of lust to his groin. "No, she says you are much too stoic. I'm the one with the awful temper, remember?"

"I do seem to recall several detentions resulting from said temper. Hush." He saw the pale figure leaning against the wall before Potter did. "Draco, why are you loitering outside my quarters?"

He pushed away from the wall and waited for Severus to approach. "I wished a private word with you, Professor. I tried your office, but Professor Sinistra was there and said you had been called to the Headmistress's office. She also said she was taking over as head of house for the weekend. Is everything okay, sir?"

Severus bit his tongue at the false concern. "Quite. I simply have some personal matters to attend to."

A slow smile crept across the angular face. "If it's personal matters, Professor, I would be more than happy to help you-" his eyes roamed over Severus, "tend to them."

"I do not think so, Draco. I told you before, I do not enter into relationships with Betas who are my students."

Draco leaned a shoulder against the wall. "Father's offer still stands. You are more than welcome to come to the Manor for the holidays. We would love to have you for Christmas."

Severus eyed the blonde, "Tell me, Draco," grey eyes shot up to meet his as Severus placed his hand on his door and it swung open, "Have you spread your legs for the Dark Lord?" The blonde's cheeks turned a soft pink and Severus nodded. "I thought as much. Good day, Draco." He stared at the boy until he turned and walked off. "Get in," he hissed, not knowing if Potter was still in the hall or not but assuming he was. His assumption was justified as he felt a swish of air blow past him. He stepped inside as Potter was pulling the cloak off and closed his door.

Potter nodded his head towards the door. "That's locked? No one can get in?"

"No one except the Headmistress," he confirmed.

"Good." And he was slammed against the door. Severus looked up in surprise to see furious green eyes blazing. "Now, let me get one thing straight, Alpha. I do not share, either. You will not attend the Malfoys at their little Christmas feast, which I have no doubt _you_ are the main course. This," the hand not pinning Severus to the door reached down and cupped his hardening cock, "belongs to me."

Severus swallowed around his dry tongue as the pheromones poured from his Omega. He grabbed the man and spun them so the younger was pressed against the door. "Do you think you can handle it, Omega?"

"I was made for you, Alpha. Will you claim me now?" Hot breath whispered against his skin.

"Yes." Severus pressed his body to his Omega's and covered the plump lips with his own. They opened for him and his tongue assaulted the mouth beneath him. He tore at the clothes that separated them and ran slender fingers over hot skin. He felt thick legs wrap around his waist and Severus pulled him closer and made his way to the bedroom. Fingers dug into his scalp as he dropped them to the bed. His Omega pressed up against his aching cock with a gasp and Severus kissed his way down the stubbled jawline. He opened his mouth against the skin beneath him, and sucked on the slender neck. Soft keening noises filled his ears.

"Alpha. Alpha, growl for me. Growl for your Omega and let me show you how much I adore it."

Severus pressed his mouth to the pointed collarbone and growled deep in his throat, letting the sound vibrate against his Omega's chest. The man arched beneath him and Severus was overwhelmed with his Omega's scent.

“Turn over.” He demanded. He rose to his knees and pulled his robes off, pushing his pants off to free his aching cock. The sight of his Omega pushing himself to his hands and knees nearly undid Severus. He reached for the wet shorts and pulled them down to reveal the leaking, throbbing hole. He slid two fingers inside and was gifted with a soft whimper.

“Please.”

Severus pulled his fingers out and wiped the juices on his cock before pressing into his Omega. The man gasped. “Oh, you are so big, Alpha.”

“Can you take it all, Omega?” He asked cautiously as he pushed into the warm wetness.

The man nodded. “Yes, Please.”

Severus pressed gently into the man, careful to notice any discomfort. He was wet with need and easily stretched to accommodate Severus's unusual girth. Severus noticed his Omega's arms shaking as he held himself up and ran a hand down one arm. “You cannot control your desires yet. You are still young.”

“I will learn, for you,” the man panted.

Severus pressed a kiss to the slender neck. “No. I like to know you want me. I want to pleasure you, my Omega.”

The man gasped and arched back until he was completely embedded on Severus’s large cock. “I want your seed inside me. I want to carry your children. I want-“

At these words, Severus pressed forward roughly and the man collapsed onto the bed. Severus suckled on his Omega’s neck as he pounded into him, reveling at the sensation of being inside the man. He had always been careful to ease his desires with witches, knowing his seed would not take. Being in a man was a new experience and Severus gasped at how tight his Omega was. He gripped the small hip beneath him and grunted with each thrust. Fingers clutched at the bed sheet and soft, sweet moans issued from his Omega. The man writhed beneath him as he rutted against the bed. A muffled keening was Severus’s only warning that his Omega had reached completion and Severus thrust into the gushing warmth as he spilled his seed inside his Omega for the first time. He immediately knotted and it was the first time he hadn’t had to ease the painful bulge. He continued to thrust, emptying himself into the man below him, stars and fireworks filling his vision.

Severus put his weight on his elbows as they waited for him to retract and he pressed a soft kiss to his Omega's neck. "You are well, Omega? I did not hurt you?" The man shook his head and Severus relaxed and pressed a kiss to the tanned shoulder. "You are very responsive."

Green eyes turned to stare warily at him. "Is that- acceptable?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I- it is reassuring."

The man nodded. "I do wish to please you, Alpha, though I will never be completely submissive. I know I am not a typical Omega-"

"There has never been anything typical about you, Potter," Severus said as he rolled off the boy.

The dark head nodded in agreement. "I didn't expect to be an Omega, you know. I thought it too unlikely. Hermione said that should have been my first clue that I would be."

Severus snorted. "Sometimes, Miss Granger has the right of it. But, if you ever tell her I said that I will take a thousand points from Gryffindor."

Potter chuckled. "You are different."

Severus turned his head to see Potter studying him. He raised an eyebrow. "You are my Omega, Potter. Of course I would not treat you like a student."

He furrowed his brow. "Except outside these rooms. Things can't change outside these rooms can they?" Potter said carefully.

Severus turned onto his side and brushed his fingers along Potter's shoulder. "No, they can't. But I want you to know, I don't meant half of what I say." Severus nearly balked at the admission, but he needed to be honest with his Omega. He could not risk loosing the man, now that he had found him.

Potter smirked at him. "Only half, Professor?"

"You are still an impertinent brat, with more arrogance than brains, Potter. And the world does not revolve around your Quidditch skills."        

"Aww, such sweet pillow talk you have, Professor."

Severus huffed and rolled back onto his back wondering at the life choices he had made that led him to such an insufferable mate. Vaguely he wondered how long Minerva had given them and who she expected to crack first. He'd like to place his own bet for a week's time before they found Potter's mangled corpse in his bed.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Before. When I Cycled, how often did it affect you? I mean, how many times a day did you have to, erm… you know."

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Too often."

"Do you think it will change when we, um-"

"Mate, Potter. Mate, copulate, fuck, have sex. Choose a euphemism, it's all the same. "He sighed up towards his canopy. _Teenagers._

"Right. Do you think it'll be different when we have sex on a regular basis?"

Severus turned furrowed brows on Potter. "You want to do this on a regular basis?"

An odd light flashed in Potter's eyes. "Oh. We don't have to. I just thought. I mean. It's only to ease my Cycle, so that's fine." He took a harsh breath and exhaled slowly. "It's been a long day. I think I'll take a nap." He turned his head away and Severus saw the deep, ragged breath shake his back.

He rolled over and pushed himself up to lean his torso over Potter's. He pressed a soft kiss to the cool neck and felt the shiver race through the small frame. His breath wafted across dark hair when he spoke. "I wasn't sure if you would want your nasty potion's professor any other time." He slid his hand down the lean torso and pressed his hardening cock against the muscled thigh. "I will take you anytime you wish, my Omega. Within reason," he added quickly, remembering he was talking to a seventeen year old man.

The soft chuckle washed over him. "And I will let you take me, Alpha. Within or without reason." Severus rolled his eyes but pressed his mouth against the cool skin. His Omega squirmed beneath him. "Is now within reason, Alpha?"

Severus slid his leg over the body beside his and rested his growing cock against the leaking hole. "It is very much within reason, my Omega." He moved his hips, the moisture from his Omega coating his member as he rocked back and forth. His tongue slid along the dip between shoulder blades and up the man's neck to suckle at the nape. His hands cupped taught orbs as they separated the man's arse cheeks. His Omega pushed back and Severus allowed himself to slide into the tight cavern. He gripped the slender hips and rocked into him.

"More," the man begged as Severus thrust harder. "Yes. Make me yours, Alpha. Take me."

A thrill shot through Severus as he thrust fast and hard, his Omega's juices dripping down his legs, their bodies making obscene sounds as Severus pumped into him. The man thrust back against Severus, desperate for his release, his ragged breathing echoing around them.

"Mine," Severus growled and bit into the soft muscles where his neck met his shoulder.

The man keened loudly and Severus felt his Omega shudder with release as he thrust in deep, the quickly forming knot preventing him from pulling out again. The man continued to shudder with aftershocks for several seconds as Severus filled him. He pressed a soft kiss to the quickly forming bruise.

"I've hurt you, My Omega. Let me heal you."

The man shook his head. "No." He reached a hand up to cover the mark. "I want to know it's there. I need the reminder. Since I can't carry your babies, let me carry your mark," Severus heard the desperate plea in the man's voice.

Severus's heart swelled with protective pride. Perhaps he hadn't made a mistake in choosing his Omega after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt his face bloom in a bright blush the second he stepped into the Great Hall. Even if ninety-nine percent of the school had no idea what he'd been up to that weekend, there were still four other people that did. Snape had been terse and aloof this morning, after he'd taken Harry again and left him panting, of course. Not that he hadn’t expected it. They’d discussed it at length in between bouts of mating/sex/copulation/fucking. But that still didn’t minimize the hurt that had lanced through him with Snape’s cold demeanor. It had eased somewhat as, just before he slipped the cloak on to return to his dorm, Snape had pulled him in for a hard kiss.

He’d made it to the dorms after everyone had already left for breakfast and he rushed through a warm shower before throwing clean clothes on and running down for a quick bite before Charms. As expected, Hermione and Ron had saved him a spot and already had a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and toast.

“Thanks, guys,” he mumbled as he slid into the empty seat and began stuffing his mouth. He had just stuffed a forkful of eggs in his mouth when he glanced up to see his two best friends watching him. “Wha'?”

Hermione seemed to be eyeing him for injuries and he blushed at the memory of the bruise on his neck. If he turned his head just right, she’d be able to see part of it. He held his head still. Ron looked him over curiously and wrinkled his nose.

“You smell different.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “So sorry my smell isn’t pleasing to you, Ronald. Tell me, is it better or worse?”

The red head seemed to think for a minute before his eyes widened slightly. “Oh. It’s better actually. I think I might even be able to handle being around you during your Cycle now.”

Harry gaped at his friend. “Really?”

Ron nodded. “Yeah. Now that you’ve been claimed I can actually tolerate the smell. You’re my best mate, Harry, but honestly you smelled awful. I couldn’t even get it up to wa-“

“Ronald!”

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he shoved a slice of bacon into his mouth.

“Honestly,” Hermione sighed. She turned sympathetic eyes on Harry. “But you’re okay? He didn’t… hurt you?”

Harry laughed. “I promise, Hermione. I’m fine. A few bruises, but no more than I gave him.”

“Harry, where were you this weekend?” Harry looked up as Neville sat down across from them.

“Oh, just had something to take care of. You probably won’t see me much during the weekends.”

“Okay,” Neville said with a shrug and dug into his bag for something.

“We should head to Charms,” Hermione said, standing up and reaching for her bag.

Harry stuffed the last of his bacon in his mouth before following suit. Inadvertently his eyes strayed to the head table and locked on to black orbs. He lowered his head and turned to go, following Ron and Hermione out.

“Every weekend?” Hermione said as they made their way to Professor Flitwick’s class.

Harry shrugged. “Professor McGonagall said we needed to get to know each other. Besides,” he added, the blush filling his cheeks, “the sex really is great.”

His two friends turned bright red as they turned down the hall. Harry paused at the sight of the group of Slytherins outside the Charms classroom. He hadn’t seen Malfoy since the night outside Snape’s quarters, not that Malfoy knew it. Harry tossed the blonde a look of loathing.

“He’s after Snape,” Harry whispered to his friends.

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked skeptically.

“He was waiting outside Snape’s quarters Friday night. Practically begging the man to take him.”

They stopped down the hall from the Slytherins and Hermione turned to face him. “Harry, will he be able to tell Snape has claimed you?” She hissed.

Harry shook his head. “He might smell an Alpha on me, but he won’t be able to place it.”

Hermione turned to the red head. “Can you?”

“Huh?” Ron tore his eyes from the Slytherins and looked from Hermione to Harry. “Yes. But I’m an Alpha and I know their smells. I doubt anyone else would be able to place either of them on the other. Only that they’ve been claimed.”

Harry turned to look at his friend. “But how can you know?”

“Because I know what your come smells like,” Ron said distractedly as he eyed the group of Slytherins again.

“Ronald!” Every eye in the corridor turned at Hermione’s shriek and Ron’s face turned red as he realized what he’d said.

“I just meant…” He sighed, “Dammit, Hermione, I’m an Alpha. I notice these things.”

“Language, Mister Weasley,” Professor McGonagall called as she passed by on her way to her classroom. “And I do believe that was a little more information than any of us wanted to know.”

“Yes, Professor. Sorry, Professor,” Ron mumbled as he made his way into the Charms classroom.

The Slytherins snickered as they passed by and Ron glared at them. He slid into the seat beside Harry and Harry bumped his elbow.

“Hey, you okay? You seem a bit distracted.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Yeah, just…Nevermind.” He shook his head and Harry gave him an odd look.

“Okay, mate. You need to talk, you know where I’m at.”

Ron snorted. “Yeah. Snape’s room.”

Harry felt himself blush. “Shut up, Ron.”

Ron snickered.

 

“You’re going back?” Ron stared at him incredulously.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I told you I was.”

“This weekend. You didn’t say anything about tonight.”

“Tomorrow is the tenth, Ron. I’m starting my Cycle. Now that I know what it’s like I’m not going to miss it.” He reached into his trunk and pulled out his cloak. “I told you the sex is great. And it’s going to be even better now that I’m Cycling. God I’m so ready for him,” Harry shivered in anticipation.

“Yes. I can tell,” Ron said wrinkling his nose. “I just can’t believe you chose Snape.”

Harry shrugged. “I guess a part of me just always knew, you know. He was always saving me and stuff. And it was always hard to concentrate in his class. It’s like I’m drawn to him.”

“But I thought you hated him? I thought he was an arse?”

“Oh, he is. That won’t really change. Except,” Harry paused and leaned against the bedpost, “he’s different when it’s just us. It’s almost like- he’s a panther outside but in the bedroom he’s this little kitten that just wants to be loved and petted. And he’s so careful with me.” He moved to sit on the mattress beside Ron. “He cares about me, Ron. And, yeah, maybe it’s just because I’m his Omega, but I really think if we work on it, it could be so much more.”

“You mean you think you could fall in love with him,” Ron said baldly.

Harry blinked and worried at his bottom lip. “Yeah. But, I don’t think he’s going to let anything happen as long as Riddle’s around. He won’t even get me pregnant.”

“What?” Ron practically shouted.

“He’s making me take a contraceptive potion until we take care of Riddle.” Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“That’s why you’ve been so adamant about staying in touch with the Order members.”

Harry nodded. “Yes. And another reason I think tonight is important. I think if this relationship is going to go anywhere, it’s going to be up to me. Now that he’s claimed me I’m going to do whatever it takes. Use everything at my disposal.”

“And now that you’re bonded,” Ron added and Harry nodded.“Speaking of. Where’s your ring?”

Harry tugged on the chain around his neck and pulled out the simple silver band. “Snape gave me this chain to keep it on. Said we couldn’t risk a stray _finite incantatem_ cancelling any glamour charms if we wore them on our fingers. He has a matching chain, as well, to keep his away from the potions.” Harry unclasped the necklace and slid the ring off. “When we get married and have a formal wedding I’m going to gift him an armlet to wear up here,” he wrapped a hand around his upper arm. ”Maybe a silver snake with glowing emerald eyes. Something he doesn’t have to take off. Ow.” Harry rubbed the back of his head where Ron had hit him with the pillow.

“You’re starting to sound like Gin when she was crushing on Dean.”

Harry crinkled his nose. “Thanks for stopping me.”

Ron snorted. “Go to your Alpha. You are starting to stink up my bed.”

Harry laughed and stood up to pull his cloak over him. “See you in the morning.”

“No details,” Ron called after him as he slipped out into the hall as a third year passed their room. He followed the boy out through the common room and barely made it through the portrait without knocking into someone. Making his way down to the dungeons brought back memories of his years at Hogwarts and he found it hard to believe he would be leaving at the end of the year. A thought struck him and he paused for a second before continuing on. Since he was Snape’s Omega would he be required to live at the school? Would Snape continue teaching? Harry sighed. He supposed they would have to discuss it, soon. He reached the dungeons and slowed his steps as he heard voices ahead. He rounded the corner and paused when he saw the two Malfoys tucked into a small alcove and talking in hushed whispers. Harry slipped quietly along the corridor. The older Malfoy had his son’s wrist in a tight grip.

“I’m counting on you, Draco.”

The younger Malfoy pulled his arm back. “This is your obsession. Not mine. I don’t want him.”

“But you will, Draco. Once he smells you in heat and his pheromones intoxicate your senses, you won’t be able to get enough. I- You need him.”

The younger Malfoy snarled at his father. “I. Don’t. Want. Him. I want my own Alpha.”

The older Malfoy grabbed his shoulder and shook him. “There aren’t enough Alphas for everyone to have their own, Draco. You get him and we’ll share. I promise. He’s more than enough for the both of us.”

“No. I didn’t have a choice with the Dark Lord, I won’t be bullied into this. You want him so bad, figure it out yourself.”

Draco pulled away from his father and stormed down the hallway to the Slytherin entrance. The elder Malfoy sighed and stepped from the small alcove. He knocked on Snape’s door and Harry felt a surge of anger. That was _his_ Alpha. If Snape’s pheromones were going to “intoxicate” anyone’s senses it was going to be Harry’s. The door opened and Harry froze in his advance forward. Snape wore muggle black jeans that hugged his body and a dark blue tee that Harry wanted to rip from his torso. Snape sneered at the man standing before him.

“I am quite sure the Dark Lord did not send you play messenger boy, Lucius. What do you want?”

The man leaned against the doorframe and tossed a sickeningly sweet smile that was closer to a leer at Snape. “I was just visiting with my son and thought I would see if you had reconsidered the Christmas invitation.”

Harry could hear the frustrated huff from across the hall. “I don’t believe so, Lucius. I have too many students staying for the holidays. I need to be here. I- What?”

Snape had paused at the look on Lucius Malfoy’s face and Harry wished he was closer so he could see it. “You have mated.” Snape blinked at the man. “Don’t deny it. I can smell Beta all over you.” Snape’s eyes widened in alarm. “Who was it? Who is he?” Lucius had straightened from the doorframe and stepped forward. “I can be better, Severus. Let me show you.” He reached a hand out towards Snape but the dark haired man grabbed the wrist and flung the man away.

“I have told you and told you, Lucius. You are not to touch me. I will never claim you. Nor your son, so whatever game you are playing at will not work. I suggest you return to your wife.”

The blonde sneered at the Potion’s Master. “We are not done, my Alpha.”

“Go. Before I hex you,” Snape growled and the blonde turned and marched down the hall. Harry watched the blonde turn a corner. “Get. In,” Snape hissed and Harry was pulled from his trance and rushed through the open door.

He waited until the door was closed before yanking the cloak off. “A Beta! He called me a Beta. I am so much better than a fucking-“

Snape’s mouth was devouring him, his tongue thrusting into Harry’s mouth as his hands clutched his hips, pulling them together. His mouth moved along Harry’s jaw. “Yes, My Omega. You are so much better than a Beta. Is that all you got from that encounter?”

Harry moved his head, guiding Snape’s mouth to the tender spot just below his ear. “What else was I supposed to get from it? Lucius Malfoy is and arse.”

Snape’s hands tugged at the buttons on Harry’s robe. “He wants me,” he said casually. “When it was Draco, you got possessive.”

Harry pulled back. “Is that what you want? Do you like me possessive, Alpha? Did you like when I slammed you against the wall? Maybe I should mark you, like you’ve marked me.” He tugged on his robe and it slid from his shoulder, revealing the bruise. He watched Snape’s eyes widen in desire. “Or maybe I should do what I wanted to do the second I saw you.”

“And What-“

But Harry already had the fabric in his hands and was tearing the shirt down the middle and his mouth was on Snape’s neck and chest, kissing and licking the salty skin. Snape’s hand was in his hair and Harry was sliding to his knees. He popped the button on the jeans and the zipper was forced down from the pressure of the enlarged cock. His robe was sliding down his arms so he shrugged it off and pulled his wet pants off to puddle on the floor with his robe and cloak. He pulled on Snape’s jeans until they slid over his narrow hips and freed Snape’s engorged cock. He’d never seen it, only felt its girth, and was surprised at how large it was. Bless whatever mythical being had made Severus Snape an Alpha. Harry ran his tongue along the member that reached almost mid-stomach on his Alpha. He didn’t even pretend to attempt to wrap his lips around it. He’d be lucky if he got the tip much past his lips. He felt his hole going slicker and pulse with need. He moved his head down and pressed his lips to the inside of his Alpha’s thigh and inhaled as he sucked. The scent of his Alpha’s pre-come sent another wave of desire through him and he felt his juices flowing down his legs.

“Fuck, Omega. Did you start your Cycle today?” Harry nodded as he sucked hard on the tender skin of his Alpha’s inner thigh. The hand in his hair tightened and he was yanked up and he found his lips once again pressed against demanding lips. Fingers pressed into his wet hole and he shuddered as he lifted a leg to wrap around his Alpha’s waist. He had the sensation of falling and he was sitting in his Alpha’s lap, sliding down the hard cock. The man rolled them over and he was on his back, something being pushed under his hips to hold him up and his Alpha was over him, pounding into him. A low growl rolled over him as his Alpha moved over him. Harry was barely aware of dark hair swaying over him, clutching at the burly arms on either side of his head, and whispered words of _mine, mine, mine._ He lifted his hips as his Alpha slid deep inside, his mind screaming to be filled. No, _he_ was screaming to be filled. Urging his Alpha to come deep inside him, fill him with his knot. Begging him to fill his belly with their children. It was fruitless, his Alpha would not allow him this one concession… for now. But he knew the man loved the words that spilled from his lips. He felt his own come spill over his belly and he begged his Alpha _don’t stop_. His breath caught as his Alpha pushed in deep and Harry felt the base of the man’s cock begin to swell. _Yes, yes, yes._ His Alpha let out a loud growl as he emptied himself inside Harry and Harry’s body twitched with a second orgasm that seemed to pull his Alpha even deeper, firmly securing the knot inside Harry.

Harry blinked as his breathing evened out and Snape looked down at him, brushing the sweaty fringe from his eyes. “I think we will be here a while longer, my Omega.”

Harry nodded, still feeling the knot lodged inside him. He smiled playfully up at Snape and wiggled his hips. “I don’t mind. It feels nice.”

Snape’s eyes widened in surprise. “Does it? I always figured it must hurt.”

Harry shook his head. “I think, for a Beta, you would hurt him.” He ran his fingers down Snape’s chest. “Ron is not as big as you and he can take a Beta just fine. But you, you were only meant for an Omega.”

“I was only meant for you, my Omega,” Snape whispered against his lips and Harry felt his heart leap as a soft kiss was pressed to his swollen lips. ”And how do you know about Weasley?”

Harry laughed, “Calm yourself, Alpha. I have shared a room with the guy for seven years during school and six summers. Besides, I could never mate with Ron.”

Snape nodded his understanding. “He is like a brother.”

Harry shrugged. “That and we disgust each other.”

Snape’s head reared back in shock. “You disgust each other?”

Harry nodded, his head scratching against the carpet. “He cannot be near me when I Cycle and the smell of his come makes me sick. I believe the muggles have a phrase for it. Familiarity breeds contempt.”

Snape raised an eyebrow at him, “I don’t think that’s what they had in mind.”

Harry chuckled and heard Snape’s soft exhale of breath. “So I am not too big for you? I do not hurt you?”

Harry shook his head. “No. You are perfect. I want- Oh.” Disappointment washed over Harry.

Snape’s eyes filled with concern. “What?”

“You are releasing me.”

“Am I?” Harry felt the knot slowly shrinking and Snape eventually slipped from him. “We will move to the bedroom and rest, my Omega, and I will fill you again.” He pressed his lips to Harry’s ear, “You are even more responsive during your Cycle. I enjoy it. Next time I will mark you again and listen to your screams as I empty myself into you and one day I will give you the children you deserve. The children you beg so prettily for.”

Harry felt himself getting wet again. “Alpha.”

“Yes, Omega?”

“How quick can we make it to the bedroom?”

Snape laughed heartily as he rolled from Harry to push himself up and Harry thought it must be the most magical sound he’d ever heard.

 

McGonagall kept him after class on Thursday and told him he could not visit Snape that evening. She had not said anything earlier, as she knew he was in the middle of his Cycle, but he needed his rest, as did her favorite Potion’s professor. Harry quietly mumbled that Snape was his favorite Potion’s professor, as well and he understood. Snape, apparently did not take the news well, as he stormed from the Great Hall in the middle of lunch. Every inch of him screamed to go after his Alpha and offer him the comfort of his body. Hermione’s hand on his arm kept him from leaping from the table and giving their secret away. Dinner that evening was hard, knowing his Alpha was so close but he was unable to go to him. Before, there had been the promise of the night to come. Now, there was nothing. Harry climbed into his cold, empty bed and closed the curtains around him. He drifted in and out of sleep, waking up once to the sounds of soft moans coming from the two Betas in the bed next to him. His body ached for his Alpha and he kicked the covers away. Eventually he pulled himself from bed and grabbed his Charms book before heading down to the Common Room.

He woke to Hermione’s soft words as she pulled the book from his lap. He blinked up at her. “Didn’t work, huh?”

He shook his head. “I am already used to the way he wraps himself around me at night. Blankets cannot warm me the way he does.”

She smiled softly at him. “And when will you admit you have already fallen in love with him?”

He smiled sheepishly. “Outloud? Only when he does.”

She laughed gently. “This doesn’t count?”

He shook his head as he stretched and took his book back. “No, Hermione. You are my conscience. Admitting something to you is no different than admitting something in my own head.”

They stood from the couch. “Oh. So I am only in your head, then.”

“Just because you are in my head, doesn’t mean you aren’t real.” She laughed as they stepped out from behind the fat lady and headed down to breakfast.

“It’s still early, there won’t be many students up yet. I suppose we can call on Dobby and see if he can conjure up some coffee. My father swears by it.”

Harry rolled his eyes up in mock exultation. “That sounds heavenly. Pure manna of the highest order. Cream with lots of sugar.”

She laughed. “You will be on a sugar high all day, Harry.”

“At least I’ll be awake.” They bounded down the stairs, almost knocking over a group of Ravenclaws. “Sorry,” Harry called back, “suffering from sleep deprevation. Trying to get the blood pumping.”

“Caffeine,” yelled two of the sixth years who had most likely lived off the stuff last term.

The rush from the race down the stairs lasted long enough to get Harry to the Gryffindor table. He plopped down and immediately rested his head on his crossed arms. “Hermy, I’m dying. Quick, call the sugar fairies, tell them to pump me full of pure, unadulterated sugar.”

“I do not think that is wise, Mister Potter.” Harry looked up to see his Head of House standing in front of him holding a steaming mug. A guilty look crossed her face. “I may have been a bit presumptive in my demands of your sleeping arrangements, Potter.” Her eyes flickered towards the head table and Harry looked up to see a grumpier than usual potion’s professor, his sour face glaring out at the early risers. “A peace offering,” she held the mug out and Harry took in the sweet smell of cinnamon and coffee. “You are allowed one refill.”

He stood and took the warm mug from her hands and brought it to his nose, inhaling the wonderful scent. “Oh, thank you, Professor.”

“I will not mention it again, provided you promise to rest when not on your Cycle.”

He nodded vigorously. “Yes, Professor. Thank you. Um,” his eyes flicked to Snape, “Will he be okay?”

She shrugged, “At lease it’s Friday. I only feel sorry for his classes.”

“But we’re his classes,” Hermione called despairingly.

Professor McGonagall gave her a sympathetic look before walking off. Harry sat down and sipped at the warm coffee. He closed his eyes and let the caffeine wash over him.

“It’s like she _wants_ Slytherin to win the house cup,” Hermione mumbled as she pushed her food around on her plate. “Taking away the one thing that puts the professor in a good mood the night before our classes. He’ll be taking points left and right.”

Harry took another long sip and held the warm liquid in his mouth, wondering if it was like the plants you could let dissolve under your tongue for quicker entry into the blood stream.

“I just really don’t want to deal with a moody professor today. I’ve already got so many essays to do this weekend and I know he’ll assign another one.”

 He swallowed and took another sip, holding it in his mouth and letting it slide under his tongue. Yes, he thought that might be working.

“Damn, I don’t need this. Maybe you can sneak off real quick and let him fuck you before class?”

Ginny, who had chosen that moment to join them at the table jumped back when the coffee spewed towards her. Harry began to cough and choke on the coffee that had been sucked down his throat while he desperately tried to save the precious brew that was quickly spilling from the overturned mug.

“Oh god, Harry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you were even listening.” The three friends began mopping up the mess.

“I wasn’t,” Harry thundered. “I was trying to enjoy my coffee so I could make it through potions without blowing up the entire school.”

“Rough night, Harry?” Ginny asked sympathetically.

He looked up at his best friend’s sister. “Yeah.” He picked up the mug and eyed it dejectedly. “I wonder how I get that refill?” The cup began to refill. “Oh. Thanks.” He sat back down. “Well, at least I’m awake now.”

He picked at the food Hermione had piled on a plate for him but concentrated mostly on the coffee. Ron and Neville joined them a quarter hour later and the red head finished off Harry’s plate for him while he filled his own. Harry risked several glances at the head table and Snape did not look as though he benefited from any caffeine laden beverages. Not long after Dean and Seamus joined the table Harry stood and pulled at his coffee stained robe, rumpled from the few hours’ kip he’d caught on the couch.

“I’d better go get changed. I don’t think Snape would like it too much if I walked into potions looking like this. Twenty points from Gryffindor for disgraceful school attire, Mister Potter.”

His friends laughed at the joke and Hermione waved her hand. “You’d better get going, Harry. Or it’ll be twenty points for being tardy.”

He nodded and cast one more glance at the head table. He caught Snape’s eye and bowed his head in submissive deferral before hurrying off to change. He took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes before grabbing his school bag and potions book and racing down to the dungeons. He still had five minutes to spare when he rounded the corner and saw Snape glowering down at Ron and Hermione. He looked up and sneered at him before turning to storm into the classroom. His friends turned to look at him and Hermione pushed Ron forward and stepped into the classroom. Harry met Ron halfway down the corridor and the red head pulled him into a small alcove.

“Ron, what’s going on? What did Snape want?”

Ron waved his hand dismissively, “Oh, he was yelling at us about disgraceful Gryffindors making a scene at breakfast. But, listen, Mate, the potion we’re working on today, you can’t have precious metals around it. Before we get started the first thing Snape is going to do is have everyone bring up any jewelry they have on so he can place it in a safe box.”

Harry shrugged. “Okay.”

Ron gave him a significant look. “Mate,” and eyed his chest. Where his ring rested.

Harry’s eyes widened in horror.“Oh, shite.”

“Exactly. Listen, Hermione says I should take it and pretend it’s mine. So when we have to turn our jewelry over I can turn your ring in.” Harry hesitated, it was the first time he would have the ring off for a significant amount of time. He sighed and pulled the necklace over his head and handed it to Ron. He took it and slipped it over his head and stuffed it under his robe. “It feels odd. Like it doesn’t want me.”

Harry nodded and stared at the place his ring had disappeared under Ron’s robe. It felt odd that such a small piece of jewelry had come to mean so much in such a short time. He shook his head clear. “We’d better get in there.”

Ron nodded and they moved out into the corridor. They stepped into the classroom and his eyes immediately went to Snape’s. His eyebrow rose and Harry placed a hand over his chest and looked in Ron’s direction. Snape gave a barely perceptible nod of his head. They slid onto their stools as the Slytherins ambled in.

“Alright, that’s enough talking from you dunderheads,” Snape’s voice echoed around the room and Harry felt his breath catch. “The potion we are making today has a very specific set of ingredients that can cause interesting reactions when exposed to precious metals.” He reached under his desk and brought out a wooden box. He set it on his desk and flipped the lid open. “In order to preserve my lab, if you are wearing ANY jewelry you will bring it up here and place it in this box. I don’t care if you think it is only plastic. It will go in this box. Now.”

Several students scrambled up and began removing rings, watches, and earrings.

“The hair clip, Miss Patil.”

Harry and Ron brought up the rear along with Draco who had simply slid from his stool and sauntered over to the Professor’s desk. Harry flipped his wrist over and unclasped his watch.

“Didn’t know you could afford jewelry, Weasel,” Malfoy sneered. “What? Potter finally buy you an engagement ring?”

“Bugger off, Malfoy,” Harry hissed.

He dropped his watch in the wooden box and waited while Ron removed the necklace from around his neck and dropped it into the box at the same time Malfoy slipped his family ring off. The blond let out a soft gasp and reached for Harry’s ring.

“Oi,” Ron called.

“Put that down,” Harry demanded.

“Hands off the other students jewelry, Malfoy,” Snape said coldly, but Harry could hear the tenseness in his voice.

Malfoy dropped the ring and looked up at Ron in shock. “That’s a bonding ring. How the hell did you get a bonding ring?”

Ron glared at him. “It was given to me. Obviously.”

He turned and walked back to their table. Harry looked longingly at the ring resting in the box. The wooden lid snapped closed and Harry’s eyes jerked up to Snape’s. “Do not worry, Potter. I will keep your watch safe,” he sneered, but his eyes shone with reassurance.

Harry took the cue and went back to his desk. Of course his bonded mate wouldn’t let anything happen to his ring. Harry still felt himself placing a hand over his chest several times over the next two hours. He was relieved when they went to turn their potions in and Snape allowed them to collect their jewelry. He grabbed his watch and watched greedily as Ron picked up the necklace and slipped it over his head. He didn’t tuck it in and Harry watched, mesmerized as the silver glinted in the candle light.

“Who gave you that ring, Weasel?” Harry looked up at Malfoy’s hiss.

“Sod off, Malfoy,” Ron said as he pushed passed the blonde.

“They don’t deserve you,” the Slytherin hissed as they walked off.

Ron shot his two fingers as they rounded the corner and slipped into the small alcove. Hermione appeared in front of them as Ron slipped the necklace off.

“He’s just jealous,” she said.

“He wants the power,” Ron said.

Harry grabbed the chain and slipped it around his neck, stuffing it under his robe. He pressed his hand against his chest, pressing the precious ring against his skin. Ron’s words finally registered. “Power?”

Ron nodded. “That thing radiates with magic. I told you it didn’t like me.” He rubbed at his chest. “I think it tried to burn me. It’s why I didn’t put it back under my robes. No sense hiding it, everyone already saw it.”

“Yes, and it will be all over school by the end of the day that you’re bonded,” Hermione pointed out.

“I never said I was. Just that someone gave me the ring. I didn’t lie,” Ron shrugged.

A shadow fell over them and the trio looked up. Harry’s heart jumped. “If you three are done gossiping, kindly remove yourselves from my corridor.” He lowered his voice, “Dinner in my rooms, Potter. Six O’clock.” He raised his voice again. “This won’t happen again.”

They nodded and Harry pressed his hand to his chest as they scurried from the alcove and headed up to Herbology.

 

Harry was inexplicably nervous. He knew on the surface he really had no reason to be, he and Snape were bonded, his Alpha had already claimed him. But, that was the easy part, wasn't it? He knocked on the now-familiar door five minutes early and was surprised when it swung open quickly. Snape didn't even bother to glance out into the corridor.

"Come in."

Harry stepped past him and waited for the door to close before removing his cloak. He hung it on the hook beside Snape's outer robe and dropped his school bag on the floor beneath it. Snape eyed the bag.

"Schoolwork, Potter?"

Harry ignored the disbelief in the man's voice. "Actually, yes. I know for a fact you have a detention to oversee tomorrow and I thought I might get some work done while you were doing that. I can stay here or go to the classroom with you, whichever you prefer."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "Volunteering to serve detention, Potter? You must be desperate."

"I think you would know if I was desperate, Professor."

Snape's eyes trailed down his body and Harry felt a shiver of excitement. "Yes, I rather think I would. You may work in here. I do not think it a good idea for you to suddenly have a detention with me that the entire school was not already aware of." Harry nodded in agreement. "Are you hungry?" Harry nodded again and Snape motioned to a small table that was covered in dishes. "Have a seat. I had wished to make us dinner tonight but my schedule did not permit it, so the house-elves brought a bit extra up from the kitchens."

Harry sat down and slid his napkin in his lap as he looked up in surprise at Snape. "You cook?"

The man slid into the chair across from him. "Cooking is not much different from potions, Mister Potter. Instructions, Ingredients, mix, add heat, and watch carefully."

Harry laughed and he was pleased to see the curious look on the man's face. "I think it's a little more complicated than that, Professor. Adding too much lemon juice to a marinade won't cause the kitchen to explode and adding a dash of baking soda to counteract the lemon juice won't make my marinade worthless."

The man's eyes raised in surprise. "You know how to cook?"

Harry shrugged, "It was one of my chores. I enjoyed it."

Dark eyes narrowed at him, "And why is it, you have such trouble in my class?"

Harry felt his cheeks flush, "Maybe I was a bit intimidated by the looming figure that tended to watch me constantly with those dark brooding eyes. Very distracting."

"I-" Snape snapped his mouth closed and reached for a bowl of asparagus. He spooned a portion onto Harry's plate before adding some to his own. He set the bowl down and picked up another, spooning stew onto their plates. He set the bowl down with a thud and looked up at Harry. "Are you saying you found me fascinating even back in first year?"

Harry bit his lip to hold back the smile at the man's blush. "Well, you made quite an impression on eleven-year-old me."

Snape picked up his fork and pointed it at Harry. "You thought I was trying to get the Philosopher's stone."

Harry shrugged as he took a bite of the stew. "Of course I thought it was you. But, I suppose if I had been watching Quirrell as close as I'd been watching you, I might have realized it was him."

Snape eyed him warily as he took a bite of asparagus. "I don't understand you, Potter."

Harry smiled brightly up at him. "Isn't that what these weekends are for? To get to know each other. Isn't that why Professor McGonagall is letting us do this? I mean, she doesn't have to allow it, just because we are bonded."

"No, she does not. Are you always this perceptive, Potter? Or is this a recent phenomenon? "

Harry chuckled. "I know you despise coffee. You'll drink it if you absolutely need it, but only black. I know you can't stand Parkinson but her father is a high ranking Death Eater so you can't show it. I know you're secretly impressed with Seamus's pyrotechnic skills."

Snape stared at him as if he were a new species of flobberworm and he wasn't quite sure what to do with him. Harry took a mouthful of stew and enjoyed the savory flavor.

"Everyone thinks your favorite dessert is treacle tart but it's actually cherry pie. You flip the top crust back with your fork and pick through the jelly until you've eaten every last cherry, then you scrape out the jelly with your spoon and eat it all before you even touch the crust. And you won't drink anything until you've eaten the entire slice." Harry gaped at the man across from him. "You always try to see the best in everyone, that's why you didn't give up on Longbottom. And you refuse to be better than Granger because that's her thing."

Harry shot Snape an amused smile. "Is it a contest now?"

Snape glared at him. "I can be observant as well, Potter."

Harry chuckled, "Your observation skills were never in question, Professor."

Snape shoved a forkful of stew into his mouth and glared at Harry. Harry shook his head and dug into his own meal. They ate in silence for several minutes.

"Alpha."

"Yes, Omega?"

Harry bit his lip at the immediate response. "In your quarters, may I address you by your name? I don't feel 'Professor' has any room in here, between us."

Snape studied Harry for several minutes and Harry had to fight the urge to squirm in his chair. "I suppose you are correct, Potter. How would you prefer to address me?"

Harry would like to call him Severus but he doubted the man was ready for that intimacy yet. "If it is okay, I will simply call you Snape, until you are ready to call me Harry."

Snape gave him an odd look. "You do not think I am capable of remembering your name?" Harry bit his lip, unsure how to say the words without seemingly insulting the man. "Speak, Omega," Snape demanded.

Harry winced. "I don't think you are ready to separate me from my father."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. "I have had my cock in your arse. I'd say that's a pretty big distinction."

Harry shook his head. "You have mated with your Omega, Snape. You would never fuck James Potter's son. We are Alpha and Omega, but we are also bonded and _that_ is the relationship I would like to strengthen. You are a wonderful Alpha, but right now, this," he indicated the dinner spread out between them, "is not Alpha and Omega."

"You think you would be here if we weren't Alpha and Omega?"

"I know I wouldn't, that is why I am going to use _that_ relationship to build this one. When I am done with you, you will see Harry Potter, your bonded mate, not your Omega, when you look at me."

Snape blinked and sat back in his chair. "That's it then?" Harry looked at him quizzically. "You are drawing the lines, setting out your battle plan?"

A thoughtful smile crossed Harry's lips. "I suppose I am. I am fighting for our relationship, your heart, a legacy to pass on to our children. The chance to make you mine in more ways than one." Harry reached out and covered Snape's hand with his own. "It doesn't have to be a battle, Snape. You can join me on this- crusade. No one expects us to last. They think we'll get sick of each other in a few weeks, unable to handle each other and decide to only come together the three days of my Cycle when I need you. Help me prove them wrong."

"Is it always you against the world, Potter?"

Harry shrugged., drawing his hand back and picking his fork up, "Only when I think they're wrong."

Snape shook his head. "And if I agree to go through with this, how do you suggest we start?"

Harry held up his forkful of asparagus. "Just like this, Snape. Dinner, talking. You have always given me the courtesy of being honest with me, I will return that gift to the best of my abilities. I know there are some things you cannot tell me, just as there are some questions I will not answer while my friends and I are still your students."

"Such as where you got the gillyweed during the Triwizard tournament?"

Harry smiled impishly up at him. "Of course."

Snape had the house-elves bring them cherry pie for dessert and Harry blushed when he was digging through the red jelly, searching out the cherries and looked up to see Snape watching him.

"My uncle had this cocktail bar and he always kept a little jar of cherries to serve in drinks," Harry explained. "I remember, every time he opened a new jar, Dudley would get the first cherry and I always wondered what was so special about those bright red cherries. Dudley loved them, but they were food, so…"

Snape took a bite of his pie. "You never had one?"

"Oh, no. I wasn't allowed to have those. But I could have cherry pie, sometimes. And cherries are good. I love them. Sometimes they can be a little bitter, that's why I prefer the ones from pies, because they've been sweetened."

Snape nodded thoughtfully as he took another bite of pie. "Maraschino."

Harry furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Maraschino cherries are what they use in cocktails. They are sweetened and dyed a bright red. You've never had one?"

Harry shook his head. "They are different than these?"

He held up his fork to indicate the dark cherry slathered in jelly. Snape nodded. "Vastly."

"Oh. I'd like to try one someday," Harry said meditatively as he eyed the cherry and popped it into his mouth.

"Hmm," was the potions master's only response.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was confused on many fronts.  First and foremost was the situation with the Dark Lord. This was his biggest concern simply because he had not heard from the man in months. They had to have known Potter was at school. Were they waiting on Severus to hand deliver him to the Dark Lord? And surely Lucius had told his master that Severus had claimed a "Beta." The man was too vicious not to spread _that_ little rumor. Which led to his second puzzle. The younger Malfoy had abruptly ended his chase of Severus. Not that this bothered Severus, other than the fact that it worried him the two Malfoys might be plotting something. He had declined the Christmas dinner once more before Draco had headed home, though he got the impression the boy had not cared about his answer, only asked because it was his duty. But the one perplexity that haunted him the most, was Potter.

Where to start with that one? Potter's announcement that he wished to strengthen their bond? The shocking knowledge of the man's shrewdness? Or maybe it was the surprising revelation that Potter had been intrigued by his "greasy" potions professor since the very beginning. The entire dinner that first night had been surprising. Because, in all honesty, he _hadn't_ thought beyond the three days of his Omega's Cycle. The first weekend had been about consummating the bond and Severus claiming his Omega, quickly followed by his Omega's Cycle. By that time he had become accustomed to having his Omega near him. His Omega radiated a warmth that seeped into his bones and warmed him in a way the fires of the dungeon never had. More than that though, his Omega made him smile, filled his empty heart with a sense of peace, a purpose. This was something that was all his and he would protect it at any cost, what's more, he got the feeling those sentiments were returned. He was his Omega's. And hadn't he seen plenty of evidence of his Omega's fierce protectiveness? How many altercations had he broken up between Potter and Draco over something the idiot Malfoy had said about Granger? Hadn't Potter gone after the Weasley chit in the Chamber, simply because she was his best mate's little sister? And there had been the near disaster at the Ministry two years ago, which could have ended badly if Albus hadn't gotten there in time, all because Potter thought Black was in danger. And now that same protectiveness was his, not that he ever intended to test it, but it was nice to know it was there. So he had tentatively "followed" his Omega into "battle," and been figuratively blown away.

Potter did not hold back. He had received permission to spend the day in Hogsmeade the day the other students left to head home for the holidays and had purchased, what seemed to Severus, a new wardrobe. When they met for dinner, Potter wore muggle jeans that hugged his body and a button-down in shades of green that complemented his eyes. Severus suspected Granger had been an insightful aspect of his clothes shopping. When Potter was lounging around Severus's quarters reading or actually working on the essays that had been assigned over the holidays, he wore tees that reminded Severus of what his Omega had done to his once-favorite tee and made him want to reciprocate the gesture. Outside Severus's quarters, the student wore only his school robes, a clear definition that this was his pupil. But clothing was not the only thing Potter had acquired. He often arrived at Severus's quarters with gifts. Bottles of scotch, books, potions ingredients (the gillyweed was handed over with an impish smirk), anything Potter could think he might need or want. Severus had jokingly asked if Potter was trying to buy his affections and the man had simply looked him deeply in the eye and told him no and said these were merely long overdue gifts of friendship. And, _damn_ , Severus had never expected a friend.

And the conversations. Potter hadn't been kidding when he said he wanted to get to know Severus. They had spent so much time comparing their younger home lives, their time as students, Severus was finding it harder and harder to see James Potter when he looked at the man in front of him. Potter admitted he really didn't want to be an auror, he was tired of fighting dark wizards and once he dealt with Voldemort he was done. Severus sheepishly admitted his desire to have a potions shop. There were conversations about the things they would like to do, places they would like to see. Severus told Potter anecdotes about some of his students, forgetting the man was one of them. Potter relayed funny stories about some of the things his friends got up to, forgetting Severus was a teacher and could still take house points. The outside world seemed to melt away when they were together and Severus could forget everything else. The last two weeks had been like a trip through Alice's looking glass and Severus wanted to stay. Unfortunately the students would be returning next week, but they still had this weekend.

Severus was returning from an afternoon spent in the lab when he ran into Minerva.

"Oh, Severus. Excellent. Is-" She paused and looked around the empty corridor.

Severus nodded, answering her unspoken question. "In my Quarters, Minerva. Right this way."

She nodded and followed him to the dungeons. "How are things going in that corner, Severus?" She asked carefully.

He hesitated for a minute before speaking. He knew she was asking as a friend, she had always treated him with respect and a motherly compassion. Every inquiry about his activities was a genuine outpouring of concern. He nodded. "It is going better than I expected. He is quite- persistent in his goal of building a relationship outside our Alpha/Omega bond."

She nodded. "Good for him. He will be good for you, Severus. You need someone to keep you on your toes."

He snorted as they reached his door, he placed his hand over it to activate the ward and they stepped in when the door swung open. Potter was wearing his faded jeans that clung to his body and a dark blue tee that stretched over his shoulders as he reached up to run his fingers over the spines of the books on a high shelf.

"Good, you're back. Binns mentioned a Compendium and Treatise on spells used during the Goblin Rebellion of 1762. Do you have a copy of that or do I- Oh, hello, Professor." Potter smiled brightly at his Head of House as he turned around and saw her.

"Potter," she greeted him. "Enjoying your holiday?"

Severus crossed the room to retrieve the compendium. "It's been lovely. You?"

Severus glanced at him at the wistful tone of his voice.

“Uneventful. Just how I like it. I received an owl from your godfather this morning, Harry.”

Severus clutched the book to his chest and glanced over at Potter. The man had gone pale. “Did you? I wasn’t sure if he was back from his mission. I hadn’t heard from him.” He turned to Severus and smiled but Severus saw the hurt in his green eyes, “Is that it? Thank you, Snape. This will make my essay so much easier.” He took the book and went to sit on the couch. Minerva stepped forward and Potter glanced up at her. “Was there something else you needed, Professor?”

“He and Remus will be here tomorrow, Harry. I thought you might like to know.” She glanced nervously between him and Potter. “I wasn’t sure if you had told them.”

“Of course I told them. I thought my godfather might be happy I found my Alpha, but I wouldn’t know his feelings on the matter as he has not seen fit to write me back. Enjoy your visit with Sirius and Remus, Professor. I’m afraid I have work to get to so, if you’ll excuse me.” He gathered up the book and several papers, Severus wondered if he realized half the papers he had gathered up were yesterday’s _Prophet_ , and rose from the couch. He made his way to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Minerva turned apologetic eyes on Severus. “I’m sorry, Severus. I didn’t know.”

He shook his head. “I didn’t either. I hadn’t even asked if he’d told Black, I don’t think I wanted to know. I should go see if he’s ok.”

She nodded and left his quarters with a sympathetic glance at the closed bedroom door. Severus pulled his robe off as he made his way to the room and tossed the stained garment on the couch. He quietly opened the door to the darkened room and watched the shadowy figure on the bed. He saw the uneven movement of his breathing and sighed. _Damn Black_. Severus moved silently, but of course he wouldn’t be able to sneak up on his Omega. Potter’s hands moved quickly to swipe at his face. Severus lay down and wrapped himself around his Omega, curling his arm around the flat stomach.

“You know, that book really isn’t going to help you much with your essay," he said softly against his Omega's ear. "I’ve got a better book that goes specifically into what spells were created for that particular rebellion. It might even impress Binns.”

Potter turned over to face him and Severus could almost make out the red-rimmed eyes. “Do you? I’ve actually been putting that one off, hoping Hermione had better information.”

Severus ran his fingers through the mussed hair. “Imagine her shock when she discovers you’ve finished all of your essays.”

The watery chuckle clenched at his heart. “You know what I like?”

Severus couldn’t stop the smirk that pulled at his lips. “I know a lot of things you like, Omega.” The man buried his face into Severus’s chest and he could feel the heat from the blush. “But what specifically were you thinking of?”

Potter pressed his nose against Severus’s shirt. “The way you smell when you come back from brewing. The mixture of the different ingredients you've used, the aloe you use to soothe any burns, the harsh smell of the soap you use to wash away any residue, and the way your sweat clings to your skin from standing over the fire.” He inhaled deeply and Severus felt soft lips pressing against his throat. He lifted his chin to allow his Omega more room. The man pressed against him and Severus felt himself growing hard as the familiar tantalizing scent filled his nostrils. Fingers were pulling on the buttons of his jeans and his Omega was rutting against him and pleading as his tongue lapped at his neck. Severus yanked on the man’s shirt and it came off, he pressed his hands to the tanned skin and pressed against the hand that had found its way into his pants. He felt himself growing larger with each stroke of skilled fingers and his Omega was whimpering against him. Severus slid a hand between them and flicked the button of his Omega’s jeans open and pushed them down the man’s hips. The man kicked them off and Severus grabbed him around the waist and flipped them over to press himself against his Omega. He ran open-mouthed kisses along the man’s chest and nipped at a peaked nipple. The man gasped and arched against him.

“Yes. Harder. Mark me, Alpha. Make me yours.”

Severus struggled out of his own jeans and kicked them to the floor before pressing his mouth to the reddened nipple. He suckled on it, pulling it into his mouth as his Omega keened beneath him. His tongue flicked over the sensitive nub as he slid his cock between the slick thighs beneath him and pressed against the leaking hole. His Omega writhed beneath him begging for something only Severus could give him.

“Please. Please, my Alpha.”

Severus bit into the man’s skin and felt his Omega’s cock pulse between them as he arched up with a cry. Severus thrust into the man and his own release was immediate. It wasn’t until the rush of blood began to settle down that he realized the man beneath him was stiff and his face was turned away, his lips silently forming words. No, a single word. Severus leaned closer and heard the soft litany of “sorry sorry sorry.” Severus’s brow furrowed in confusion and he searched his mind for what his Omega had done wrong. He found no answer.

“Omega?” The word was a mere whisper but the man flinched as if he’d been slapped. Severus placed a kiss to the man’s cheek and his lips came away wet and salty. The man squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head.

“Please,” he whispered hoarsely and Severus felt his heart shudder at the sound.

“Omega?” Severus whispered plaintively. Potter continued to shake his head and tears leaked from his eyes. “Potter, look at me.”

Wet lashes fluttered open and Severus looked into broken green eyes. “Please don’t hate me.”

Severus pushed back the urge to pull from Potter’s body and rush across the room to hide from whatever betrayal the man had committed. If he did that, he would hurt his Omega as his knot was still firmly embedded in the man. “What are you talking about, Potter?”

“I didn’t mean to. I thought you were inside me.” His hands clutched at the shirt Severus still wore. “It won’t happen again. I-“

Severus relaxed against the man as he realized what had happened. “Potter,” he cut him off and green eyes looked warily up at him. “Do you think I don’t care about your own pleasure?”

“But I shouldn’t-“

Severus placed a finger over the man’s lips to stop him. “Do you think I don’t know your body? Do you think I cannot tell when you are close? If I had wanted to be in your body when you climaxed I would have been.” He pressed a kiss to Potter’s temple. “I am sorry if I upset you, my Omega. I had wanted to offer you comfort.”

Thin arms wrapped around his neck and Potter shook his head. “No. You were wonderful. I-“ he took a shuddering breath. “Sometimes I am still unsure of my role. I told you before I’m not a very good submissive. I worry too much I will do something wrong and you will tire of me.”

Severus felt himself slip from his Omega but he didn’t move. “Let us make a deal, Potter. I’m the Alpha. Let _me_ do the worrying. If you stumble, we will chalk it up to inexperience and I will correct you.”

Potter chuckled. “Yes, because that has always worked _so_ _well_ in the past.”

Severus nuzzled against his neck. “Perhaps, I have found a new way to teach you that is guaranteed to stay with you, Mister Potter.” He watched as the soft blush spread over the tanned cheeks and Potter averted his eyes. “I like to watch you blush, it reminds me you are still an innocent in so many ways.” The blush deepened and Severus pressed a soft kiss to Potter’s jaw. “Come on. I have a book to find and you have an essay to write.”

Potter sighed and pulled himself up as Severus rose from the bed. “Yes, Professor.”

 

“What is your happiest memory?”

Severus looked up from the newspaper. Potter was studying his from where he’d spent the last hour sprawled on the couch reading. “What?”

“Your happiest memory,” the man repeated.

Severus folded the newspaper up and placed it on the side table. “Why?”

Potter shrugged. “Why not? Maybe I’d like some stories of you to pass on to our children that don’t include you calling me an idiot for almost blowing up the lab.”

“Then do not almost blow up my lab, Potter.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Come on, Snape. Play along.”

He sighed. “Fine.” He thought for several minutes. “That is a tough question to answer, Potter. I have many memories that were my happiest at one time but have since been tainted.”

Potter gave him a bemused look. “Like what?”

“Well, meeting your mother was a pleasant memory, but I have tainted that with my own actions. Receiving my letter to Hogwarts was a joyous occasion at the time, but it lead me to the Death Eaters and the Marauders, not pleasant experiences at all. Turning seventeen and coming into my Alpha inheritance should have been wonderful but I have spent years dodging unwanted advances from Betas.” His eyes had strayed to the fireplace and he looked back at Potter. Green eyes studied him.

“But surely some of the good outweighs some of the bad?” Severus just shrugged and Potter pulled himself up and tucked his feet under him to sit crossed legged. “Well, take my mum, for instance. You two were close and you had some pretty good times, yeah?”

“Yes, but I ended up hurting her,” Severus pointed out.

Potter turned his head to watch the flames in the fireplace and he chewed his bottom lip. “Remus told me once that I’m a lot like my mum, how I can see the good in others. And I think that, if my mum had lived, once she saw that you really _did_ regret the things you had done and were trying to change, she would have forgiven you.”

Severus snorted. “I doubt your father would have allowed that.”

Potter turned and raised his eyebrows. “You don’t like my godfather, do you?”

Severus narrowed his eyes at Potter. “I take back what I said about your observational skills, Potter. They are abysmal.”

Potter laughed and waved his hand. “That was more of rhetorical question.” Severus nodded. “You do not like my godfather and you are even more upset with him after this afternoon, correct?” Severus tried to hide his surprise and merely nodded his head. “Do you think you could stop me from accepting his apology and being a part of his life?”

Severus scoffed, “No. I would not even try to control your actions as long as you do not try to involve me.”

“And you think I am not my mother’s child? That she would not do as she wished, despite my father’s opinion?”

Severus studied Potter, letting his words wash over him and thinking of the things he knew of Lily Evans. She had always refused his apologies because she felt he had no remorse, that he was too dark, too deep in the Death Eaters. She had been right, of course, but by the time he had realized it, she was all but dead, her days numbered. “You think she would have forgiven me?”

Potter nodded his head. “I think, if she had known you had joined the Order back then, she would have secretly been proud of you. I think she would have been happy to know you were my Alpha. I imagine she is grateful now, to know you are taking care of me, have been since I was eleven.”

Severus gave him a grateful smile, “Thank you, Potter. That means a lot to me.”

He shrugged. “Not all your memories have to be bitter, Snape. It’s okay to remember the good times. The first time you made a Patronus. The first potion you brewed successfully. How many times did your potion turn out better that my dad’s or Sirius’? Every single one, I bet.”

Severus chuckled and nodded. “A sure bet, Potter.”

Potter grinned widely at him. “And there’s something I bet you haven’t even considered when you think about the Marauders.”

“Are you about to tell me there is a positive to being bullied by them? Because I don’t see how-“

“Just listen to me.” Severus tightened his lips and nodded. “Have you ever thought about what you did?”

Severus felt the anger bubble up inside of him, “What I did? What about what they did to me? Attacking me three to one. Sometimes four to one.”

“Exactly,” Potter cut him off. “It was always at least two to one, and I’ve seen the memory, I know how Slytherin my father could be in his attacks sometimes, and maybe you didn’t always come out ahead but you took them on. You, Severus Snape, defended yourself against two or more highly intelligent wizards almost on a daily basis.” Potter slid from the couch and crossed over to stand in front of Severus. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Severus. “I’ve seen you duel, it’s amazing, and you got that way because you had to teach yourself how to defend against several wizards at once. No wonder Voldemort wanted you. You, Severus Snape are an amazing man.”

Severus stared down into passionate green eyes, dumbstruck by the words that were coming from his mouth. Harry Potter admired him. It was humbling, to think someone had found something worth being awed over in him. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “You give me too much credit.”

Potter shook his head. “You do not give yourself enough,” he said quietly.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to Potter’s. The kiss was slow and gentle and he was slowly pressed back as Potter slid into his lap and moved over him to rain kisses along his jaw and neck. Potter’s hand slid between them and stroked him through his lounge pants he had slipped on after dinner. Potter’s tongue flicked along his ear, his breath hot as it ghosted across the shell.

“I’m going to turn around and slide down your cock and ride you slowly until you fill me with your seed and your knot is lodged inside me and then I’m going to stroke myself until I come.”

Severus gasped at the image forming in his mind and Potter pulled back to pull his shirt off and tug his pants down. He kicked them off and turned so his back was to Severus. Severus reached up and ran his long fingers down the lithe figure. Potter trembled beneath his touch as he backed up and straddled Severus, tucking his feet into the chair, his heels digging into Severus’s thighs. He turned his head to look at Severus over his shoulder, “Am I wet enough, Alpha?”

Severus trailed his finger down Potter’s back, down the crack at the base of his spine, and between his legs. He slid three fingers into Potter’s dripping hole and the man moaned. He pulled out and grabbed Potter’s hips to guide him onto his cock. He watched in fascination as the hole stretched around his large cock and took him in. Watched as he disappeared inch by inch into his Omega. Potter’s breathing became more ragged the more of Severus he took in and Severus had to restrain himself from thrusting up into the welcoming heat. He finally seated himself completely on Severus and a shudder went through his body. Potter immediately began lifting himself from Severus, his cock sliding from the wet hole, glistening with his Omega’s juices. He made it halfway up before sliding back down. Severus let out a shuddered breath as he slid back in. Potter repeated the action several more times, slow, with no apparent rhythm, moving as he saw fit, sliding up halfway, almost to the tip, or just barely. He was playing a game that was destined to drive Severus crazy, and he was winning. Severus couldn’t focus on watching the erotic scene of his cock sliding in and out of his Omega, so he turned his attention to the body moving over him. That was almost as bad. A naked Potter was a sight to behold. His long torso tapered to a slim waist that jutted out with strong hip bones. Hips meant to carry babies. _His_ babies. Shoulder blades poked out as they supported the toned arms that pushed against the chair to lift the lithe figure. Potter’s hair was just long enough to brush against the nape of his neck when he rested his head back, eyes closed, bottom lip clenched between teeth. Severus could make out a fading bite mark from several days ago on Potter’s shoulder, another just at the small of his back from the night before. The man like to be marked, Severus had actually seen him pout when the marks faded. A hard thrust down and Severus gasped, fingers clenching at Potter’s hips as the man increased his pace. He was riding him hard now, barely making it halfway up his length before slamming down again and again. “Come on, Alpha,” his Omega demanded, “fill me. I want your seed inside me. Give it to me.” Severus gripped the slender hips hard and Potter hissed. “Yes.” He thrust up into the welcoming heat as his Omega gave up any pretense of control and held onto the arms of the chairs. Severus thrust. _So close. So close._ He slammed up into his Omega with a harsh growl and let his seed spill from him. The knot formed immediately and Severus pulled Potter back against him.

“Do it,” he growled. “Make yourself come and let me watch.” Potter grabbed his cock and began to stroke. Severus had one hand in Potter’s hair, the other snaked around his torso, tweaking the sensitive nipple. Potter’s hips were moving against him as he stroked his leaking cock, Severus’s hot breath against his neck.

“Please. Please,” and by now Severus knew what he wanted. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Potter’s neck. “Yes. There. Please, Snape.” He was so shocked by the use of his name he wasn’t paying attention and bit down hard on Potter’s neck. The man roared as his cock spewed its clear contents, there was no sperm mixed in Potter’s ejaculate, his Omega would never father children that way. Severus jerked as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He pulled back to see the bleeding bite mark already bruising and guilt rushed over him.

“Fuck. Let me heal that-“

“No,” Potter jerked away, Severus’s knot the only thing keeping him from moving from the chair.

“It might scar,” Severus pleaded.

Potter put a hand to his neck, the silver bond ring glinting in the firelight. “I don’t care.”

Severus sighed. “Potter, it is in a very conspicuous spot. There will be no hiding that.”

His hand tightened over the mark. “I don’t care. It’s mine.”

Severus laid his head back against the chair back. “I don’t think I will ever understand you, Potter. Most submissives wear a collar when they wish it known they are claimed, but if I were to try to put a collar on you, you would scratch my eyes out. But you willingly wear my mark on your neck, a mark you cannot deny.”

“I would not deny you, if I had a choice,” he replied quietly.

Severus ran a hand down Potter’s arm. “Nor I you. Come. I have released you, let’s go to bed.”

Potter pulled his legs out and made to move off Severus but his knees gave out and he barely caught himself on the chair. Severus sighed and stood, sweeping Potter into his arms. Potter wrapped his arms around Severus’s neck and grinned up at him. “My knight in shining armor. My prince, come to carry me off.” Severus rolled his eyes and carried his Omega to the bedroom. Green eyes widened in mischief. “Ooh. My half-blood Prince.”

“Shut up, Potter,” and he tossed the minx down onto the bed.

Potter giggled as he rolled over and scrambled under the covers.

 

“What is this?”

Severus looked up from the parchment he had been studying when Potter walked out of the room, fresh from his mid-morning shower. He winced slightly at the dark bruise on Potter’s neck but the man ignored him as he looked at the things spread out on the kitchen counter.

“What does it look like?”

Potter studied the items laid out, “It looks like stuff to make a cake.”

“Ten points to Gryffindor, Mister Potter.”

He froze and the two men stared at each other in shock. Potter’s lips slowly lifted in a jubilant smile and Severus spluttered. He held up a finger. “ _That_ does not count.”

Potter shook his head. “Au contraire, Professor. I think you’ll find that it does.”

“If you breathe a word of this, I will hand you over to the Dark Lord myself.”

Potter chuckled and smiled smugly at Severus. “So, what kind of cake are we making, Pro-fess-or?”

Severus rolled his eyes at the drawn out way Potter said his title. “Pineapple upside down cake.”

Potter gave him an odd look. “A what?”

“It is a traditional American cake,” Severus explained.

“How do you make a cake upside down?”

“We will learn together.”

Potter looked at him incredulously, “You’ve never done this?”

“No.”

“And you want to learn with me?” Potter gaped at him.

“Yes.”

Potter eyed the ingredients warily. “If you’re sure.”

“I am,” Severus stated with more confidence than he felt. He had never tried a new recipe around another person before. Anytime he cooked or brewed he always made sure he knew what he was doing.

Potter shrugged. “Okay. But this was your idea.”

“Trust your Alpha, Omega.”

Potter raised his eyebrows in a show of resigned compliance and motioned towards the ingredients, “Whither thou goest, I will go.”

Severus gave him a look of incredulity, “Are you quoting the muggle bible to me?”

“Is that where that’s from?” He pulled a stool over and plopped down on it. “So, why an upside pineapple down cake?”

“Pineapple upside down. Close your eyes and I will show you.” Potter gave him an odd look but closed his eyes. Severus reached for a small jar as he spoke. “As I said before, this is a traditional American cake and besides the aforementioned pineapple it is usually decorated with one other fruit. Open your mouth.” Potter obeyed and Severus reached into the small jar and pulled out a small red fruit and tore the stem off. He popped the small cherry into Potter’s mouth, “Maraschino cherries.”

Potter’s eyes popped open as his lips closed around the sweet fruit. Green orbs darted from the small jar Severus held up to Severus as he chewed and swallowed. “Those are amazing, Snape. Can I have another?”

Severus laughed and pulled out another cherry, leaving the stem on this time. “Only one more until we’ve used what we need for the cake.” He dangled the cherry in front of Potter and the man nipped it, tearing it from the stem. He chewed it slowly, savoring the sweet taste. His eyes popped open and he grinned at Severus.

“Thank you, Severus.” His heart pounded in his chest at the sound of his name on Potter’s lips. Before he could respond, the cherry sweet lips were pressed against his. He pulled back from the quick kiss and cleared his throat.

“We should get this cake done. I’ve invited Minerva for tea and I’d like it cooled for then.”

“Oh, brilliant. I suppose you have a recipe?”

“Of course, Potter.” He picked the parchment up and wagged it at the man. Potter grabbed the paper and read over it.

“Great. I’ll supervise. Grab the brown sugar and butter, Snape. I’ll turn the oven on.”

Severus snatched the paper back. “I don’t think so. I’ll get the brown sugar and butter. Go turn the oven on.”

 

Two hours later, they held their breaths as Severus slowly lifted the pan from the plate and watched as the cake was revealed in all its golden glory. Potter clutched Severus’s arm.

“Oh my god, Snape. That smells delicious. And I did an excellent job placing the cherries.”

Severus snorted. “Yes, the ones that actually made it into the pan.”

Potter beamed at him. “Can we get some more?”

“No. you’ll make yourself sick on them.” Potter pouted and Severus reached up to brush the flour from Potter’s cheek. “How did you even manage to get flour in your hair?”

Potter wrinkled his pert nose. “Probably when you threw the dish towel at me.”

“You shouldn’t have been eating the pineapples,” Severus said loftily.

“They were extras,” Potter pouted indignantly.

“That is not the point.”

“That is exactly the point. You are being difficult today.”

“That is moot.”

“Ugh. I’m going to take a shower before the headmistress gets here.”

“You do that, Potter, and I’ll clean up out here.”

The man smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before scurrying off through the bedroom to the bathroom. Severus shook his head and turned to the messy counter. Potter had definitely gotten more affectionate during their time together over the holiday. He found himself irritated at the thought of the term starting back and not being near Potter for most of the day. He wondered how much longer until the Dark Lord struck? He was ready to move forward with his life, fill Potter’s belly with their children. He wondered how many the man would want. They hadn’t really discussed it but the thought of outdoing the Weasleys sounded wonderfully enticing. Seeing Potter swell with his child again and again. Severus had to pull his mind from _that_ line of thought. He wiped down the counter and put the ingredients away, placing the extra jar of cherries in the cold box. He’d give them to Potter later, when he was feeling extremely generous. Perhaps he should move them to the bedroom… He pulled his hand back when he heard the knock on the door. He glanced at the clock. Minerva was early.

“Just a minute,” he called as he closed the cold box and glanced over the kitchen one more time. He dusted any stray ingredients from his shirt and crossed to open the door for Minerva. His near-smile faded when he saw the two men standing on the other side of the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to speak to you, Snape,” Remus Lupin spoke up quickly. “There’s been a development that I thought you ought to know about.” He looked nervously down the hall. “May we step inside?”

Severus sighed and stepped back, motioning for them to enter. They stepped inside and Lupin cast an odd look at him as he passed by, Black glared at him but kept his mouth shut. Severus kept his own tongue in check in deference to Potter. He closed the door behind them.

“Well?”

“I’ve been spending time with some of the packs, as you know, and there’s a rumor going around that Voldemort plans to go after Harry soon.”

Severus looked at the man skeptically. “I have heard nothing of this. In fact, I have not had contact with the Dark Lord in months.”

Lupin nodded, “I was afraid of that. There is another rumor circulating that one of the Death Eater Alphas has taken a mate without Voldemort’s consent. I’m not sure how many Alphas he has, but I knew you were one and I wondered if it could be-“ His words trailed off at the fury that must show in Severus's eyes.

“You did not tell him?” He hissed between clenched teeth.

He was grateful to see Black flinch. Lupin looked between the two men. “Tell me what?”

Severus was furious. Harry had been waiting to hear from these men in response to his letter and Black hadn’t even told Lupin. “You did not tell your Alpha news of this magnitude? You did not think he wished to know?” He spoke in a deceptively quiet tone.

Lupin turned to Black. “Tell me what? What have you kept from me, Sirius?”

Black’s mouth gaped open as he looked from one Alpha to another. He was saved from answering by the sound of Potter’s voice coming from the bedroom.

“I don’t think it’s fair I ended up with so much flour on me. Next time, I super-“ He froze in the bedroom doorway when he saw the other two men.

Severus watched Lupin’s mind do the math. He looked from Potter to him, inhaled deeply, and Severus watched as his eyes widened in alarm. “Harry,” he said as if awe. “Harry chose you?” Severus nodded tersely. Lupin smiled proudly. “Harry chose a mate.” He turned to Potter. “You chose a mate?” Potter nodded, his face etched with confusion. “Oh, Harry, I’m so happy for-“ Lupin took a step towards him but paused. He turned to Black. “Harry took a mate and you did not see fit to tell me?” Comprehension dawned on Potter’s face.

“I only thought-“ Black sputtered, “He only said it might be Sni-Snape. I wanted to wait until he was sure.”

“You mean you wanted to wait to see if he changed his mind,” Snape said.

A guilty look crossed Black’s face. Lupin growled deep in his throat and Potter scurried around the edge of the room to sidle up to Severus. “You and I have a few things to discuss, Sirius Arcturus.” Potter clutched at his shirt and Severus turned to pull the Omega into his arms. “I can’t believe you would do this to me. Your own Alpha. And about James's son.”

Potter nuzzled into his neck. “He smells angry, Alpha. Is it my fault? Do not let him punish me. Is he going to take me away?” A fierce protectiveness surged through him at his Omega's pitiful pleas.

He ran comforting hands over Potter’s back. “Ssh, Omega. No one will punish you. You are not in trouble.” He felt Potter tremble beneath him as even Severus could smell the anger coming off the werewolf. “Lupin!”

The man paused and looked over at them. He closed his mouth as he took in the trembling form of Severus’s Omega. “Oh, Harry.”

Potter tensed against Severus. “He doesn’t understand yet. Your smell overpowers mine.” He spoke softly in Potter’s ear. “He is a werewolf, Omega, and yes, he is stronger than I am. But he has a chosen mate and does not desire another.” Potter clutched him tighter and an idea occurred to Severus, for the first time he was thankful of Potter’s odd proclivities. “Show him you are taken, claimed. Show him your mark, Omega.”

He felt Potter nod and his eyes went to Lupin’s to convey an unspoken message. Confused, the man merely nodded, promising to remain calm. Potter pulled away slowly and turned to face the werewolf. He turned his head, exposing his neck and the clearly visible bite mark. Lupin bowed his head to show his acceptance.

“What?” Black roared and lunged from the chair. “What the hell did you do to him?”

Potter’s attitude did a complete one-eighty. He stepped in front of Severus and held a hand up to Black. “NO! He’s mine. You can’t have him. He won’t mark you. He only marks me.” Severus suddenly felt like the prized toy at a daycare. “I’m his Omega. He doesn’t need a Beta.”

Severus felt a surge of lust at Potter’s possessiveness. “Stand down, Omega.” He placed his hands on Potter’s shoulders and he felt the man slowly relax.

“Harry,” they looked up at Lupin’s tentative voice. “May I congratulate you on your choice of Alpha?”

He felt Harry ease beneath him. “Remus,” Severus heard the smile in Potter’s voice. The Omega reflexes giving way to Potter’s sense of awareness. Lupin took a careful step forward and looked to Severus. Potter turned green eyes on him and Severus nodded. He released his hold on his Omega and the man closed the distance between them and Lupin gave him a quick hug.

"Are you happy, cub?"

Potter nodded and held up his hand to show the ring. "We had to bond so we could be together, but he is good to me. He takes care of me."

Lupin eyed Severus, "I've no doubt about that."

"And what about that?" Black asked angrily, pointing to Potter's neck. "He's hurt you. No true Alpha would willingly hurt his mate."

Potter scuttled back and Severus reached out to pull the man to him. "I don't think you should talk to him, Black," Severus said coldly. "He is not ready to forgive you yet."

"Forgive me? I am not the one that has scarred him."

"Don't be jealous, Beta," Potter hissed as he stepped forward. "Perhaps if you would let your own Alpha mark you, you would be better behaved."

A look of disgust crossed Black's face. "You _let_ him do that to you?"

"Yes," Potter sneered. "And so many more. Would you like to see? Would you like to see where his fingers have held me down while he-"

"Potter!"

"Harry."

Potter stepped meekly back and bowed his head. Severus grabbed his waist and pulled his Omega against him. He lowered his head to speak in Potter's ear. "I need to speak to Lupin. You will return to the room while the Beta is here and if you behave, I will give you the extra jar of cherries I have hidden."

Potter turned and looked up at him. "You have more?"

"Of course I do. How many times do I have to tell you I am not an idiot? Now, do as you're told, Omega."

He nodded. "Yes, Alpha."

He watched Potter cross to the bedroom and turned to Lupin. "So the Dark Lord knows I have mated and is not happy about it."

Lupin nodded. "I had heard it was to a Beta, though."

So Lucius _hadn't_ been able to keep his mouth shut. "Malfoy never could distinguish between Omega's and those of his own kind. He'll most likely attack here, try to catch us both."

"If he finds out-"

Severus nodded, the man didn't need to finish his sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought a little outside perspective on Harry and Snape's relationship was in order. Also, I really like how the battle scene turned out in this one. Enjoy.

Minerva McGonagall liked her position. It afforded her a certain perspective she might not otherwise have. As Head of Gryffindor House, she was able to get to know her students in a way other professors didn't. As once-Deputy Headmistress and current Headmistress she formed relationships with the other professors and got to know them on a personal level. As a valued member of the Order of the Phoenix she was able to observe the forthcoming war from an enlightened position. As an authority figure, she had seen plenty of Alphas paired with their Betas and the rare few Omegas, but none had surprised her more than Severus Snape and Harry Potter. She had watched the two men try to fight it, exhausting themselves until she had finally stepped in. She had worried about bonding them, but accepted that their instincts had recognized each other before their emotional selves were capable of _that_ particular thought, and had trusted in the Alpha/Omega bond. She had not felt wrong in counseling the two men individually to attempt to make something of their relationship and had thought they had made progress over the holidays. She had seen little of the two men while the students were away and her two forays into Severus's quarters had seemed to indicate they were getting along and her hopes had soared.

Until the students had returned and Severus seemed to retreat back into his cold shell. He sneered, he snarled, he leered, he had not changed. He snapped at Potter, insulted Longbottom and glared at Granger. He still took points willy-nilly from Gryffindor, still disdained anyone not Slytherin, and still looked at his Snakes as if they could do no wrong. Still, there was that incident over the holidays where her house had inexplicably gained ten house points and she'd been unable to figure out who had awarded them. Minerva shook her head and sighed.

Potter had not changed either. He still emitted a falsely care-free air around the students, flitted from table to table (save Slytherin), and disregarded rules. He'd lost house points for cheek, arriving to class late, and hexing Slytherins. He cornered the Order members who had started patrolling the school grounds for information, taken to visiting the sickly Headmaster to offer strategy suggestions, and constantly glanced nervously out the window. Minerva worried about her Lion. Sometimes she despaired of ever figuring those two out.

Several weeks after the students returned from their holiday, she cornered Severus in the staff room.

"Severus," he looked up from stirring his tea and raised that annoying eyebrow. How did Harry put up with him? "How are things with your classes?"

"The usual, Minerva. It is as if they forget everything they learned over the holidays. I swear I had a fifth year screw up a first year potion."

She sighed. She should have expected that answer. She tried again. "And Potter?"

Except the door opened just then and Aurora walked in. "Arrogant as ever. He barely pays attention these days. I'm not sure how he ended up in my N.E.W.T. class."

"He's a bit distracted, Severus."

"We all are, Minerva. He is not so special."

"Potter again, Severus?" Aurora spoke behind her. "At least this is his last year. Then perhaps you will find a new topic. I remember when you used to bemoan Gryffindors in general and very few in particular. I almost miss those days."

"I miss the days when I didn't _have_ students," Severus grumbled before he walked off.

So, she tried Potter. She caught him on the quidditch pitch just after practice.

"Ah, Potter. Walk with me." He strode beside her as they made their way to the castle. "I've just been to see Hagrid. One of the Thestrals has a broken wing."

"Will he be okay?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, yes. Happens all the time. How is the team doing?"

"Really good, Professor. Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance." He grinned brightly at her.

She smiled politely back. "And your studies?"

He shrugged. "I guess they're going okay. Hermione's already got us on a revision schedule."

She nodded as they made their way to the courtyard. "That is very wise of Miss Granger." They walked in silence for a minute before she spoke again.  "Some of the professors have noticed you seem a bit distracted, Potter."

He shrugged, clutching his broom against him. "I have a lot on my mind, Professor. Things have been quiet, you know." He rubbed at his forehead. "It's not like him to block me out."

"We are all concerned with the lack of activity, but you need to concentrate on your studies."

"Believe me, Professor, I am trying. I'm just- on edge, you know. I heard what Remus said. He's coming after me. It's a bit hard to focus with that hanging over my head."

"Have you spoken of this to your mate?"

He gave her an odd look as they stepped into the courtyard and his hand went to his chest, as if feeling for something. "My mate has his own concerns. I have to go, professor. I promised Hermione an hour in the library."

Minerva sighed. For all his open countenance, Minerva forgot how good the boy was at keeping secrets. She made her way to her office and came across Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy in the corridor, facing each other with looks of sheer determination on their faces. Well, this could not be good.

"Mr. Malfoy," both boys turned to face her, "is there a reason you are in the seventh floor corridor?"

He glanced at Weasley before turning back to her. "No, Professor."

The young Malfoy pushed passed Weasley and the red head turned and grabbed his arm. "We are not done, Malfoy."

"Weasley," Minerva warned the Gryffindor and he let go of the blond. Malfoy disappeared down the stairs. "I have just left Potter, he was going to join Miss Granger in the library."

Weasley nodded. "I should join them."

"Mister Weasley." He turned to look at her. "We are about to have a war. Perhaps we should extend a hand of amity to those who might find it hard to determine which side to fight on. One never knows where the tipping point might be."

He lowered his eyes. "Yes, Professor."

She finally broached the subject with Remus after an Order meeting.

"Remus, a word." He nodded at her and they waited for the Headmaster's office to clear out before he approached her.

"Is this about my decision to leave the pack?"

She shook her head. "No. No, I understand. It is too dangerous. Too many of them are neutral and could turn at any moment. They will have to make their decision when the time comes. No I wanted to speak to you about Harry."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes. But-" she hesitated. "Well, I must admit to having some concerns about his current relationship. Things seemed to be going so well over the Christmas holidays, but now they seem a bit distant with each other."

"They have an image to maintain, Minerva. The professor was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve. You know this."

"Yes, I just thought Harry might- soften him a bit."

"Does Harry sleep in his own bed?"

She turned startled eyes on Remus. "Well, no, but-"

"Then things are as they should be, Minerva. Do not judge a relationship by what you only see when they are in public."

She sighed. "You are right, Remus. He did not let any harm come to Harry when the boy was just a student, he will not do so now."

Remus smiled politely at her and left the office. She sat down behind the desk with a sigh. She would just have to trust the bond.

 

Hermione Granger had always felt out of place. Growing up, she had always been bookish and did not make friends easily. She had tried, but it seemed as if the other children had somehow _known_ she wasn’t one of them. She had never understood until the day a bearded old man and a severe looking woman knocked on her door. In a way, it had been a relief. Of course she was different. Of course she didn’t fit in. She didn’t _belong_ here. _She_ was a witch (and not a euphemism for what that little boy had called her the other day). An honest to goodness, magical spells and all, witch. She remembered reading the books the _witch and wizard_ had left her and going to sleep dreaming of ceilings that changed with the weather outside, magical creatures that flew, and a school that muggles couldn’t see. Muggles, what a funny word. When she’d finally boarded the train and seen so many others _just like her_ she had almost cried. And meeting them! _That_ boy had a baby giant spider (Acromantula, she remembered), and _that_ boy had a pet toad (somewhere), and that girl had a broom (that she could fly on). There was the nasty looking boy with blond hair that she vowed to stay away from, and the odd red-head who was trying to cast a spell on his rat (Ugh. She hated rats), and she’d even met _Harry Potter_ , the famous boy she’d read about. (He was in her class!)

And then classes had started and she realized, even in this world, she didn’t quite fit in. Nobody, in either world, it seemed, liked a know-it-all. And not that she _meant_ to be one, but she _knew_ the answer and her mum had always taught her to speak up and share her knowledge. The red-haired rat owner glared at her as if it were her fault he didn’t know the answers and the blonde boy smirked and she hated _him_ even more. Then had come Halloween and she was never quite sure why she did it. _She_ wouldn’t have gotten in trouble for just _being_ in the girl’s bathroom. They were the ones that had trapped the troll and then fought it. But, they had come after her and Ronald had cast that spell and Harry had tried to get her out before the troll got her and she had _lied_ to a teacher and, well, you just can’t _not_ be best friends after something like that. Sometimes she wondered what her life would be like if she’d gone to her room to cry that night instead of the bathroom. Sure, she wouldn’t have a madman after her best friend, but she probably wouldn’t _have_ a best friend.

Which is why, when Harry turned seventeen and his godfather had waved his wand over him for the ever-important test and declared him an Omega, she had gone directly to Flourish and Blotts for a new book. Of course she’d read a little about it several months earlier when Arthur Weasley had proudly pronounced Ron an Alpha, but Ron was Pure Blood  and he knew all about the Alpha inheritance. Harry was the one that would have questions. So she’d read and they’d talked and she’d been there the first day of term when he’d nearly hyperventilated with the news of who his Alpha was. He’d spent days in denial, but she could look at it logically and she could see how much sense it made. Ron had been surprisingly supportive, even if he did make the odd comment about their “greasy potions professor.” She had secretly been glad when Professor McGonagall had demanded they bond, she hated watching Harry suffer through his Cycle each month. Of course she had worried about how Snape would treat Harry; he’d never been very friendly towards him. Okay, he had been downright hostile on occasion. But Harry had seemed calmer when he’d returned the following Monday; calmer and glowing and Hermione knew then what Harry had yet to admit. And she worried about her friend even more. Would the professor break his heart? What if Snape only ever saw him as his Omega, never accepting Harry as _Harry_?

When he had mentioned staying behind for the holidays to spend time with his Alpha she had hoped things might get better between them. But when she returned it looked as if things were still the same. Their professor barely tolerated Harry’s presence in class and constantly sneered at him. Hermione’s heart went out to her friend. Except, he didn’t seem to mind. It was like everything the man said to his student went in one ear and out the other, and every night, Harry donned his cloak and went to his Alpha. It reminded Hermione of a movie she’d seen, and things had not ended well for the woman in _that_ relationship. Ron assured her that Snape’s Alpha inheritance would not allow him to hurt Harry. She wondered if Ron had seen the bruises that sometimes peeked out from under Harry's collar.

She couldn’t keep her mouth shut any longer one Friday at the beginning of February when she felt Snape had been unusually cruel to Harry in class. They had been in the middle of brewing a particularly difficult potion when the professor stormed up to their table and slammed his hand down beside Harry’s cauldron.

“Potter, if you could find your way to break away from your delightful daydream long enough to NOT explode my lad, the other students and myself would consider it a personal favor.”

“I wasn’t daydreaming- sir. I am waiting for my potion to simmer,” Harry retorted.

“And in the meantime, putting the lives of everyone in danger as you ignore the dangerous hiss of your _boiling_ concoction.” Snape banished the brew. “Consider this brew a zero until you have enough thought in that empty head of yours to know the difference between a simmer and a boil.”

“It wasn’t boiling.”

“Twenty points from Gryffindor,” Snape said and Hermione thought she heard a low growl from the man.

“Twenty? That’s-“

“And detention tomorrow. Say goodbye to Hogsmeade, Mister Potter.” Harry crossed his arms and huffed. Hermione eyed her friend and saw the anger in his eyes as he glared at their professor. When class was over, Harry motioned for her to go ahead and she gave him a concerned look before going to wait out in the hall. She waited for several minutes before concern washed over her. What if they had gotten into an argument and Snape had hexed Harry? She stepped forward and pushed the door open slightly. Harry was standing next to the Professor’s desk with Snape standing over him, one hand squeezing Harry’s shoulder and shaking him. “Do not be a brainless idiot, Potter. I won’t allow your arrogance to get us all killed. Do not argue with me. You know what I am capable of.” A shiver of fear raced down Hermione’s spine. “Now go, before you are late to your next class.”

Hermione stepped back and waited for Harry to exit. He had a thoughtful look on his face when he walked out but flashed her quick smile and they headed up to the greenhouse. She watched him cautiously the rest of the day.

“Harry, don’t,” she begged him that evening as he pulled his cloak out of his trunk.

He turned to look at her, brow furrowed in confusion. “Don’t what, Hermione?”

“Don’t go see him,” she pleaded. “Your Cycle was last week, you don’t have to go to him tonight. Or this weekend. Or anytime you don’t want to.”

He stood and stuffed an extra robe into his book bag. “What’s gotten into you, Hermione? I thought you were on my side.”

“I am. I want you to be happy, Harry. But not if he’s hurting you.”

He flinched at her words. “Hurting me? He’s not hurting me, Hermione. He’d never do that.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know you and Ron _say_ that, but I’ve seen what he does to you. How he treats you.”

“What are you talking about, Hermione?”

“This afternoon. He didn’t have to say those awful things to you. Your potion was fine.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Did it ever occur to you that it was planned? That I needed a way out of Hogsmeade this weekend? That he has certain Slytherins watching him and has a role to play?”

“But I heard what he said to you after class, Harry. When there was no one else around. He called you a brainless idiot and arrogant and those aren’t things you say to someone you care about, Harry,” her voice sounding tortured.

He sat on the bed with a sigh and patted the mattress beside him. She went and sat down beside him and he grabbed her hand, clasping it between hers. “He said that because I _was_ being an idiot, Hermione. I didn’t lie about needing an excuse to not go into Hogsmeade. I can’t seem like a coward, hiding here in the castle, knowing Voldemort is out there just waiting. And there _are_ Slytherins watching me. Watching him also. When I sent you out into the hallway I _was_ mad at him. He-“ a faint tinge of pink appeared on Harry’s cheeks and he cleared his throat. “He shouldn’t have taken so many points. After class I said something stupid about confronting Parkinson and he, well, how many times have _you_ told me not to be an idiot? I admit I can be a bit protective and sometimes I forget he can handle himself just fine, probably better than I can.”

She absorbed his story but still felt he was leaving something out. But by the faint pink on his cheeks she wasn’t sure she wanted to know _what_ he was leaving out. “But the bruises, Harry. I see them on your neck all the time. And Ginny’s said she’s seen them on your back after Quidditch practice when you change.”

This time Harry’s cheeks turned bright red and he turned away from her. She squeezed his hand.

“Harry, it’s okay. If he’s hurting you, you can tell me,” she reassured softly.

“He’s not hurting me, Hermione,” he mumbled something and she leaned in.

“What?”

He took a deep breath. “I said, I asked him to do it.”

She recoiled in shock. “You _asked_ him to hit you?”

Harry turned wide eyes on her. “Hit me? Severus has never _hit_ me. He would never.”

“But the bruises…”

“Are bite marks, Hermione. God,” he covered his face with his hands. “I can’t believe I’m admitting this to you,” he mumbled. “I get off when he bites me, okay. Sometimes I can’t come until he does and he won’t-“ Harry made a motion with his hand, “finish, until I do. He tries to be careful where he bites and he never bites very hard unless I ask him to. Beg him, really. Sometimes, the harder he bites the more intense my release is. I-“

Hermione felt her face burning and cut him off. “Okay, Harry. I get it. I don’t need details.”

He blushed deeper. “Sorry.”

“So, everything is okay between you? Really okay?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. I really think we’re getting there, Hermione. Sometimes he even calls me Potter in bed instead of Omega.”

“And do you still call him Alpha?”

He shrugged. “Sometimes. I’ve called him Severus a few times.” He sighed. “I just wish people would stop taking our relationship at face value.”

“We care about you, Harry,” she said, wondering who else had questioned Harry. “But if you say everything is okay, then I believe you."

He smiled at her. “Thanks, Hermione. I’d better get going. He’ll start to worry if I’m late and I don’t want to cause him anymore stress.”

She smiled and shook her head. “You are hopeless.”

He shrugged and tugged the cloak over his head. “Ron’s up to something.”

“Yeah, I know,” she said to the seemingly empty room. “Any idea what it is?”

She crossed the room and opened the door.

“I think so. But, if I’m right, it’s something he’ll have to tell us in his own time. Just go easy on him when he does.”

She furrowed her brow in the direction she thought Harry might be but heard the soft scuffle of his feet further down the stairs. Well, that was fairly cryptic.

 

Severus glanced at the calendar on his desk. Mid-March. Not much longer until the Easter holiday and he could claim Potter’s entire attention for a few days. He had gotten used to the man during their holiday together and now that they only had the nights he had a sort of empty feeling in his chest. There was a tenseness about Potter that Severus knew was due to Lupin’s news over the holiday. It had set them both on edge, more out of concern for the other than themselves. Too often of late, they had argued over Potter’s Gryffindor tendencies to plow forward into unknown danger without a plan. The man was hell-bent on protecting Severus, just as Severus was bound and determined to protect Potter. They were both stubborn as mules and Severus often wondered how they were able to abide each other. He thought back to the night of their bonding and remembered Potter’s words about Minerva and Granger’s bet. He wouldn’t deny the man had sent his life on a roller coaster the last few months, but it was a hell of a ride.

With school back in, Severus was reminded his mate was still a student and some days it was hard to look across the Great Hall and see that wide smile aimed at one of his friends. Not that Severus begrudged Potter his friendships, he just missed that smile. Sometimes he would catch a whiff of Potter’s tantalizing aroma and be reminded of their intense love-making session from those mornings. He felt a certain satisfaction in keeping Potter in bed until the last possible second so the man had to walk around covered in his scent all day, drawing looks of lust from other alphas. He had heard rumors as to who Potter’s mate could be, everyone from Weasley to Malfoy. Severus had to scoff at the last one. As if Potter would allow a Beta to mount him. He was made for an Alpha and Severus fit him perfectly.

He heard the scuffle of feet outside his office door and tossed down his quill. Minerva would kill him if he was late, again, for the day’s quidditch match.  More importantly he needed to attend so he could follow the evening’s discussion with Potter later as the man retold the entire game from his Seeker perspective. Of course, ever the Slytherin, Severus had his own agenda as well. He felt his pulse quicken at the thought of seeing his Omega in his quidditch gear, straddling his broom, as he rode around the pitch, hair blowing in the wind, cheeks flushed from the wind and excitement. He tried to steady his breathing as he made his way up the stairs.

“Good morning, Professor.”

Severus turned to see Draco Malfoy striding beside him. “Mister Malfoy. Attending today’s game?”

“Er, yes. Must keep up with the scores and all that,” he said vaguely.

Severus nodded. “I have not seen you around the common room much these days, Mister Malfoy.”

The boy seemed to stiffen imperceptibly beside him. “I’ve been studying in the library. Less distractions.”

Severus nodded but there was something in the boy’s tone. He nodded politely to the pink haired auror as they passed her on the way to the pitch. “As you should, N.E.W.Ts are just around the corner. Even with everything else going on, your education is still important.”

“Of course, Professor.”

Severus nodded to Draco. “Enjoy the game, Mister Malfoy,” he said when they reached the stands and he turned to go to the Professor’s box. He settled in next to Flitwick and surveyed the pitch, not letting his eyes linger on the Gryffindor dressing room. Soon the doors opened and Lions and Badgers filed out onto the field. He scanned the players and his eyes landed on Potter. His loins tightened at how well the man filled out his uniform and his mind filled with thoughts of Potter beneath him, moaning and pleading to be fucked, writhing as Severus pounded into him. He licked his lips at the memory of the taste of Potter’s skin in his mouth, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh, the thought of Potter’s hole clenching around him as he moaned his orgasm.

A scream startled Severus from his thoughts and Flitwick laughed and clapped him on the back. “Just the whistle, Severus. You’re too wound up these days.”

Except, it wasn’t the whistle that had startled him. He watched as Potter mounted his broom and realized the man had won; his “campaign” had been successful. Because in that minute, watching the red robes billow around Potter, Severus realized something. He, Severus Snape, wanted to fuck Harry James Potter. It didn’t matter that the man was his Omega. It didn’t matter that the man was the son of his rival, godson to his sworn enemy. He had seen what the man had to offer under his robes and Severus _wanted_ it. He remembered the slim back as it moved up and down, riding him. He remembered leaving finger-tip bruises on those slender hips, bite marks on every inch of that back, or close enough. And he wanted to do it again, muttering Harry’s name as he sent the man into orgasm with his bites alone. He wanted to slide into Harry and feel his breath catch when Harry moaned his name. He wanted to bring Harry to completion with his mouth, something he’d never done before, taste him, swallow his seed-less Omega ejaculate and slide into his wet heat and let Harry ride him until the man came with a second, dry orgasm before filling him with his own seed. And god dammit he wanted to fill that belly with his children. Wanted to surround them with tiny dark haired, green eyed babies that babbled _dada_ and _papa_. A little girl with red hair and black eyes that would melt his heart. Twins with un-tamable black hair that rode around on little brooms, chasing tiny golden balls. Severus sighed and pulled himself from his thoughts to focus on the game. He wouldn’t be doing anything to Harry tonight if he couldn’t give a simple play-by-play of today’s game.

Gryffindor won, of course, and the school made its way back to the castle while the teams changed. Severus was already planning the little celebration he had in mind for Harry, a small reward for a job well done. He would of course have to wait his turn. There was dinner to get through and then Harry would have to attend the Gryffindor celebration. After today, they were almost assured the Quidditch cup, with Hufflepuff so far behind in points and Ravenclaw barely ahead of them.

During dinner, Severus watched as the Gryffindor’s celebrated their victory with several of the patrolling auror’s stopping by to clap Harry on the back. He had a long conversation with Kingsley that would have sent Severus into a jealous rage if he hadn’t known for a fact the head auror was a bonded Omega. Lupin was there, beaming a congratulations at Harry, who automatically shot him a look. Severus recalled the full moon had just passed, so of course the werewolf scent would still be strong on him, he gave a slight nod of approval and Harry turned to greet the man. He knew Black was patrolling the grounds as well, as he’d seen the large dog from the quidditch pitch, but the man still had not approached Harry other than a quick halfhearted apology.

Just then, the doors to the Great Hall flew open and Severus was reminded of a Halloween night seven years ago and an escaped troll as a large black dog bounded through the doors. Severus’s heart clenched as the entire school gasped at the sight of the dog turning into a wanted criminal and racing up to the head table. Black reached the head table gasping, and several aurors met him there. Severus didn’t need to hear the words. He knew only one thing would make Black forget and morph in front of every single child between the ages of eleven and eighteen in the wizarding world.

“The Dark Mark has been spotted in Hogsmeade,” he whispered harshly.

Severus looked up, searching for Harry, but the man and his companions were already out the door, he cast one last long look at Severus. Severus nodded. He knew what Harry’s job was, and the trio knew what they had to do. It was up to Dumbledore’s plan now. A hand clutched at Severus’s sleeve and he looked over at Minerva and nodded. She stood and placed her wand to her throat to cast the _Sonorous_. The buzzing of voices died down.

“Students, it is essential that you remain calm at this time. We have just been informed that Voldemort's army is near. It is imperative that we stick to the evacuation plans that your heads of house have explained to you. Any student under the age of seventeen will follow Professors Sprout and Sinistra and the ghosts to the basement. Any student seventeen or older that wishes to remain and fight may do so, if you do not wish to put your life in danger, no one will think less of you. This is not Defense class. This is war.” She turned to the two professors, “Professor.”

The Hufflepuff head of house nodded and stood ushering the students out through the side exit, Prefects leading their charges, followed by the Arithmancy teacher. As soon as the younger students were gone she turned back to the remaining students and looked them over, her eyes lingering longer over the few remaining Slytherins, Draco and his minions not among them. Severus felt a pang in his heart for his Snakes but he knew she wasn’t wrong. “Those of you that remain to fight, know this: This school stands against Voldemort. Those that choose to stand by his side should be prepared to fight for their lives. This is not a game. This is life and death.” There was a loud rumble, like a great earthquake and the remaining students gasped in terror. “He is attacking the wards. We have an hour at most. Prepare to defend our school.” And she strode from the hall. 

 

When Sirius had come bounding into the Great Hall, Remus’s heart had frozen. His eyes watched his mate transform mid-leap and rush to the head table. He had seen Kingsley and Tonks approach Sirius from opposite sides of the Great Hall. He turned, eyes meeting Harry’s and James’s son gave him a terse nod and turned to his closest friends.

“Now, Harry,” Hermione hissed. “We have to go see Professor Dumbledore _now_. If any of the Death Eaters get there first it won’t work.”

“Activate your coin, Hermione,” Ron said, and Remus vaguely wondered what he was talking about but didn’t have time to dwell on it. The trio slipped from the table and Remus heard a whispered “Harry” from the blonde beside him. Minerva stood and began to speak but Remus’s eyes were on Sirius as he approached. They quietly made their way up to the headmaster’s office to open the Floo to the Order headquarters. They stayed there, monitoring the Floo network, Sirius pacing back and forth as they waited for the Order members to step through.

"Where did Harry go, Remus?"

Remus looked up at his mate and he could smell the fear and worry pouring from him. "He went to see Dumbledore. He has his own job to do, Sirius."

The man nibbled on his thumbnail and nodded. "I know. I know… Dammit, I'm such an arse." Remus turned from the fireplace at the vehemence in the man's voice. "I've been such a stubborn arse, haven't I?"

Remus didn't even pretend to not know what Sirius was talking about. "That you have, Padfoot. I suggest letting your godson know the second you see him."

Sirius nodded. And it would have to be the second Sirius saw him, because there may not be a "when this is over." Remus's head jerked up at the loud rumble that echoed around the castle. "The wards," Sirius whispered and Remus nodded. Time was running short.

The Weasleys stepped through first and Molly turned to Remus. "The children?"

"Ron is with Harry, and Ginny went with the younger students to evacuate." She nodded and turned to her husband. "Come, Arthur. We've got a madman to kill."

"That's my mum," Charlie Weasley said with a wide grin and followed his parents.

The twins came through with Mad-Eye. "We got a Patronus about a party," Fred said as they passed through. "We'll just follow the sound of dying Death Eaters, shall we?"

They locked the Floo down just before the wards went down and all hell broke loose. They made their way out of the Headmaster's office and towards the battlements when Kingsley intercepted them.

"Not that way. Outside. The aurors are pushing them towards us, away from Hogsmeade and the children. Minerva has activated the statues, I had no idea," he said with no small amount of awe. They followed the auror down the stairs, the sounds of fighting growing louder. "Harry's somehow contacted his little group of students, we've got people pouring in from all over. We might actually win this thing."

They reached the main entrance and Remus noted a few Death Eaters had made it- no, those were students who had chosen to fight. Remus watched Snape face off with a dark haired girl.

"I knew you were a traitor, Snape," she screamed at him and cast a hex his way.

Snape blocked it and bound her in invisible ropes. "You were always so predictable, Miss Parkinson. Filius, another one for the dungeons." He walked over to the girl and picked up the wand she had dropped and snapped it in half. She gasped in horror. "Pray the Ministry lets you have another one to protect yourself from the Dementors in Azkaban, Miss Parkinson."

He stepped away from the girl and Sirius ran up to him, grabbing his arm. "Snape, please. I'm sorry. If you see Harry, tell him-"

Snape shook off Sirius's hand and snarled at the man, "Don't do anything stupid, Black. Tell him yourself." And the man stalked off, wand swinging as his students fell, bound or petrified, around him.

Remus grabbed Sirius and they headed outside to immediately begin ducking curses and firing off their own. Dirt and debris flew as curses and hexes bounced around them. He lost Sirius almost immediately as he headed towards the quidditch pitch where it looked like an entire quidditch team was flying around on brooms throwing hexes instead of Quaffles. He passed Ronald Weasley clutching at Draco Malfoy's robe. "Why did you come back?" The red head screamed. "I told you to leave. If your father sees you he won't hesitate to kill you. Damn it, Draco."

The blonde raised his wand and shot it over Ron's shoulder and Remus turned to see a masked figure fall. "I'm not a coward, Weasley. I'll fight by your side like I told you I would. I'm not leaving."

"Damn you, Draco," and Remus was nearly floored when the red head pressed his lips to the blonde.

"Not now, Ronald," Remus heard a shrill voice call, "We are in the middle of a war."

Remus turned to see Hermione running towards them. He scanned the surrounding area for Harry. "Where's Harry?" He called to the trio. Hermione shook her head and Remus could see the dried tears on her face.

"He ditched us. Wouldn't tell us Dumbledore's plan. He's going to do something stupid, Remus."

"Of course he is," Draco said, and Remus noticed his hand still clutched at Ron's arm. "It's Potter. Doesn't mean it won't work though. It always works for him. No matter how stupid he is, he always comes out the winner."

The three Gryffindors stared at the blonde as curses flew around them. "Well, he's not wrong," Ron finally said.

There was a great roar from the forest and the four of them turned and watched as a small giant led several large spiders out of the forest and the unlikely allies began attacking masked figures.

"Grawp," Hermione gasped. "And Aragog's children."

Remus had no idea what she was talking about, but at that moment he only cared that they were on their side.

"Weasley," they looked up at the figure hovering over them on a broom.

"Wood," Ron exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"George called. Pay attention," he pointed towards the castle and the small group turned. "We need to get up there."

And they did, because Remus could just barely make out a small coterie of black-robed figures making its way to the front steps, and in the middle was an eerily tall figure trailed by a large snake. Remus ran, knowing, just _knowing_ , wherever Voldemort was, Harry would be there as well. He heard a sharp scream and turned in time to see a girl falling to the ground, a scarred, hulking figure pounced atop her. Memories assaulted him; darkness, blood, pain, years of torture from his own body. He broke away from the group and flung himself at the werewolf, sending them both rolling away from the frightened girl. Remus barely registered her scrambling to her feet and running off as a shrill call of "Lavender" came from the distance. He faced the snarling Greyback and reached into his back pocket. Oh, how he had longed for this night. He slipped the ivory handled knife slowly from its place. How many nights had he and Sirius practiced for this? No spells, no magic, no hand to hand combat he couldn't hope to win, just a quick flick of his wrist and… Remus watched in satisfaction as shock registered on the dying werewolf's face and the half-human fell to the ground, the silver knife burning through him as blood pooled around him. He moved to stand over the bleeding body.

"For all the children who have suffered at your hands." He spat on the man. "Fuck you." And turned back to the castle. Most of the fighting had moved inside and he made his way to join them. He helped those outside finish off the stragglers, sending a bind at the man aiming his wand at Tonk's back. She thanked him and they made their way inside. He watched as Molly stepped between Bellatrix Lestrange and Ginny Weasley. He really shouldn't have been surprised the girl had sneaked back in. He noticed other underage students and pointed them out to Tonks, they focused on helping those students. He tripped over something and looked down to see a pile of brown fabric, he kicked it out of his way and threw a curse at a scarred man that had his wand pointed at a Hufflepuff.  He made his way further into the room, saw Ron and Draco, back to back, throwing curses around them. He stepped over fallen Death Eaters, bound those that were still moving, and scanned the room for Sirius or Harry. He saw Order members fighting alongside students, Aurors beside teachers, House-elves on the backs of Centaurs, and Peeves lobbing what looked like bushes at offending wizards. He finally caught sight of Harry across the room, a wand in each hand and Remus wondered where he had obtained the second one. And in the middle of it all, Voldemort stood like a king, watching the destruction around him. There was a scuffle and Harry was screaming at the villain.

"Fight your own battles, Riddle. You allow others to fight for you while you stand there like a coward. You rule with fear, yet refuse to face your own."

"And you are nothing but a mere child that I will squash like a bug," Voldemort hissed.

"Do your best," Harry hissed and fear swept through Remus as Voldemort lifted his wand. He pushed his way forward. No. Not James's son. Not Lily's child. Not this precious boy that meant so much to so many people.

"No!" Remus turned at the cry to see Snape appear in the doorway, his wand trained on Voldemort. The world seemed to slow and several things happened at once. Remus watched, as if from a tunnel, as Voldemort turned and saw Snape, an evil smile curling his lips. He wasn’t sure how he was able to hear the snake-like man speak, maybe his wolf senses were still strong, maybe the man had a _Sonorous_ on him, maybe that horrible voice echoed through their heads, because several others seemed to turn at his words as well.

“Severusss, my once trusted companion. You Ssshould not have gone againssst my wishesss. But where issss your mate now? Hasss he left you to my mercccy? Doesss he not realize I have no mercccy?” He pointed his wand at the ex-Death Eater and a green light shot from the tip. And then Harry was there, pushing Snape out of the way and the green light collided with the Chosen One. The entire hall seemed to freeze as Harry fell back against Snape and the two men collapsed to the ground.

A heart-wrenching scream so profoundly earth shattering echoed around the hall and ripped through Remus’s already shredding heart that he knew at once who had made that sound amidst all the other cries of horror. He turned to see Sirius striding through the hall, tears leaving tracks in the dirt on his face, a silver sword in his hand, slicing through Death Eaters as he made his way towards the monster that had finally succeeded in killing his godson. A hideous laugh echoed in the hall as Voldemort watched the avenging angel approach.

“You think to defeat me, blood traitor? When even the great Harry Potter has failed?” Remus tried to call out a warning as he saw the large snake approaching his mate but his voice would not work. He watched as the snake reared back and lunged forward. But Sirius had always had a way with knives and a sword was nothing but a large knife. Voldemort’s laughter faded as the snake’s head separated from its body. “Nooo. What have you done?”

“Destroyed you,” and the entire hall turned at the hate-filled voice to see Snape standing over Harry’s body, his wand pointed at his once-master and Remus was reminded of the many times that wand had been pointed at the four of them. Snape; cold, stoic, hardened, sneered at the last remaining piece of Voldemort and spoke calmly, as if instructing his students is a casual jelly-legs jinx, “For Harry and Lily, you heartless son of a bitch. _Avada_ _Kedavra_.”

And before a single soul (Or piece of soul, in Voldemort’s case) could react, the snake-like man crumpled to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

There were whispers and the swish of fabric as people moved around. The familiar smell of antiseptic assaulted his nostrils confirming his suspicions that he was in Madame Pomfrey's domain once again. He tried to remember what had put him here this time. He thought he remembered winning the quidditch game, so it couldn't have been another bludger. All his limbs felt intact and nothing really ached. There was a dull throb throughout his entire body, though. Maybe he had fallen. He thought hard, trying to think of the last clear memory he had. There had been the game, which they had clearly won. Then dinner with Kingsley and Tonks and Remus congratulating him and Padfoot had shown up. Wait. Why had Sirius been there? Shouldn't he have been patrolling? Oh, god! There had been Padfoot and then Sirius striding up to McGonagall at the head table. He and Ron and Hermione had sneaked out to get to Dumbledore's chambers before the Death Eaters could breach the wards. Hermione had activated the D.A. coin on the way up. By the time they made it to Dumbledore's chambers the wizened old wizard had already succumbed to the wretched curse. Harry took the elder wand from the dead man's hand and grabbed the snitch from the table, pressing his lips to the cold metal to retrieve the stone. Loosing Hermione and Ron had been easier than he'd thought, once they'd retrieved his cloak. They'd been on alert for Death Eaters and hadn't even seen him sneak into an alcove to slip the cloak on. Hermione had noticed first and the two called for him, checking alcoves and hidden passages. She'd _Accioed_ for the cloak, but Harry was in possession of all the Deathly Hallows now and they answered to none but him. He'd sneaked around them, Hermione's screams for him to come back echoing in his ears. He had done his best to help those around him as he made his way through the castle after speaking to his parents. He'd gone outside to find Riddle but the man was elusive. He'd seen Remus and Sirius rush outside on Kingsley's heels and immediately get separated. He followed his godfather as he threw curses, ducked falling debris, and screamed out vile words to masked strangers. Harry had cast a _Protego_ more than once at his godfather's back. He watched Grawp emerge with a multitude of Aragog's children and finally caught sight of Riddle and Nagini making their way to the castle. He doubled back, around to the clock tower courtyard and sped back up to the Headmaster's office. _The hat.The hat_. The hat would give him the sword. He was a true child of Gryffindor, after all. He had grabbed the hat and raced back to the Great Hall. Someone knocked against him and he dropped the hat, it was lost in a scuffle of feet and Harry felt the cloak slip from him as he fought his way after it. He heard Molly's scream and glanced up to see her step between Bellatrix and Ginny. No, not Gin. He raced over to her, throwing a _Protego_ over the girl as Molly cursed Bellatrix and the witch went down. Harry skidded to a stop and gaped at the fierce woman who had always shown him a mother's caring love, and now he understood how his mother could so easily step between an evil madman and her precious child without a care for herself. Around him the war had raged on and he was yelling at Riddle and then Severus had appeared and-

"Severus!" Harry bolted up and scanned the stark white room. Just as quickly he was pressed back down and someone was over him whispering his name as soft lips moved over his face. Harry clutched at the robes of his Alpha as he was pressed into the mattress. Fingers moved through his hair, clutched at his face.

"Harry. My Harry." Severus whispered against him and Harry felt himself begin to relax.

"Did we win?" He asked softly against Severus's neck.

"Yes, I killed the bastard. Sirius got the snake, the real snake, and I got the bastard. I thought I'd lost you."

"How long was I out?" Harry gasped between kisses.

"Two days." Severus pressed his lips to Harry's and kissed him hard. Harry pressed his tongue against Severus's and arched up into him. He needed this. Needed his Alpha. He grabbed at the man's robes.

"Mister Potter! Professor Snape! Control yourselves."

Severus froze over him and slowly pulled back before sliding off the bed. He straightened his robes and looked up at the mediwitch. "Potter is awake, Poppy. I was just about to come get you."

She glanced between them and her lips tightened in disapproval. Harry blushed as she spoke. "I see that. Perhaps I might run a diagnostic on my patient before you maul him again, Mister Snape." Severus moved back and Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Harry. Harry waited impatiently for her to finish. "How to you feel, Mister Potter?"

"My entire body feels like I was knocked from my broom."

She hummed and eyed him, "Possibly a side effect of the killing curse. I wouldn't know. I've never treated anyone that's survived it before." Harry blushed and his eyes met the severe look from his Alpha. Ah, yes. He _had_ jumped in front of that curse hadn't he?

"Guess Riddle's just really bad at that particular spell."

"Oh, Harry, that was a horrible joke." He looked up to see his two best friends standing there.

"Hermione. Ron. You're okay."

Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Harry. "Of course we are." She pulled back and grabbed the pillow from under him and smacked him across the head with it. "No thanks to you, you idiot. What the hell were you thinking, running off like that?"

"Miss Granger, please refrain from beating my mate back into a coma." Harry cast a smug smile at his friend. "I reserve that right for myself." He turned to gape at Severus.

Harry heard a soft chuckle and turned to Ron. "You gonna hit me too?"

Ron shook his head, "Nah, mate. No promises from the rest of the family though."

Harry frowned and looked at the people around him. "How many did we lose?"

Severus answered with a shake of his head. "A few aurors, Mundungus, Mad-Eye. Dumbledore is gone, but I think you already knew that." Harry nodded solemnly. "Your godfather and the werewolf are fine." Harry felt the knot in his chest ease.

"We're all okay," Ron put in.

"And your mate?" Harry asked.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded. "He's with my dad and Charlie."

"Your mate?" Severus said, "How long have you had a mate, Mister Weasley?"

Harry turned to Severus and smiled smugly. "You mean I knew something you didn't?"

Severus glared at him. "Do not be impertinent, Mister Potter."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of voices.

"Well, I don't know why I even have visiting hours with you people coming in when you jolly well feel like it. I have patients that need rest, Mr. Black," the matron squealed.

Harry watched as his godfather pushed the doors open and strode into the room. He paused when he saw Harry sitting up, then crossed quickly and stopped beside Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Forgive me, Harry. I was an immature jerk who couldn't see past youthful prejudices. All that matters is your happiness."

Harry blinked back the tears and held his arms up to his godfather. Sirius lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Thank you," Harry whispered gruffly.

They hugged for several minutes before Sirius pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed. Remus stepped forward to greet Harry and already had him in a hug before he even thought to get permission from his Alpha. Harry shrugged mentally. Remus was like his father, Severus would have to accept it. Still, when Remus pulled away, Harry sent a timid look Severus's way. The man was barely paying attention to him, his focus on the tall auror in front of him. Kingsley smiled over at him.

"Harry, glad to see you awake. Too bad you slept through the war, the professor here put on quite the final act," Kingsley laughed and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder. Harry frowned at the man, his words fading to the background as his focus was on the hand that moved over his Alpha's shoulder.

"He doesn't need a mate," Harry said, cutting the man off.

"What?" The tall auror blinked blankly at him.

Harry pulled his eyes up to meet the other Omega's. "He doesn't need you. He has a mate."

"Kingsley, I'd move your hand and step away from Professor Snape," Sirius said quietly.

The man obeyed but Harry kept his eyes on him until his head was forced to turn and he met black eyes. "He is bonded." Harry glanced at Kingsley and back to his Alpha.

"You are mine."

Severus nodded. "Yes. Do you need reminding?"

"Yes," Harry answered without thinking and blushed as his own words registered.

Severus placed a small kiss next to Harry's ear. "Later."

Harry shivered at the promise in that whisper and nodded his head.

"Now that you have all assured yourselves that the Boy Who Lived still lives, do you mind if my patient gets some rest?" Madame Pomfrey's stern voice broke through and Harry looked up.

The others nodded and said their goodbyes with promises to come back in the morning. Harry kept an eye on the other Omega and one hand on Severus's robe through it all. Finally, Severus was the only one left and Harry clutched at his robe.

"Don't leave me."

The mediwitch snorted. "He has barely left your side, Mister Potter. I doubt he will start now. I will see about dinner for you two, please refrain yourselves from making another scene." Harry felt himself blush as she turned to go.

Severus sat on the edge of his bed and Harry scooted over to give him room. Severus reached out and pushed a strand of hair back. "Your scar is fading. Not as much as mine, though." He held out his arm and pulled his sleeve back to show skin nearly white save a black fuzzy area that resembled a fading bruise.

"So he's really gone?"

Severus nodded. "I used the Elder wand. When we fell, I dropped mine and grabbed the first one I could find. It recognized me as your mate, I had no problem casting the final curse."

"I'm sorry, Severus. I-"

"Hush. Do not apologize and do not tell me a lie. We both know you were prepared to die that night. That was Albus's plan wasn't it?" Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Were you going to tell me? Obviously not."

"Would you have let me?"

Severus sighed. "No."

That sat watching each other in silence.

"You called me Harry earlier."

Severus Hmphed and turned to survey the room. "A delusional response from lack of sleep to which I will take care not to repeat. You heard Poppy. I have been by your side since the battle ended."

"You could go get some sleep now. I'm fine."

Severus turned dark eyes on him. "And you imagine either of us will sleep well if I return to my chambers?"

Harry shrugged.

"You called me Severus."

Harry smirked at him. "A delusional response from too much sleep which I will take care to repeat. Often."

Severus reached a hand up and cupped his cheek, Harry leaned into the touch and rubbed his cheek against the cool palm. "Harry."

Harry turned his head and pressed a kiss to the callused palm. "Severus."

Harry's breath caught as the man leaned closer. His eyes fluttered closed.

"Dinner! Is here." Harry's eyes popped open.

Severus pulled back and turned to the matron. "Thank you, Poppy. Perfect timing. I'm afraid Mister Potter is about to pass out from lack of nutrition."

Harry rolled his eyes as the man moved off the bed. Madame Pomfrey placed the tray of food between them and Harry realized he _was_ starving. She stuck a finger in his face and he jerked back to look at her. "I will allow him to stay the night, provided he sleeps in a separate bed and nothing happens. I have recovering patients." She pointed to the other occupied beds around the room. "Behave and I will release you tomorrow and your Alpha may lock you in his chambers for a fortnight for all I care."

Harry swallowed and nodded. Two weeks in Severus's chambers. Just the two of them.

"Stop that line of thought right this second, Mister Potter," Severus hissed in his ear. "At this point, if you excite my inner Alpha, I will have no control over him."

Harry nodded and turned his attention to the food in front of him.

"How bad is the school? Did they get all the students out?" He asked after a few bites.

"One question at a time, Potter. The school has seen better days but it shouldn't take much to fix it if we have enough help. Minerva has closed the school until after the Easter holiday. She seems to think we can have to worst of it repaired by then. Most of the students were evacuated successfully. Some chose to return."

Harry nodded. "I saw Ginny. What about your Snakes? How many will not be returning after Easter?"

Severus lifted a forkful of roasted chicken to his mouth and chewed contemplatively. "We tried to save as many as we could. Some are still imprisoned in the dungeons while the Ministry sorts out what to do with them."

"In the dungeons? You mean like an actual Medieval castle dungeon? With prison cells and everything?"

Severus sighed. "This _is_ a castle, Mister Potter. Yes, we bound as many students as we could and removed their wands before placing them in the cells. The ghosts are taking turns keeping an eye on them."

A memory suddenly flashed in Harry's mind and he gasped. Just outside the Great Hall broken sticks had littered the floor. "You snapped their wands."

Severus nodded sadly. "Times of war, Mister Potter, call for drastic measures. We could not risk the lives of the students who were fighting to preserve the school. Nor could we leave a bunch of working wands lying about. If they are found innocent, they will be allowed to purchase new wands. If not," he shrugged, "well, they do not need wands in Azkaban."

Harry's mouth suddenly felt dry. He couldn't imagine losing your ability to do magic at such a young age. Most of them had probably never even done anything but accidental magic outside Hogwarts. "Is there anything we can do for them?"

"Don't" Severus said harshly. "They made their decision, Mister Potter. They made their choices, just as you did. Just as Miss Granger, the Misters Weasley, Longbottom, Mr.Creevey."

"Colin? Did he come back then?"

Severus nodded but the set of his mouth told Harry all he needed to know. He leaned back against the pillow. "Oh. You didn't mention we had lost any students."

"I did not wish to upset you, as I knew you would feel responsible."

"I feel responsible for the whole damn thing, Severus."

"Ah, because as a mere child of fifteen months you were unable to defeat one of the greatest wizards. Yes, I can see how this must all come to rest on your shoulders."

Harry glared at Severus. "Severus, stop-"

"No. You stop, Harry. You are seventeen, barely an adult and you have been facing the Dark Lord down like clockwork since you were eleven. He targeted _you_. He made _you_ the 'Chosen One.' You did not ask for any of this." Severus studied him for several seconds. "Have you ever been to a fair?"

Harry gave him an odd look. "A what?"

"A fair. A carnival. An amusement park. Have you ever been?"

"I went to the zoo once," Harry answered, wondering what Severus was getting at.

He snorted. "The epitome of your so called child hood, Potter. 'I went to the zoo once.' Do you know, I bet even Mister Weasley has been to a muggle fair."

"That hasn't got anything to do with Riddle. That was the Dursleys."

"And why do you suppose you were with the Dursleys? If Albus hadn't had to enact the blood wards, where do you think orphan wizards go, Harry?" Harry open and closed his mouth, searching for an answer. He had always assumed they went to orphanages. Riddle had been in an orphanage. But then again, Riddle had been an unwanted orphan that no one had known about. "Orphan wizarding children are fostered out to wizarding families so they can be raised among their own kind. Not left to the mercies of muggle orphanages that call them devils and attempt to drown them in Holy water because of a bit of accidental magic. There were any number of families willing to raise you if it hadn't been for the blood wards. Lupin's own parents offered, I know. Marleen, you don't know her, she moved to Canada after Lily's death, she was a close friend of your mother's. She offered to take you in. The point is, Harry, you could have been raised in the wizarding world, among your own kind, with wizarding friends. The Dark Lord took your childhood from you the moment he learned of your existence. None of this was your fault, so stop blaming yourself. Every death can be placed completely and wholly on the Dark Lord’s shoulders.”

Harry stabbed his fork at the chicken and pushed it around the plate as he thought over Severus’ words. The guilt was hard to let go. The thought that he should have done something sooner. But why had it been up to him? A child. Why hadn’t the other adults stepped in, done something? He looked up at Severus. There _had_ been one adult who had always tried to step in. His heart swelled with- Harry looked down at his food. “I guess you’re right. I never thought of it like that.”

“Of course I’m right, Mister Potter. Now eat.”

Severus transfigured the chair into a small couch and stretched out beside Harry after Madame Pomfrey had removed their dinner tray and put up privacy screens around Harry’s bed with a significant look at the two men.

“Did they capture all the Death Eaters?” Harry asked softly.

“There were none to capture. Other than the students we have below. There may be more out there, hiding. I saw Luicus Malfoy’s body but I never saw Draco. I don’t know if he came back to fight or-“

He glanced over at Severus. “Didn’t you hear Ron? He’s with Mr. Weasley.”

Severus lifted his head to stare incredulously at Harry. “Draco is Weasley’s mate?”

Harry nodded. “Of course he is.”

“Of course- You sound as if it were a foregone conclusion.”

“Wasn’t it?” Harry felt the food getting heavy in his stomach.

“They hate each other.”

“And how many people said the same thing about us?” He asked on a yawn.

“Perhaps, I am delusional with lack of sleep.”

Harry smiled softly as he curled on his side. “Sleep, My Alpha, I don’t plan on us getting much tomorrow night.”

Harry drifted off to the sound of a soft chuckle.

 

The next day was spent in a whirl of visitors. Hermione, Ron and Draco came in on their way to breakfast while Harry and Severus were eating toast and oatmeal. Harry smiled at them as they walked up and gave a small wave. Hermione stepped forward and gave him a hug, followed by Ron. Harry ignored the glaring look Draco sent his way and complained about the oatmeal.

“It has no flavor. Shouldn’t a war hero get oatmeal with flavor?”

“I added butter, Potter. Hush up.”

Harry crinkled his nose at the professor who had gone back to his own toast.

“I died.”

“You did not die, Potter. Stop whining.”

“I took the killing curse for you.”

Severus glared at him. “And we will discuss that later.”

Harry blushed and turned back to Hermione. “Have you contacted your parents?”

She nodded. “I sent an owl a few days ago and I heard back from them yesterday. They didn’t really know what was going on so,” she shrugged and Harry understood.

“Mum said she would be by later this morning,” Ron warned.

Harry gulped and turned to Severus. “Can I be quarantined? “

“No. You will take your punishment like a man.”

“But I’m just a boy,” he whined.

Severus rolled his eyes but Harry swore he heard the man mumble something that sounded suspiciously like “god I hope not. That’s illegal.”

“So it’s true then,”  Malfoy finally spoke and Harry looked up at him. His eyes swung between Harry and Severus. “And the bonding ring, it’s really yours?”

Harry reached into his robe and pulled out the familiar chain from where he’d placed it after his shower that morning. Malfoy’s eyes went to Severus and the man pulled his chain out as well.

“I told you it wasn’t mine.” Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

Malfoy turned to him. “I asked you that day and you said it _was_ yours.”

“I did not. I said it was given to me. And it was. Harry gave it to me to hold during class.”

Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest, “You’re such a prat, Weasley.”

Ron chuckled and Hermione snorted.

“How long has this been going on?” Severus asked, motioning to the two of them.

Ron shrugged. “I claimed him over Christmas.”

Malfoy snorted. “You attacked me.”

Ron turned to glare at the man. “I did not here you complaining.” Malfoy blushed a deep red.

“If either of you had bothered to inform your head of house, we could have made accommodations.”

Malfoy gaped at Severus. “You specifically said you would in no way accommodate a Beta. I remember. You took all the seventh years aside and said don’t even think about it.”

Severus nodded. “I did and it’s true. We do not accommodate Betas.” He nodded toward Ron. “But _he_ is an Alpha. Which we do accommodate. Mr. Weasley, talk to your head of house. I imagine you will very soon have a vacant bed in your dorm.”

Harry turned wide eyes on Severus, his heart leaping in his chest. “Really?”

Severus nodded. “There is no reason to hide it any longer.”

Harry felt like leaping for joy. “Does this mean you’ll stop calling me a dunderhead in public?”

“No.”

Harry shrugged. “Fair enough. But, since we aren’t hiding anymore, every time you do I’m going to kiss you.”

Severus looked horrified. “You most certainly will not, Potter.”

Harry smiled smugly and sat back against his pillows. His friends left shortly after that and Harry and Severus finished their own breakfasts, Harry shooting smug looks at his mate every so often. Madam Pomfrey came to run another diagnostic, Professor McGonagall at her side. She spent a few minutes talking to Severus as they discussed moving Harry’s things, Harry sat back and let his Alpha handle it. The Headmistress did not seem surprised when informed of Ron’s choice of mate. “I became suspicious several months ago, honestly. I kept finding Mr. Malfoy wondering the seventh floor corridor.”

Harry’s other roommates arrived after breakfast, Luna Lovegood in tow. She handed a bundle of fabric over to Harry, “I found this after the battle, Harry. I thought you might want it back.”

“Thank you, Luna.” Harry took his cloak and pushed it under his pillow. They were soon ushered out as more people came, students, teachers, aurors, the visitors were like a carousel, making Harry dizzy. A gaggle of red heads finally appeared and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Molly wrapped her arms around him. Arthur greeted Severus with a firm handshake and the two men talked while Harry visited with the twins and Molly and Bill. Charlie stalked in a few minutes later and a surge of intense dislike washed over Harry. Unsure why he would feel that way towards a man that had treated Harry like a little brother, Harry tried to push it down as he talked to the man. Ron and Draco appeared and Molly started fussing over Malfoy and Ron was talking to the twins about something Oliver Wood had said earlier, but Harry wasn’t really paying attention, his attention was surreptitiously focused on the Dragon tamer. He stepped over to speak to his father and Severus said something that caused the man to laugh and he placed a hand on Severus’s arm. Harry smelled the rush of lust that oozed off the man as he eyed Severus.

“Harry, no.”

Charlie was on the floor, Harry on top of him, pinning him down as he growled at the red head. Ron was pulling on him, urging him to get up. Harry ignored him.

“Mine,” he growled. “Not yours. Mine. Mine. Mine. You keep your filthy hands off him, you dirty dragon tamer.”

“Potter!”

Harry turned to his Alpha and leapt off the home-wrecker. He grabbed his Alpha and pressed him against the wall. “Tell him you’re mine. Tell him.”

Severus looked over Harry’s shoulder. “Mr. Weasley, I’m afraid you will have to find another Alpha to lust after. Clearly I am taken.” He looked back at Harry. “Better?”

“No.” Harry pressed him against the wall and covered his mouth with his, pushing his tongue into the welcome heat of his Alpha. The kiss was hard, bruising, his lips would be swollen, a thrill shot through him. He felt fingers digging into him and the tension in his body eased slightly. He was pushed back and dark eyes stared deeply into his.

“I see the emotions of the last few days have finally caught up with you, Potter. Poppy,” Severus called, not taking his eyes from Harry’s, “I think you have done everything you can for Mister Potter. Perhaps it is time for me to take him to our quarters to rest.”

“Yes,” the matron’s voice sounded behind Harry, “He does seem a bit on edge, Mister Snape. Perhaps a little quiet time without the distraction of others will be beneficial in his recovery.”

Severus nodded. “You will make your way to our chambers, Potter, and ignore everything else around you. Understood?” Harry nodded and bit his lip, unsure how angry his Alpha was. He knew he should not have acted like that but, well, in short, he _needed_ his Alpha. “Ronald, you may gather Mister Potter’s things and put them in his trunk. I believe a house elf will be moving his things in the morning.”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Now apologize to Mr. Weasley for attacking him.”

Harry turned to glare at the man sitting on a nearby bed. “So sorry you couldn’t keep your wondering hands to yourself, Beta, and I had to warn you off my Alpha.”

“Potter.”

Harry heard several soft snickers as he turned and left the hospital. He didn’t need to turn to know Severus was following him down to the dungeons. He stopped when he reached Severus’s door.

“Place your hand on the door, Potter. You have been keyed in.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise and placed his hand against the door and it swung open. He turned around and flashed a smile at Severus. Severus merely glared at him. Harry chuckled and stepped into _their_ quarters. He couldn’t wait until his stuff was moved in and it would really be his home. He started at the soft growl in his ear.

“If you are done daydreaming, I did not exactly bring you here to rest.” A rush of want and desire shot through Harry and he could hear the smile in Severus’s voice. “That’s better.” Severus grabbed his hips and pulled him back against his Alpha’s growing erection. “Now, get to the bed.”

Harry pulled from Severus’s grip and quickly crossed the room, undoing the buttons on his robe as he walked. The robe slid to the floor as he reached the bed and Severus tugged his pants down. Harry had never been more glad of Madame Pomfrey’s edict of no muggle clothes under hospital robes.

“On your stomach,” Severus ordered and another rush of desire shot through him. He climbed on the bed and turned to watch Severus shed the last of his clothes before moving over him, straddling his hips, the long thick cock sliding along his arse. Severus’s lips pressed against Harry’s neck and he shivered. “I’ve been wanting to do this since that damn quidditch game.” His lips moved over Harry’s back, leaving a trail of fire on his skin. Harry clutched at the pillow beneath him as the soft kisses tortured him. Severus kissed his way down Harry’s spine then back up and over his shoulder before moving back to the nape of his neck. Harry shivered as Severus ran his tongue over the sensitive skin. And then Harry felt the painful pleasure as Severus sank his teeth lightly into Harry’s shoulder. He bucked beneath the man.

“Severus.” He couldn’t catch his breath, could do nothing but writhe beneath his Alpha as the man continued to bite his way down Harry’s back. Every nip of teeth on skin sent a fresh surge of desire through Harry. Severus bit along his shoulder, down his side, across the small of his back, back up the other side. Harry writhed, pressing his cock against the mattress, arching his arse up against Severus’s hard cock, he didn’t know which he wanted more. “Oh, please, Severus. Don’t make me wait anymore. I need you inside me.” Severus moved his hips and Harry’s legs sprung open, his leaking hole anxious to be filled. “Yes. Yes.” Harry moaned as Severus’s cock slid between his legs. “Please.” Severus bit down on Harry’s neck, harder than his other tiny nips and Harry jerked, a whimper falling from his lips. “Oh, harder please. Please. Mark me, Severus. I need it. Make me yours. Yes.” Harry hissed as Severus pressed his teeth in, breaking skin and Harry hoped there would be blood as the orgasm overtook his body and he thrust against the mattress, spilling his seedless come.

When the blood stopped pounding in his head he realized Severus had entered him and was thrusting hard. “Oh, Harry. I missed you. Need you. Fuck, you feel good. Harry. Harry. My Harry.”

Harry’s heart swelled at the sound of his name on Severus’s kips. He pressed up into his lover and Severus moaned. Long fingers dug into his hips and Harry could still feel Severus’s bite throbbing. He was going to orgasm again, he knew it, could feel his body ready to explode. It wasn’t something that had ever happened outside his Cycle, but he knew it would happen this time. He gasped as Severus slid in and out of his tight hole, murmuring words like _mine_ and _beautiful_ and _yes._ Severus’s movements stuttered and Harry pressed back as the man pushed in and filled him. Harry pushed against him, anxious to feel the knot form inside him, stretch him. He felt the pressure build and shuddered as his second orgasm racked his body.

Severus was pressing soft kisses to his back again and Harry sighed as satisfaction washed through his body. He felt more relaxed than he had in months.

“Feel better?”

“Mmm.” Harry breathed a long sigh. “You?”

“Much.”

“You called me Harry again.”

He pressed three kisses along Harry’s shoulder blade before answering. “How long will I have to live with your egotistical arrogance if I were to admit I like Harry Potter almost as much as I like my Omega?”

Harry twisted to face Severus as best he could. “So it doesn’t bother you that you are having sex with James Potter’s son?”

Severus crinkled his nose. “It will always bother me to think of you as someone’s ‘son,’ No one likes to think of their lover as someone’s child. Especially when you are so much younger than I am. Shall we say I no longer see your father when I look at you, and leave it at that?”

Harry smiled broadly. “I can live with that. Especially if you continue to call me ‘Harry,’ though I am not opposed to ‘Omega’ sometimes.”

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple. “Good. Because you will always be both to me.” He pulled from Harry and moved to lay beside him, spooning around him and nuzzling into Harry’s neck. Harry sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

 

Harry tossed the book down and threw his head back against the couch. He sighed and swung around to lay upside down on the couch, his head hanging off and feet resting over the back. He was _booored_. Hermione had gone to visit her parents for a few days and Ron had taken Draco to London to register their bonding with the Ministry, which was taking a lot longer than expected with everything in turmoil and Neville was helping Professor Sprout in the greenhouse. Severus had been spending a lot of time in his lab to replenish Madame Pomfrey’s potions and Harry had taken the smart choice and chosen not to help him. He didn’t think he could handle upsetting the man, as on edge as they both were. Maybe Harry needed a hobby. Apparently, fearing for his life had taken up more of his time than he had realized. The door opened and Harry looked over as Severus stepped inside, paused, looked at Harry and shook his head.

“Go fly your broom.”

Harry twisted back upright, “It’s raining.”

Severus removed his outer robe and placed it on the hook. “What is with you these days, Harry? You seem on edge.” He crossed the room and sat on the couch beside Harry.

Harry lowered his head to Severus’s lap and closed his eyes as long fingers began to card through his hair. “I am on edge. Aren’t you?”

“I’ve no reason to be on edge. In fact, other than your edginess, I haven’t felt this relaxed in years.”

“How do you do it? I mean, don’t you feel like a huge part of your life is missing?”

The fingers paused for a second before continuing their stroking. “What do you mean, Harry?”

Harry waved his hand in a vague motion. “It’s like, all these years there’s been this- thing hanging over my head and I’ve been waiting for it to drop. Now that it’s finally dropped I-“ he searched his mind for the right words and sighed. “It’s like I don’t know where to look now, I’m so used to looking up.”

“You need a hobby.”

Harry nodded. “That’s what I was just thinking. But I have no idea where to begin. I mean, I have quidditch, but that’s a team thing.” He motioned to the far wall, “And flying’s no good when it’s raining or too cold. I’m not about to try potions as a hobby.”

Severus snickered. “Let us hope not.”

Harry swatted at him, but his position was not conducive to good aim and missed. “Herbology is just boring and, unlike Hermione, there is only so much reading I can handle,” he motioned to the book on the nearby table.

One of Severus’s hands slid down to rest on Harry’s stomach. “Maybe you need something to occupy your time. Something a little more long term than a hobby.”

Harry furrowed his brow and tilted his head back to look at Severus. “Like what? I haven’t even finished school, I can’t get a job.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of... babies.”

Harry flipped to his knees and grabbed Severus’s robe. “Really?” A tremendous joy filled him. “For real? Oh, Severus, please don’t tease me.” He pressed his face against Severus’s neck. “Nothing would be better than to carry your children. To hold them in my arms and watch them learn at your knee. You will make a great father.”

Harry felt a hand on his head and looked up at Severus. “Yes, Harry. I think it’s time. Your next Cycle we will lock ourselves in the bedroom and not leave the bed until we are sure you are carrying at least one baby.”

Harry moved to straddle Severus and pressed his lips to his and kissed him fiercely. Severus grasped his hips and pushed him back. “Harry, I’m filthy. I need a bath.”

Harry pressed kisses along the slender neck. “Let me come wash you, Alpha. I want to cover you in soap and watch it slide from your body. I want to massage the shampoo in your hair and inhale the intoxicating scent. I want-“

“I can feel very much what you want, Harry, and I very much approve.” Harry jumped from his lap and pulled Severus to his feet, anxious to get the man under the warm water and his soapy hands.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yes. Fill me with your seed, Alpha,” Harry writhed beneath Severus and clutched at the bed frame. “Let me carry your babies. Oh please.”

Severus pressed into his Omega and growled, urging the man on for his second orgasm. His fingers dug into the slim hips, imagining them swelling with his child. Harry screamed and his body pulled him in. Severus released his seed into his Omega and felt Harry shudder as the knot locked him in place. Severus gulped in air as he fought to clear his head from the intense orgasm that shook his body. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry’s neck.  He kissed each bruise that covered Harry’s back, several from the last few days. He wondered if Harry even realized how easily he bruised, how, what would appear a small bruise on someone else, was a deep purple on him. How each bite mark showed clearly on the pale areas of Harry’s skin.

“Are you counting my bruises again, Alpha?”

Severus felt himself blush. “No. Not this time.”

“You should not feel bad. I like them. I like knowing they are there.”

Severus sighed. “I know. And it does not bother me as it once did. I have learned to appreciate your reaction.”

Harry moved beneath him and Severus recognized the familiar attempt to cuddle into him. He ran long fingers down Harry’s side. “Tell me, Omega. Do you suppose you are carrying our child yet?”

He felt Harry’s breath hitch beneath him. “After the last week, I can only hope we were successful. I can’t wait to start to swell with your child. To watch my belly grow as your baby grows inside me.”

Severus pressed another kiss to the back of his neck, “If you keep talking like that, Harry, I will be hard again before my knot has even released you.”

“Maybe I like you like that. Constantly in me. Repeatedly filling me.” Harry pressed up against him.

He groaned, “Harry, stop, love. Even an Alpha needs his rest.”

Harry chuckled and wiggled his arse against Severus. Severus nipped at Harry’s neck. “Such a tempting little morsel you make.”

Harry groaned and Severus felt the vibration against his chest. He was already thrusting into Harry before he realized he was a goner. “Ah, yes,” Harry moaned as he moved against Severus. Severus’s knot had shrunk and he thrust easily into Harry. He nipped at Harry’s neck and shoulders, tasting the salty sweat on his skin. He pressed his nose into Harry’s hair and inhaled his scent, strong even through Severus’s shampoo Harry had taken to using. His fingers slid over the lithe body beneath him and he felt his breath catch at the thought that, even as he thrust into his mate, his belly could be carrying their child. Severus growled against Harry’s neck and the man moaned beneath him. “Please. Please, Severus.”

Severus sucked on the skin beneath Harry’s ear and bit at the earlobe. Harry was moving frantically beneath him, desperate for his release. Severus pressed into him, urging him on as he moved in and out of Harry’s slick hole. They climaxed together and Severus was once again filling Harry. He collapsed on top of the man.

“No more, Harry,” he gasped out. “I need a break, Love. I am not as young as I once was.”

Harry chuckled beneath him. “If you are like this now, I’d hate to see what you were like when you were younger. I don’t think I’d be able to keep up with you.”

Severus chuckled. “Go to sleep, Harry. The students return tomorrow, we have a busy day.”

“I don’t want to go back to classes. I’m a war hero. Don’t I get a pass?” Harry pouted.

Severus rolled his eyes. “No.” He chuckled at the soft sigh.

 

Severus watched Harry as the crowd of students surrounded him. Even now, more than a month since the students had returned, they surrounded him at meal times and inundated him with questions and congratulations. He looked tired today, his green eyes dull and lips thin with annoyance. Severus gripped the table, restraining himself from storming across the hall and pulling Harry back to their quarters. Harry had been allowed to move into his quarters, but only on the condition that they maintained a teacher/student relationship outside their rooms. He breathed a sigh of relief when Granger stood and said something to the fan club before dragging Harry off. Granger cast him a look and he nodded slightly. They were soon followed out the door by Weasley and Malfoy. Severus relaxed and finished his lunch before going to his classroom to set up for the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw fifth years. At least they were an easy group. Then he had the afternoon off, Harry’s class in the morning and his third year Gryffindor/Slytherins after that. Then he was free for the weekend and he was going to keep Harry in bed. Not doing _that._ No, he was going to make the man rest. He had been staying up too late studying and wasn’t sleeping well when he finally did come to bed. Even with the N.E.W.Ts and classes being extended into July, the students were still hurrying to catch up. Granger had, of course, made up new revision schedules for the trio and had, apparently, even made one for Malfoy who had come whining to Severus. He’d just snorted and told the boy to suck it up. But, Severus had never realized how hard Granger worked the boys in their studying and he wondered how far Harry and Ronald would have made it if she hadn’t stayed on top of them. But Severus was convinced Harry was going to make himself sick from exhaustion and was going to demand the man take it easy that weekend.

As if to confirm his theory that Harry was driving himself insane, he found the man standing in the middle of their quarters that afternoon when he returned home.

“Harry, what are you doing?”

“Don’t you think the colors in here are a little dark? Shouldn’t we add some lighter colors?”

Severus sighed. “I am not redecorating my entire quarters. We talked about this. We will only be here for another year to help Minerva find a new potions master and get settled in our new house, once we have one. And I promise to let you have nearly free reign with the decorating of the new house.”

Harry turned and pouted at him, “I just think it’s too dark in here.”

Severus crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Harry, “What is the matter, love?”

Harry shrugged and leaned against Severus, “I don’t know. I feel restless.”

“Do you want to go fly?”

Harry shook his head. “No. Not that kind of restless. It’s more like I’m missing something. Like I’ve lost something or – I don’t know how to explain it.”

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s head. “What do you think it is? Have you checked your things?”

Harry pulled away and flopped down on the couch. “I’m not explaining it very well. It’s not like I’ve _misplaced_ something. It’s like something should be here, but it’s not. I _need_ something here, well not right here, more like- over there,” he pointed to the small corner beside Severus’s desk, “and I get the same feeling in the bedroom, like something’s missing.” He sighed. “I don’t know, Severus. I feel lost.”

Severus sat down beside him and took Harry’s hand in his own. “Is this the whole thing over your head thing again, Harry?”

Harry shook his head and Severus was glad the man understood what he had meant, because Severus wasn’t sure _he_ had. “No.” He flopped back against the couch. “Maybe I’m just over-tired.”

Severus nodded, “I was thinking the same thing earlier. Which is why I’ve decided you are going to rest this weekend.  No arguments.”

Harry nodded. “Maybe you’re right.”

Severus snorted, not even deigning to reply.

 

The weekend wasn’t much better with Harry constantly staring dazedly off at the corner beside his desk or Severus’s dresser in their room. Things finally came to a head late Sunday afternoon when Severus was sitting at his desk looking dejectedly at the pile of essay’s he had to grade. Harry came storming out of the bedroom and glared at Severus.

“What’s wrong?” He asked his mate carefully as Harry had become rather moody over the last few days.

“Come here.”

Severus didn’t even dare to disobey the man and stood from his desk to follow him into the room. Harry stood beside the bed and pointed to the wardrobe. “I want _that_ beside the bathroom door and that dresser needs to be moved over here so we can put your dresser beside it and there needs to be about that much space in between them. I need this space open, it’s too cluttered.”

Severus looked incredulously at the single dresser that occupied the space Harry had indicated. “Harry-“ He turned to the man and froze. Green eyes glistened with tears.

“Please, Severus. I _need_ it,’ he pleaded.

Severus held up a hand. “Okay, Harry. Okay. I’ll do it.” He pulled out his wand and glanced warily at Harry as he charmed the wardrobe and moved it next to the bathroom door.

“A little more to the left, I don’t want you to bump into it when you come out of the bathroom.” Well, at least he was being considerate in his redecorating. It took them almost an hour to get the room to Harry’s liking and Severus turned to Harry who had situated himself in the middle of the bed, leg’s folded and tucked under each other. “Now, I need quilts.”

Severus did not even dare mention the fact that it was nearly June, only nodded. “Let the house elves know what you require and have them deliver it here.” He moved and sat down beside Harry, sliding his hand along the nape of Harry’s neck. Harry turned to look at him. “Feeling better?”

Harry nodded. “A bit.”

Severus pulled him closer and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “Will you rest now?”

“The quilts-“

“I will have the elves bring you several if that is your desire.”

Harry nodded, “At least five. Fluffy. Soft.”

“Okay, love,” Severus said softly and he guided Harry back on the bed and pressed another kiss to his lips. “Rest, and your quilts will be here when you wake.” Harry nodded and rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes. Severus lay beside him, stroking his hair back until Harry began emitting his lovable soft snuffles that would eventually turn to quiet snores.

Severus closed the door behind him and strode over to his desk to write a short note to Granger to keep an eye on Harry in the morning. He then called for Harry’s personal fan-elf and asked Dobby to deliver the note and retrieve ten of the softest, fluffiest blankets Hogwarts had to offer and place them in the bedroom in the recently emptied space. He then went back to the dreaded essays.

 

Severus glared as the second years filed into the classroom. He was on edge. Harry had never woken from his nap last night and, in fact, was still asleep when Severus had left for breakfast. The new trio had shown up at breakfast and after a few minutes' discussion, Malfoy had approached his head of house and quietly asked if everything was okay. Severus had given a terse no and told him to please have Granger apply her Head Girl status to enter his quarters. Malfoy nodded and went to relay the message. Granger hadn’t even hesitated before running off. He hadn’t seen her since, nor had Harry made an appearance.

“Pull out your books,” he said tersely. He was in no mood to deal with incompetent second year brewers. “You will read the section on Calming Draughts and take notes in preparation for a ten inch essay on its uses and possible side effects. No talking.” He sat down and eyed the Gryffindors, he heard a hiss from the Slytherin side and glared at the culprit. The boy swallowed and sunk lower in his chair, bringing the book up to his face. Half way through the hour the door to the classroom flung open and a breathless Granger barged in, an odd gleam in her eye.

“Professor,” she gasped. He stood, all attention focused on her. Her eyes darted around to the gaping students and she seemed to pull herself together. “The, er, project I was overseeing this morning. There’s been a- development. I think, perhaps you should have a look at it. Now,” she added when he didn’t move.

Severus’s eyes darted to the students then back to her. “They are reading up on Calming Draughts.” He glared at the students, “If ANY of you give Miss Granger a hard time it will be more than house points you lose.” He strode from the room and made his way to his quarters. The door swung open at his touch and he stepped in. The living room was empty so he made his way to the bedroom, pausing when he noticed the once-empty corner beside his desk was piled with quilts. He stepped into the room to see Harry standing there, looking down in satisfaction at the new arrangement of quilts in the recently dresser-occupied space.

Harry looked up when Severus entered and smiled. “It’s done.”

Severus glanced at the quilts and nodded. “Yes, I see. And you are happy with it?” He wondered at what point he should contact St. Mungo’s, and whether this qualified as spell damage.

Harry nodded happily. “It’s perfect. I’m ready now.”

Severus blinked at him. “Ready for what?” He asked carefully.

Harry placed his hands over his belly and smiled at Severus. “The baby.”

Severus wasn’t sure when he sat down on the bed or how long he gaped at Harry before forcing his mouth closed. “Are- are you sure?”

“Well I wasn’t at first and when Hermione came in this morning and woke me up all I could think was I had to get the quilts ready. And I guess I must have said it out loud because she asked me ready for what but I ignored her. She told me later that I wouldn’t even acknowledge her until she finally called me Omega and asked what I was doing. And I told her I was getting ready for the baby. I wouldn’t stop rearranging the quilts so she had Madame Pomfrey come down to run the diagnostic on me.”

Severus sat stunned. He had known it was a possibility, a near sure thing after they had spent Harry’s Cycle trying to impregnate the Omega, but honestly, he hadn’t given it much thought with the rush of classes and getting ready for finals, O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts.  He reached out and pulled Harry closer to him, his eyes even with Harry’s stomach. He placed his hand on the belly that would soon be swelling with his child. He reached up and undid the buttons of Harry’s robe to expose the bare stomach and pressed his lips to the warm flesh. He felt Harry’s hands in his hair, pressing him gently against his belly.

“Hello, Little One. I can’t wait to meet you.”

“Oh,” Harry said, jerking back. Severus stared up at him as he re-did the buttons of his robe. “You have to cast a Calming Charm on the nests. So Baby can learn your magic. I’ve already cast Cushioning Charms, so now it’s your turn.”

Severus did not questions his mate’s edict, trusting his Omega’s instincts, and rose to cast the charm on the pile of blankets in the corner. Filling his mind with thoughts of a dark haired baby with green eyes and an endearing toothless smile, Severus put all the love and care he could into the spell and watched the quilts glow a soft yellow for a split second. Harry smiled at him and pulled him into the living room to the pile of quilts beside the desk. A warmth surged inside Severus as he realized he had built two nests because Severus spent so much time at his desk and wanted the baby used to both rooms. He knew it was unusual for a second nest to be built, and hardly ever in such a public room, because Omega’s were highly territorial with their cubs. Severus cast the charm again with as much love and care as the first and watched the yellow glow fade. Harry gave a little hop of excitement and went to settle on the newly charmed nest. He lay down on his side and patted the quilt behind him. Severus moved to lie next to him and curled around the slight figure. He pressed his face against Harry’s head and inhaled the familiar scent. Warmth, comfort and a sense of peace washed over him.

“Harry.”

“Hmm?”

Severus pressed a kiss to his temple. “I think I can finally answer your question.”

Harry turned over to face him. A look of curiosity crossed his face as he toyed with the buttons of Severus’s robe. “What question?”

“I have a favorite memory,” Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. “A memory where the good far outweighs the negative.” He pushed the dark fringe from Harry’s forehead, “You, Harry.” He pressed a kiss to the bare forehead. “ _You_ are my favorite memory.”

“Oh, Severus,” Harry pressed his lips to Severus’s and kissed him hard, his mouth moving over Severus’s, tongue sliding between his thin lips and stroking, tasting Severus. Severus moved against him, pressing his growing erection against Harry’s stomach. Harry pulled back, “Sev, we can’t have sex in the nest.”

“Why ever not?” Severus growled.

Harry huffed. “Because it’s going to be the baby’s bed and I won’t have you desecrating it.”

“Dese- It’ll be your spunk spilling across the quilts,” Severus said indignantly.

“Don’t be so crass,” Harry said, pulling away and standing up from the nest.

Severus sat up. “You tell me I’ve finally managed to put a baby in your tummy and you don’t expect me to celebrate my virility?”

Harry looked down at him, green eyes glowing with condescension, “I never said we couldn’t have sex. Just not on the baby’s bed.”

Severus growled and pulled himself to his feet. “I don’t know whatever possessed me to fall in love with you, Harry James Potter.”

They both froze as his words seemed to echo around the room. _Well, damn._ Harry eyed him warily. “You- you love me?”

Severus sighed. _In for a Knut, in for a Galleon._ He nodded. “Of course I love you, you dolt. You think I’d kill the Dark Lord for just anyone?”

Harry was in his arms before he could register the man had even moved. “Oh, Severus. I love you too.”

Severus swallowed the emotions clogging his throat. At some basic level he had known. But knowing and hearing the words spoken were two different things. “Do you?”

Harry nodded, “For months and months. Almost from the very beginning.”

“Ah, Harry. My Harry.” He lowered his mouth to Harry’s and kissed him softly, losing himself in the feel of the man against him as their hands moved over each other in tender caresses. He splayed his hands against Harry’s back and just held the man against him as he kissed along his stubbled jaw line, placing soft kisses on his neck as Harry clutched at his arms.

There was a hard rap on his door and Severus sighed, he made to pull away but Harry held him tight. “Harry, the door.”

“Come in,” Harry called and smiled at Severus. “See how easy that was.”

He rolled his eyes but smiled at the shorter man. “Severus,” he heard the stern voice of the headmistress and sighed, “Why was Miss Granger supervising your students?”

“She was doing her Head Girl duties, Minerva,” he said without taking his eyes from Harry’s twinkling green orbs. “I thought you liked them to have responsibilities.”

“To my knowledge, she is not planning on becoming a teacher.”

“It’s good for her to get a taste of authority, Minerva. In fact, I think she can take my next class as well. The fifth years are practicing their Swelling Solution, Miss Granger,” He said to the girl he could see hovering behind the Headmistress. “I’m sure you are familiar with the concoction.”

“Yes, sir,” she said timidly.

“What about her own education, Professor?” Minerva said tersely.

“Have you a class this morning, Miss Granger?”

“Umm, no sir.”

Severus finally turned smug eyes on Minerva. “It’s settled then.”

“And what about Harry? Shouldn’t he be attending classes, Severus?”

“My soon-to-be husband will be spending the remainder of the day resting, as he has been busy nesting this morning.”

“Oh,” Minerva’s soft gasp was lost in Harry’s louder one.

“Really, Severus?”

Severus looked down at him. “If you wish it.”

Harry nodded fiercely. “Oh, yes. Very much.”

“Then as soon as school is out. Shall I get in touch with Molly to plan it?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh, yes. I’ll give her my vault number and key so she can have access to it.”

“I can-“

“No, Severus. I want to do this. Please.” Harry snuggled against his chest and he sighed. Damn, he was a pushover for this man.

“Okay, Love.” Severus heard the soft _snick_ of the door closing as Minerva and Miss Granger left and leered suggestively down at his mate. “I believe we were in the middle of something, Mister Potter.”

Harry pressed himself against Severus. “Yes, Professor.”

 

“I could go with you if you wanted.” Severus looked up from his twisting fingers. Harry dropped the shirt on the bed and crossed over to Severus. He placed a hand on the shoulder not leaning against the door frame.

“Of course I want you to go, Severus, but you are needed here.”

“It’s only two days.”

“Two very crucial days for your students,” Harry reminded him. Severus sighed, he hated it when Potter was right.

“You’ll be okay?” How was it he was the one that felt so vulnerable?

Harry nodded and pressed a kissed to his cheek. “I’ll be staying with Sirius and Remus. They’ll keep an eye on me and Remus has already promised to contact you if he even _thinks_ something might be wrong. I think you made him sigh a contract in blood to that effect.” Severus huffed, it had been red ink, it was all he’d had at the time, though, only because he hadn’t _thought_ of the blood quill. “It’s just an appointment with St. Mungo’s for a full Omega check up, my one year is coming up, you know that. They’ll discover I’m pregnant and I’ll have to go report my fertility to the Ministry. All very bland, routine stuff, Severus. I’ll inform them of the bonding and upcoming marriage, as well. I’ll be home Saturday afternoon and you may lock me in our rooms the rest of the weekend.”

Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer. “I don’t like you leaving. All those Alpha’s in London.”

“And they’ll know I’m claimed. Besides, I think by now it should be obvious I can’t stand being around other Alphas.”

Severus nodded at the memory of Harry’s Charm’s practical when Harry had walked into the room and subsequently became extremely sick. It had only taken them a few minutes to realize the man from the Examinations Authority was an unknown Alpha and apparently, Baby did not react well to _them_. They had brought in Professor Vector to oversee the practical as she had never had Harry as a student and was proficient in Charms. He sighed. “I still don’t like it, but I get it. Next year I’m going with you. I don’t like the idea of some unknown Healer poking and prodding my husband.”

Harry smiled impishly at him, “I promise, Severus. The only one poking me will be you.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Brat. Go finish packing. I want you in bed early tonight.”

Harry tugged at his robe, “oh?”

“To Rest.”

“Hmm,” Harry murmured and turned to sashay back to the bed, a quick saucy look back as he reached to retrieve the shirt he had dropped earlier.

Severus took a deep breath and left the room, Harry’s laughter following his retreat.

 

Severus felt on edge. His eyes kept wandering to his watch, willing his last class of the day to be over. At least it was fairly quiet as the third years worked on their revising, with only the occasional whisper of “What else were the Doxy eggs good for,” and “How often do you stir the Shrinking Solution?” At least Harry would be home by this time tomorrow. He wondered how the appointment had gone and whether he was having any problems at the Ministry. He heaved a sigh of relief when the bell finally rang and the students hurried from the room. He spent the next few hours grading the final essays of the year until dinner time. He made his way to the Great Hall and up to his seat.

“Good evening, Severus,” Minerva greeted him. “Any news from Harry?”

He shook his head as he snapped the napkin out and placed it on his lap. “No. I suppose that is good, though.” He eyed the food spread out before them and crinkled his nose. None of it looked particularly appetizing.

“Yes, I suppose it is,” she agreed and Severus wondered what she was agreeing to. “Do you have any plans for the summer holidays?”

He looked up at her and blinked as her words registered in his mind. “Oh, no. I suppose house hunting, but we will have to take it easy with Harry’s condition. Though, I imagine he’ll go through another nesting phase the closer it gets to his due date. He’ll probably demand we have a house picked out by then.”

She nodded. “Poppy said he is progressing nicely. She is quite excited to see him through the pregnancy and birth. Molly will be there?”

He nodded. “Yes. Harry-“

“Professor.”

Severus looked up at the desperate tone to see Weasley and Granger standing in front of them. Alarm shot through him. “Harry?”

Granger shook her head. “No. It’s Malfoy.”

The panic that had gripped Severus when he’d seen their frantic faces calmed slightly. “What about mister Malfoy?” He looked to the Beta’s mate and the red head looked frantic, hands wringing and face pale.

“He wasn’t feeling well this morning, so I sent him to lie down after lunch, sir,” Weasley explained. “I checked on him after classes and he was sleeping so I went to the library with Hermione to study. Only when I went to get him for dinner he was gone. We’ve checked the bathrooms, the hospital wing, Zabini checked the Slytherin dorms for us, and we’ve asked around. No one has seen him, and it’s not like him, sir. He’s become very clingy since his last Cycle, Professor, and I think he’s Increasing which makes his behavior today even more suspect.”

“You wish us to search the castle, Mister Weasley?” The head mistress asked quickly.

Granger shook her head, “No, Professor. We only need in the Professor’s chambers. Harry has- something that might help us to locate Draco in a matter of minutes.”

“Potter is not here,” Severus reminded his students.

Granger shook her head again. “We don’t need him, just his trunk. He won’t mind, Professor. I promise.”

“Please, Professor Snape,” Weasley pleaded and Severus nodded.

“We will let you know if any assistance is needed Minerva.” She nodded and he stood, tossing his napkin back on the table and strode around towards the Great Hall exit. The other two followed him. “What is it that you seek?” He asked them as they made their way down the dungeon corridor.

“Harry’s map, Professor,” Granger answered quickly.

“Harry’s-“ images of a well-used parchment floated through his mind. “Ah, the ‘Marauder’s Map.’ Very well. I assume you know where he keeps it?”

“Yes, sir,” Granger said breathlessly from trying to keep up with him. They reached his door and he pressed his palm to it. He ushered them in when it swung open and Weasley rushed over to Harry’s trunk that sat beside Severus’s desk. He flung it opened and began rummaging through, finally pulling out the familiar parchment with a flourish and standing to spread it on Severus’s desk.

He pulled out his wand and tapped the map. “I am up to no good. Ugh. I swear I am good. Ugh.”

Granger sighed and pulled her own wand out to tap the map. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

Severus watched as ink began to snake over the page and he immediately began reading the familiar names of the students not already in the Great Hall.

“I don’t see him,” Weasley said. “There are only two rooms that don’t show up on the map and only Harry and I can get in the Chamber of Secrets.”

“You want to go check out the Room of Requirement?” Granger asked.

“Wait!” Severus said and blinked at the map as two names appeared where they most certainly should not. He pointed to the map beside three familiar names. “There.”

“But,” Weasley gasped, “he’s dead.”

“Hello, Severus.”

Severus turned, knowing what he would see, but he felt a sharp pain in his chest and everything went black.

 

Severus’s head hurt and his arms were going to sleep from the awkward angle they were in. He tried to move them and realized they were somehow tied to the bedpost. He yanked on them again but whatever held them in place held fast.

“Ah, you’re awake,” He turned at the grating voice, not really surprised to see the tall, thin, ragged looking man standing beside the bed, cleaning his fingers with a silver dagger.

“Where are the children?” Severus asked quickly. Maybe one of them had gotten away.

Malfoy pointed the dagger towards the closed door, “All nice and comfy in front of the fireplace. They shouldn’t wake up for at least another few hours.” His face crinkled in disgust, “Are you aware my son has allowed that _blood traitor_ to claim him? Pathetic Beta. I knew he would be a disgrace.” He sighed, “But he is one of your Snakes. So I knew you’d come after him.”

“You’re dead. I saw your body.”

Lucius Malfoy waved the dagger, “Glamours, Severus. Even you should have figured that one out. Once I saw the way of things I knew I needed to escape. Someone had to survive to be able to resurrect the Dark Lord again.”

“He’s dead,” Severus said blandly.

“Tsk. Tsk. Severus. Didn’t you learn anything? The Dark Lord does not _die_. He merely goes to recover, only this time he won’t have to wait thirteen years for some bumbling idiot to bring him back.”  Lucius moved the dagger down and the cold metal pressed against Severus’s bare stomach and it was the first time he realized he was naked. “But first, you are going to claim me. I have waited too long for you, Severus.” Severus glared at Malfoy and saw a look in the man’s eyes,it was eerily similar to the look Bellatrix often had after her escape from Azkaban. Malfoy had gone mad.

“I will not claim you, Lucius. I have no need for a Beta.”

“Oh, Severus, there is no need to play the Aloof Alpha any longer.” The dagger was dragged down his stomach, the metal cold against his skin. He suppressed a shiver. “We all know you have finally given in and taken a Beta. But I have been watching you and know that whoever he was, he is no longer around.” Of course Malfoy wouldn’t be able to see Harry coming into his chambers from wherever he had been watching from. He would only see that no new person was entering the grounds, only the usual students and professors, so would assume the Severus’s “Beta” was no longer around. The dagger was removed from his skin and Lucius set it on the bedside table and began removing his clothes. Severus nearly gagged at the lust rolling off the man, he could only be thankful the man wasn't on his Cycle. God he needed a dose of Harry right now. He was going to be sick from the man’s pheromones. Lucius shrugged out of his robe and Severus averted his eyes from the naked, malnourished body. If he could just get the upper hand for a split second he could call for Dobby to bring help. But he would have to be careful. He was defenseless at the moment and Malfoy had the dagger. Not to mention he was barking mad, filled with delusions of grandeur and bringing back the Dark Lord. Severus gave the illusion of helplessness but was poised to act the second the opportunity arose.

It came a minute later as Malfoy placed his robe over the foot board and leaned over to secure Severus’s foot to the foot board with a length of fabric. Fortunately for Severus the man started with the wrong foot. Severus swung his right foot up and connected with the man’s nose. Malfoy fell back, but was quicker than Severus thought the underfed man would be and he sprang back up, grabbing the knife from the bedside table and pressing it against Severus’s throat.

“You’re my bitch. I own you. And don’t you ever forget that.”

Lucius wiped the blood from his chin and spat at Severus, saliva and spit running down the potion master’s cheek. Severus glared at the blonde and longed to wipe the spittle from his skin but refused to give Lucius the satisfaction. There was also the fact that his hands were still tied to the headboard. Lucius climbed on the bed and straddled Severus, his limp cock swinging between his quill-thin legs. Severus had to consciously refrain from rolling his eyes. Who in Merlin’s Hidden Grave and the Ministry had decided Lucius Malfoy was an Omega? Oh, yes, the man himself had, apparently sometime between the Dark Lord’s demise and this idiotic plan to kidnap his son to get Severus’s attention. The man was more of a Beta than Sirius Black, good for nothing more than a fuck. That hadn’t kept the man from trying, though. For years. Lucius bent over Severus and held the silver dagger to his cheek.

“I will have you, Severus. I will claim you and prove to the Dark Lord once and for all that I am your mate.”

Sweet chocolate frogs, now the man was claiming to be, not just an Omega, but his mate? As if Lucius Malfoy could handle Severus. The knife pressed into his cheek and Severus hissed as he felt blood welling on his cheek and sliding down his neck. He felt Lucius getting hard over him, rubbing his swelling cock against Severus’s stomach, pre-come mixing with the leakage from the man’s arse. _Fuck_. He was a masochist. _Why_ was he not surprised? Lucius slid the knife lightly down Severus’s cheek. Oh, this was _not_ going to end well. He was going to be in _so_ much trouble.

“I’m going to make you bleed, Severus. And then I’m going to shove my arse on your cock and fuck you until your seed fills me. Together we will create a child for the Dark Lord’s army.” A malicious smile spread across Lucius’s face and Severus felt a spark of fear for the first time that night. He almost, _almost_ , pointed out the _many_ flaws in Lucius’s plan, but kept his mouth shut. Lucius moved the knife to Severus’s chest. “I have waited for years to have you, Severus. And now-“ The blade seemed to twinkle in the dancing light as Lucius raised it over his head.

The door slammed open and Lucius jumped as a dark haired, green eyed man appeared in the doorway, eyes blazing with fury. He took in the scene before him; Severus, naked, tied to the bed, a naked Lucius straddling him, a knife glinting in the firelight.

Lucius growled, “Go away, boy. This doesn’t concern you.”

But of course the “boy” wouldn’t go away, Severus could have told Lucius that. Potter always found himself just where he was least (most) wanted (needed).  Green eyes ignored the older Malfoy and focused on Severus.

“Two day. Two. Fucking. Days, Severus. All I had to do was go to London for two days.”

Severus dropped his head back on his pillow and sighed. Already the scent of Harry’s protectiveness was wafting through the room, easing his nausea. Now if he could just get Malfoy off him before his body began to react to his Omega's tantalizing scent. Severus bit his bottom lip. _Fuck_. He'd missed Harry. Harry raised a hand and Malfoy gasped in surprise as the dagger flew from his hand. Harry studied it.

"This looks amazingly like my godfather's knife, Malfoy. Pull it from a dead werewolf, did you?"

Malfoy snarled, "I said get lost."

Harry gave the man a thoughtful look, "I don't think so. But I'd appreciate it if you'd removed your scrawny arse from my Alpha."

Malfoy glanced down at Severus in horror. "Potter! You chose Potter?"

Severus did the best imitation of a shrug he could manage, "Technically, I think he chose me. But I did have the pleasure of claiming him," Severus added smugly.

Malfoy glared at Harry, "You are not worthy."

"I don't think that's for you to decide, Malfoy. And I believe I told you to get away from my Alpha." Harry flicked his wrist and Malfoy went flying across the room and landed with a thud against Harry's dresser. Harry glanced at Severus and eyed his naked form on the bed. He pointed the dagger at him, "I like this look, Alpha."

Severus growled and immediately realized his mistake as Harry's eyes widened in lust. "Untie me."

"No."

Severus sighed. "At least preserve my dignity." Harry eyed him as if debating the merits before a spare blanket landed on top of him. Malfoy groaned and Harry crossed over to him. "And be careful with my child," Severus called.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's robe and tossed it at the man. "Oh, calm down, Severus. The children are just fine."

"Harry." Severus turned to see Lupin in the doorway. "The others are coming around. It doesn't look any worse than bruising from the ropes. How is- Severus!"

Severus nodded to the man. "I'd ask you to untie me, but I think I prefer you get that madman out of my chambers and away from my mate."

"Fine," Harry said, disappointment lacing his voice and he held the ivory handled knife out to Lupin. "I believe this is yours."

Lupin took the knife and eyed it, "Sirius will be glad to see that. Matching set you know. You done with him?" Lupin nodded to the unconscious man.

Harry kicked the man's side, "Yeah. Get him to McGonagall's office and the others to the hospital wing. Tell Madame Pomfrey Severus will be up in a bit. He and I have to have a little talk first."

Lupin nodded and levitated Malfoy out of the room. Harry closed the door behind him and turned to Severus. Severus's heart was pounding as Harry's scent reached him. Excitement, anger, adrenaline, and lust swirled around him.

"How did you get here so fast?" Severus asked, trying to delay Harry's temper.

"Apparently Hermione was able to get off a quick Patronus. It only said my name, but it was enough to get me back to the school. I was with Remus when I received it so we came together. We went straight to the Headmistress's office and she said the last she'd seen of her was when she and Ron came asking for something of mine to help find Draco. I assumed it was the map, so Remus and I came here and found Ron, Hermione, and Draco tied up and I heard voices coming from in here." He studied Severus as he crossed the room, unbuttoning his robe as he walked. He pulled the blanket from Severus. "I've never thought of tying you down and taking you like this. Maybe Malfoy was on to something."

"If you mention that man in our bedchamber again-"

Harry waved his hand cutting him off. "I missed you, Severus." Severus swallowed thickly as Harry let his robe fall and climbed over him, much the way Malfoy had, only Severus's reaction was quite different. "I should rant at you about how a former spy should have known better. Yell about another man touching my Alpha. But, it pleases me to know he wasn't able to get a reaction out of you." Harry rubbed against Severus's growing erection.

Severus moaned and arched up against Harry. "You're the only one I want, Harry. His scent was making me sick. I wasn't sure how much longer I would last before I started gagging."

"My poor Severus," Harry murmured as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the cut on Severus's cheek. "You know, in all the times you have marked me, I have never marked you. I tried once"

Severus's breathing was ragged now. "Do you want to?"

Harry's tongue slid along his neck. "Do you want me to?" Severus's breath caught at the thought and he felt his cock twitch. He felt Harry smile against his neck, "I take that as a yes." Severus moaned as the teeth sank into his neck. _Oh! Oh, yes._ He could see why Harry liked this so much. He pressed his neck against Harry's lips, silently asking for more. Harry moved his mouth and began sucking on a new spot. Severus moaned and arched up against him, he grabbed Harry's hips and guided him to his aching cock. He shuddered as he slid into Harry. Realizing Harry had untied his hands at some point, he tightened his grip on his lover's hips. Perfect hips that would soon be round with his child. Severus jerked away and pushed Harry up so he could see his face.

"Children!?" Severus echoed Harry's words from earlier.

Harry laughed, throwing his head back to show his slender neck. He looked back down at Severus, "Twins, Severus. The Healer at St. Mungo's said they are quite healthy and right on schedule."

Severus pulled Harry down for a fierce kiss and rolled them over. He ran his hands over Harry's still flat belly and thought about watching his Omega ride him, belly round with their children and he thrust into Harry.

"I wanted to be on top," Harry whined on a moan.

Severus chuckled and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "Let me have this, love. Soon you will be too big for me to love you this way, then you may ride me all you wish."

Harry moaned and nodded. "I will hold you to that, Severus."

No more coherent words passed between them as Severus rocked against Harry, thrusting into the welcome heat, scraping his teeth along tanned flesh, just enough to make Harry beg before sinking into the sweet taste. It didn't take them long to climax against each other and Severus pressed soft kisses along Harry's jaw and shoulders while they waited for his knot to release Harry.

"You get to explain to Madame Pomfrey where these extra bruises came from," Severus told Harry as they dressed.

Harry turned mischievous eyes on him. "Shall I go into explicit detail? Or I can just show her how it happened."

Severus grabbed his arm and pushed him gently from the room. "Nevermind. I will do the talking for the both of us."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to thank glowingme for the idea, I had fun writing this and this chapter is just for you because you asked for lots of children. I've had some people request Ron and Draco's story so I'm working on that now. Hope you enjoy the final chapter, even if it's kinda short.

**Ten Years Later**

Harry made his way down the hallway and placed the stack of papers on the counter so Severus would see them when he stepped through the Floo.

"Daddy."

Harry turned to see his spitting image come running into the kitchen, black hair flying wildly around his hair. He bent to pick the boy up. "What's up, Al?" He brushed the fringe from the green eyes.

"I can't find Lily and she promised to take me on the broom."

Harry bit back a smile at the tiny pout. "Well, where do you think she might be?"

One tiny finger pointed to the plain wooden door that led down to the basement. Harry sighed. "She's not alone is she, Scamp?" Black hair flew as the tiny head shook back and forth. Well, no one would ever call this one a Hufflepuff, no family loyalties what so ever. Harry sighed and made his way over to the door. He pulled his wand out and did a quick scan for alarms and cast a silencing charm on his shoes before quietly pulling the door open. He slipped down the stairs, Al wrapped around his hip, and stopped on the small platform that turned the stairs in a ninety degree turn and led down the final three steps to the basement lab. He was not at all surprised to see the four children gathered around the steaming cauldron. Two black haired, black eyed boys, near-spitting images of their father, the smaller red haired, brown eyed girl that Severus had told him quite often how much she resembled her namesake, and the real reason Albus had felt the need to tattle on his siblings, the blonde haired, grey eyed boy standing between the other nine year olds. Harry's eyes roamed the room and landed on the other red haired seven year old.

"Eileen, would you like to tell daddy what is going on?"

The other four children jumped guiltily away from the cauldron as the child tucked in the lab nest turned the page on her book. "Cedric and Collin are trying to reproduce Uncle Fred's Soothing Paste because Lily burnt her hand on Papa's Chameleon mucus."

"Traitor," her twin hissed. Eileen flipped another page, familiar smirk playing at her lips. Did none of his children have family loyalties?

"Scor. Scor." The anxious five year old on his hip held his hands out for the blond and Ron's son beamed at the boy before crossing over and taking him from Harry's arms.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Keep giving in now, Scorpius, and you'll never be able to control him."

The blonde gave him a Look, "Because Uncle Sev does _such_ a good job of controlling you, right, Uncle Harry?"

Harry smacked the boy upside the head, mindful of his own son. "Where did a nine year old learn such cheek? Take him upstairs."

Scorpius chuckled and hefted the boy on his hip before heading upstairs. Harry turned back to his oldest. "And who will be informing your father of today's antics in his lab?"

Black eyes exchanged looks and twin hands went up. "Ced, don't be ridiculous. It was my idea," Collin hissed.

"Hush your mouth, Collin. I'm the oldest. I'll take responsibility."

Ah, yes. Apparently all the family loyalty went into these two. Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you at least make a decent batch?" Twin heads nodded. "Bottle some up and treat your sister, Collin. Cedric you can clean up and tell your father." The boy swallowed hard but nodded. "And Miss Lily," brown eyes looked imploringly up at him, "you, my little Slytherin, will be the one to tell your father why the boys had to resort to brewing a Soothing balm."

Her face fell and Harry could see the tears forming in her eyes. He turned to her twin to avoid the painful twist in his heart. "And Eileen," the book finally went down, "ten points from Team Red for not informing me sooner."

Her mouth gaped open, "But I didn't do anything."

"Exactly. Stepping back and watching a crime be committed is tantamount to participating in said activity." He turned back to the older twins, "In fact, ten points all around."

"That's not fair," Collin cried. Harry raised his eyebrow and the boy backed off.

"Dad," Cedric called meekly and Harry turned to him. "I was just thinking, didn't Al turn us in?" Harry nodded. "And isn't he old enough to join a team?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at his oldest son. "It has been brought up. Your father thinks he is old enough to join the chore list."

"Well, it just seems fair that since he does have black hair…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are there no Gryffindors in this wretched family? Fine, five points to Team Black for lack of family loyalty and ratting out his siblings." Harry glared at his sons, "And I had so hoped you were a Hufflepuff after your namesake."

Cedric just shrugged and turned to help his brother bottle the balm up. "I could still be Hufflepuff," Collin volunteered.

Harry eyed his second born and snorted. "When you four are done, we are rearranging furniture."

The two boys groaned and the girls squealed in glee. Lily ran over to him and pressed a hand to his stomach. "I hope it's a girl this time."

Harry rolled his eyes, "No more twins. Please."

He turned and headed upstairs to let the kids finish the cleanup. Scorpius already had the twin toddlers in their high chairs and was putting slices of cheese and ham on plates. Harry picked the plates up, "Thanks, Scorp. How long have you been here?"

The blonde boy that looked so much like his Beta father shrugged. "'Bout an hour. Carina is sick again and she screeches like a banshee. I had to get out of the house. I think Father was about to call Gran."

Harry nodded, sometimes Molly was the only one that could calm Ron and Draco's daughter. "Did you leave a note?"

He nodded as he placed two plates of sandwiches and apples on the table and sat next to Albus. Harry noticed Scorpius had cut the crust from Al's sandwich and bit back a snort. Malfoy was delusional if he thought his son was the Alpha in that relationship. Al had the blonde wrapped around his little finger. Harry picked up the slice of cheese that Fred had thrown to the floor and blew it off before handing it to George, the chubby fingers grabbed it and stuffed it into his mouth before reaching over and grabbing the other slice from his twin's fingers. Fred grabbed the cookie that had appeared on George's tray and Harry snatched it away from the red haired roly-poly and stuffed it in his own mouth. He turned around and spat it into trashcan. Well, lemons were a no-no for the next eight months, apparently. Harry summoned a bottle of water from the cold box and chugged it down to wash the taste from his mouth. He glanced over at his only twin-less child who was giggling at something Scorpius was whispering to him as he shoved an apple slice in his mouth. Harry watched as an apple slice flew across to George and Scorpius didn't hesitate to add one from his plate to Al's. Harry yawned and rubbed at his eyes. This was the worst part, the extreme tiredness during the first few months.

"Daddy?"

He looked up to see Eileen clutching her book to her chest as she peeked out of the basement door. He smiled sleepily at her. "Hey, love. What are you reading?"

She glanced at the book as if needing reminding, " _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts._ I found it on your bookshelf."

"Oh, Sirius and Remus gave me that for Christmas my fifth year. I used it to teach the D.A."

She nodded and Harry yawned again. "I can put the twins down for a nap when they finish eating, if you want to go rest, daddy."

"Thanks, love. I think I'll take you up on that. Tell your father to come wake me when he gets home."

"Okay, daddy,"

He turned to Scorpius, "He needs a nap, too, Scorp. Don't let him talk you out of it."

The blonde nodded, "Yes, sir."

Harry kissed each child on the head as he passed them and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

 

Severus stepped through the Floo and tugged his robe off. He sent it to the hook by the back door before reaching for the pile of papers on the counter. Harry's investments, his contribution to the household. He had a good head on his shoulders and could usually tell a winner when he saw it. Severus lost track of how many shops in Diagon Alley Harry was a silent partner in. The paper on top was the latest on the Wheezer shop in Hogsmeade, profits down due to it being July. He set the paper aside and glanced over the next. A large red circle drew his attention to the profit loss, and a large question mark was off to the side next to the word "Intervene." He sighed, he knew Harry was torn about this particular investment. It was an excellent idea, but the shopkeeper was going about it all wrong. The third paper had little stars and circles around several figures. The word "Please" was written in several places. He sighed. It was time to give in. He would talk to Alice tomorrow about promoting her to his lab assistant and assign her the task of finding a full time clerk for the front. They would also need to hire another part time lab assistant to take over Alice's job. Harry had been after him for the last month to promote her and start taking more time off. He had been pleasantly surprised at how fast his little owl-order business had grown in the first two years after they left Hogwarts. Harry had talked him into opening a store-front just after Lily and Eileen had been born. Ex-students remembered how well his potions had worked and often came to see him instead of making their own. It gave him a sense of satisfaction. He glanced at the last page, and like the first, it had no extra writing on it. Severus was pleased to see that Harry's latest investment was paying off so well after the first quarter. Scamander Imports was the brain child of Harry and Luna's husband. Since the two of them spent so much time exploring they were able to locate and ship some of the more exotic plants and potions ingredients. Harry didn't see it as a conflict of interest as Severus was required to go through Luna and pay full price, although he suspected he received a discount anyway, on account of Lily being their goddaughter.

Severus folded the papers and headed to the living room to put them on his desk with the ones that had come in yesterday. They would get the last of the quarterly reports tomorrow and would sit down to discuss them all at once. He paused as he passed the door to his lab and inhaled the fresh scent of cleaner. He shook his head and wondered which set of twins- no there was no wondering. He could clearly see in his mind's eye the three guilty suspects huddled around a cauldron. He sighed and stepped out into the sitting room. His eyes fell on the family room nest that had been set up during Harry's second pregnancy and hadn't been moved since. Albus was curled up fast asleep in Scorpius's lap and a book lay limply in Scorpius's hand as the Malfoy-Weasley boy snored softly into the black hair. He walked quietly over to the desk and set the papers down before turning and crossing over to the couch. He placed a hand on Eileen's bent head.

"Where is everyone?"

She glanced up at him. "Lily and the older boys are out back on their brooms, trying to get in some flying time before you ground them, the babies are asleep, and dad's napping."

"So that _was_ a fresh coat of cleaner I smelled as I passed the lab."

Her cheeks went pink, "Yes, sir."

He nodded, "And how many points did Daddy take?"

"Ten for each of us because daddy said I was just as culpable since I didn't stop them."

Severus nodded, "He's right."

"But the boys claimed Al, and since he turned 'em in Daddy awarded five points to Team Black," she said indignantly and Severus was reminded so much of Evans and Granger during their times at Hogwarts.

"Well, you'll get the babies when they get older."

She rolled her eyes, "Great. If they're anything like their godparents we'll be stuck doing dishes till we go to Hogwarts."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Go back to your book. I'm going to go check on Daddy."

"K," she said and Severus thought he heard her mumble something about sleeping dragons before he left the room.

Severus shook his head and made his way upstairs to his and Harry's room. The room was dark when he walked in and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust. When he looked over at the bed there was no familiar lump and he wondered if Harry was in the bathroom with the lights off. He lit a single candle and toed his shoes off. He placed them under his chair and heard a soft snuffle come from the nest corner. He walked over to find Harry curled up in the nest, snoring softly. His heart swelled at the sight of his husband clutching the body pillow that had been added during his third pregnancy. Severus had a flashback to the many times he had come home to find Harry curled up in the bedroom nest, his belly round with another child, or two. It was unusual to see the man sleeping here when he wasn't- Severus knelt down and brushed the fringe from his husband's brow. Harry blinked awake and green eyes looked up sleepily. Severus moved to lie down beside him and pressed a kiss to Harry's soft lips. He placed a hand on Harry's belly.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Harry smiled softly. "Tonight. We need a new couch."

Severus nodded, it had become routine now and a sure certainty that Harry was pregnant when he felt the need to rearrange furniture. "How about that black sectional you've been eyeing?"

Harry nodded with a yawn. "I like that one."

Severus smiled and pushed the hair back that had fallen in his eyes at the yawn, "Yeah. I know. Mister Malfoy-Weasley fell asleep in the family room nest with Albus again."

"Did he? Carina is sick again."

Severus snorted, "Yes, that is the _only_ reason he comes to visit."

"Severus," He looked down as Harry's hand cupped his chin. "You are too protective. We still have twelve years before they can claim each other. Besides, at least you know Al will be taken care of."

Severus sighed. He hated it when Harry was right. "But a Weasley?"

Harry chuckled. "And I say, but a Malfoy?"

Severus rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "So what did they brew?"

"Soothing balm."

"Does it at least work?"

"Lily said it did."

"And why would Lily need a soothing balm?" Severus asked indignantly.

"Oh, no. They can explain all that to you later," Harry said, pulling Severus back down. "Right now you have more important things to do."

Severus hissed as Harry nipped at his earlobe. "What about the no sex in the nest rule?" Severus teased.

Harry's hand slid down to cup his growing erection. "I think we threw that rule out during my pregnancy with Albus." Harry yanked on him and he fell forward. He growled as he caught himself before he landed fully on Harry. Harry moaned and arched against him. "Mmm. Yes, Severus. Let your Alpha out to play. Let him revel in his virility and celebrate another cub for his pack." Severus pulled his wand from his side pocket and waved it at the door to activate the locking and silencing wards before dropping it and growling deeply as he pressed his mouth to Harry's neck. Harry rubbed against him as their hands made quick work of each others clothes. Severus kissed his way down Harry's stomach and left a dark mark on his inner thigh that almost had Harry screaming his release. Severus finally wrapped his mouth around his husbands leaking cock and began to suck. Harry writhed beneath him as Severus worked his tongue up and down his length until Harry finally did scream his release. Severus sucked down the sweet ejaculate until Harry was limp beneath him. He moved up the lightly bruised body, remnants of their past love-making evident on every inch of Harry. Severus slid into the leaking hole and Harry clutched at his arms his fingers sliding across the silver snake that twined his bicep, a gift from his husband on their wedding night. He muttered words of love and forever as he thrust deeply into his mate, his Omega, his husband. His Harry.


End file.
